Voyage of Love
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE] Boredom. Pirates. Lessons. Shipwreck. Island. Pairings. Massive Pairings. What more is there to say? Oh right, Love in all its glory.[ReiMina,RukaMich,MakoAmi,UsaMamo] [UsaRei,SetsMina]
1. Mutiny Sounds Fun

A/N: Mm... I dunno how well this will turn out but... bear with me please? This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, but I'm fairly certain as far as fanfics go, you won't have to worry about too much grammar, spelling, or excessive punctuation and whatnot. For the names, I plan to use the original Japanese names, as well, first of all, I haven't even seen the English version of it beyond R (I've seen the rest subbed). Bah, off subject.

Well, now, what's this story about? Mm... you'll probably figure it out in the first chapter... but it's a slightly alternate universe fic, hopefully not too OOC, hopefully reuniting a whole bunch of fan-pairs like Minako/Rei, Makoto/Ami, Usagi/Mamoru (just cuz it works), Haruka/Michiru and uh... umm... so far, I don't plan to have the last two Senshi in here. Hehe... I'll get lost keeping track of what to do with the non-couples so... coughcough Well, let's just say, Minako wants to mutiny against the Queen and become a pirate, with Rei a reluctant co-captain, alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine. That includes Sailor Moon.

Voyage of Love

Ch. 1- What's a Mutiny? Sounds Fun- Let's Try It!

"Like a big fat pig, the tide tosses itself against the beach, grinding together the tough grains of sands along with dozens of unburnable trash, moaning its agony as it is pierced by a sharp piece of broken glass-"

"Minako? Stop it. Not only is that disturbing; it's starting to make me seasick."

A woman with flowing blond hair in a white captain's suit turned to her companion, an innocent grin on her rosy lips. "Aww, what's wrong, Rei-chan? Don't you like my poetry?"

Her companion, a raven-haired beauty, flicked a lone lock of hair over her shoulder before giving her captain a stern look. "If that's your idea of poetry, I _never_ want to hear your attempts at writing songs."

Taking the notion completely off track, Minako's eyes lit up with glee. "You want to hear me sing? Why, I'd be honored. Just name the time and place. Or I could do it now-"

"No!" Rei let out a slow, calming breath before turning her violet eyes back to the one person who didn't visibly shudder at the smoldering anger within. "Just... don't you have _captain_ duties to attend to?"

Still smiling as bright as the sun above, Minako innocently remarked, "I'm a merchant's daughter- but my uncle is letting me try my hand at being captain this week. But... is it just me, or does everyone already know what to do?"

Rei scratched the back of her head as she sighed, already knowing what Minako's uncle had in mind. '_Keep her occupied in a place where she's not likely to be a troublemaker,' _he had told Rei. There'd be little to do let alone make a mess of if she was in the middle of the sea. '_Keep her away for a week so as to not ruin the surprise party upon her return.' _Despite knowing this, Rei was still wondering why _she_ of all people, had been given the week off to keep an eye on Minako. _They probably want me out of the city too. Ah, two troublemakers out where the sea shines on every horizon... I'm already feeling sick._

"Rei-chan?" The generally seclusive priestess snapped out of her reverie, only to be brought inches to her captain, her best friend's, face. "Are you all right?"

Startled, Rei stepped back with a shocked look, as most could not creep up on her so well without being noticed. "Don't... don't step so close."

Minako broke into another grin, concern disposed of upon hearing her friend reply. "Aw, don't be like that! Hey," paying no heed to Rei's comment, she stepped closer and whispered, "Do you think we're being set up?"

Her proximity shut down a fair percentage of Rei's cohesive deduction cells, and therefore allowed her to mistake the nature of the question. "I don't think of us like that..."

Curious, Minako tilted her head slightly, humming a small note as a way of prompting her to continue. Rei turned her head away, already feeling a light blush come into her cheeks, as she said, "We're best friends so..."

"Mmm... my uncle wanted me to have a companion I trusted as my co-captain, right?"

"...Eh?"

It took a few moments before Rei's mind could successfully push the rewind and play button and remember what Minako had been talking about before she spaced out. Then taking into account how different Minako's topic was to hers... she breathed a sigh of relief that Minako hadn't realized it, too.

Rei softly shook her head. "Captain Aino has been a trusted leader since before you were even a thought. His crew has been well trained by him, to the point where no one really needs to give them orders, as they've been doing their job for a long time now. Of course there isn't much for a captain to do. Well... actually-"

"What, what is it? I'm really getting bored here, Rei-chan! Come on, tell me!"

Rei peeked through one leaden eyelid at her friend, and grinned. "You could take a dive and get left behind to starve or drown..."

Minako frowned, knowing full well that for one, a captain sunk with her ship. For two... "What does that have to do with being a captain?"

Rei shrugged nonchalantly. "You said you were bored."

"I can swim when we reach the port. Come on- I know you were thinking of something else."

"Feel like writing?"

Minako instantly backed off. "Not in particular... why?"

"I believe it's the captain's duty to make a daily journal entry of what happens on any voyage."

"But... but nothing's happening!"

"We're moving aren't we?"

"...You're awfully sarcastic today."

"...So?"

"Rei! Tell me what _you_ do then. Maybe I can help!"

"My job is to watch _you_."

"..."

"Any ideas, Captain?"

Minako perked up as if a light bulb had turned on in her mind. "I know! Let's talk!"

"... All right. Then what were we just doing?"

"..."

Rei sighed, and walked over to the railing so she could lean against it. "You could always go below deck and help stoke the fire."

Minako wrinkled her nose at the thought. "You're more comfortable with fire then I am." Suddenly, another bulb went off and she hurried to stand alongside Rei. "I know! Let's practice our powers! We shouldn't get rus-"

"No." Knowing she was waiting for a fuller reply, Rei sighed and added, "My fire is too destructive to effectively practice on a ship, and there's no telling _what_ your meteor shower will do. I am _not_ paying for the damages."

"You're just here to make sure I don't give you a reason to need to, right?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Hmm... Well, what do sailors usually do while out at sea, anyway?"

"Depends on who you are and what kind of ship you have. Order people around, drink cocktails, swim in a pool, row the boat, stoke the fire, record coordinates from the nest, take care of the sails, mutiny against the pompous captain, drop or raise anchor..."

"Hold on. What was the second to last thing you said? Mu...tiny?" Rei merely nodded. "Ehh... say, what's that word defined as?"

"What do I look like- a walking dictionary?"

"No, your soul would probably burn your pages right up. You should know relatively speaking though, right?"

"Mutiny is when you... when subordinates group together to rebel against their leader... it's usually considered a thing that happens with sailors."

"Ooh... Like us? Sailor senshi?"

A cold draft suddenly chilled Rei's bones. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this...?_ "Actual sailors, Mina. Like your uncle and his crew."

"Eh... so what does a mew-tiny usually consist of?"

"Consist...? I'm no expert on it but... it usually means imprisoning or killing the current leader, selecting a new one, and then basically going on strike, not doing what any higher powers might want them to do."

"You mean like... turning into pirates?"

"Uh... I suppose that's happened before... sure... Mina? Do I want to know why you're so interested in it?"

"Hey Rei, let's try it!"

"Try... try what?"

"Let's go on a mutant-thingy!"

"Mutiny Mina. You want me to kill you?"

"What? No! Uncle is 'away' at the kingdom, so technically, I'm the new captain, at least for a week, right? So... after we drop off our commodity of tea, let's burn and plunder like pirates! You're already a pyromaniac, and I already have command of a ship, so it'll be easy. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Rei stared at Minako like she'd suddenly grown another head. "You'd never get the crew to agree."

"Aw, all they have to do is not run out on me and take care of the ship. We can do the active pirating!"

"Who ever heard of a pair of pirates with a non-active crew?"

"So that means you'll pair up with me?"

"...No."

"Hey, you hesitated! Come on, it'll be really fun. Besides, I want to do a last sprint of mayhem before I become an official "Lady" of the Kingdom. Please, Rei-chan?"

_Keep her occupied... Keep her out of trouble... Which one's more important!_ Eventually, Rei sighed and muttered, "This is crazy... _You're_ crazy... what are you going to do with the loot?"

"Hmm... you know, I think Ami-chan once said that the Treasury was running low on valuable items..."

Rei continued her stare of disbelief. "You're going to donate _stolen goods_ to a _Royal Treasury_! Now I _know_ you're insane."

"But Rei-!"

"That isn't even real piracy, Mina! And a merchant's daughter doesn't even need to _learn_ how real piracy works. _Or_ mutinies."

"...What if I said that's what I wanted for my 21st birthday?"

"...I'd call you an idiot on top of being insane."

Minako lowered her head sullenly, before looking up at Rei with a large pout and tears in her eyes. "_Please_, Rei? You know I'd do the same for you!"

"I wouldn't ask for something like this."

"...Still! Fine- what do you want for _your_ 21st? It'll be an exchange- hands on piracy lessons for whatever you want, within my power."

Rei considered it a moment before turning her eyes on Mina's, a malevolent glint midst the depths of purple. "All right. What if I want you to _stop_ this idiocy and _not_ have me teach you how to be a pirate?"

A sideways frown broke Mina's attempt at a pout. "Rei...! That'd be counterproductive!"

"So would your idea."

Mina fidgeted from one foot to the other and back before finally asking, "Rei-chan, in all seriousness, what _would_ you like for your 21st birthday?"

Rei shrugged and looked back at the sea. "Haven't thought about it much."

Leaning on the railing again as well, Mina whispered, most of her insane energy seeming to have seeped out, "Really? You seem like the type that would want one, and only one thing for a really long time, but keep it so well hidden that people are more likely to get things that you'd throw out the next day than anywhere near what you want. So won't you tell me, so that I can get it for you?"

Rei grew quiet, a distant look in her eyes as she stared at the ever moving waves. Just when Mina was starting to fall asleep in the peaceful atmosphere, Rei murmured, "What I want... you could never just 'get' it. Not... not the kind that I really want."

A serene smile passed over Minako's lips as her senses tingled. She knew this feeling all too well. "If I can guess it then, and find a way to... bring it to you, will you join me in my plan?"

Rei turned to Minako then, her eyes widen in surprise. Quickly she turned back, heat rising to her cheeks. "I'm not promising anything."

Minako grinned then, having confirmed her suspicions even more. Brushing their bare arms as she leaned closer, she asked, "It wouldn't happen to be true love, would it?"

At that, Rei's blush increased, and Mina took her reaction to be an affirmative. "If it is... to have it cultivated before your birthday a fortnight away... it'd have to already started, wouldn't it?"

Although she had already remembered just what Mina was the senshi of, Rei refused to give in just yet. Under her breath she grumbled, "You make it sound like it's some sort of plant."

"Isn't it though? Didn't Prince Endymion say, 'Love is like a rose, beautiful when it's in bloom-" Minako stopped, suddenly remembering the end of that saying and what the circumstances had been when he'd said it. "Bah, still, Love is a beautiful thing that with enough TLC, can blossom and brighten someone's day or days."

Rei snorted softly. "But that kind of love can still _die_ can't it? I want... I want to feel a love that I know will never die."

Her whole body tensed when it felt two soft, slender arms wrap around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder. "You mean like the love of a certain eternal Goddess?"

A/N: - What do you think? This isn't a one-shot, for sure. I dunno how OOC characters are allowed to be in alternate settings but... the setting's the only thing I really changed, I think. I dunno about 'cannon pairings' so... blargh. Please review and tell me what you thought of it though. It just makes my day to see a review in my Inbox, and the more the merrier. Well, have a nice day! Hope to hear from you soon!

Quick Note: I am not the type to really edit my fanfics before I post... keep that in mind if you want to go Grammar Nazi on me. - Ciao!


	2. Why Should I Trust You

A/N: Yay! - Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, please!

Disclaimer: ...I don't have to put this on every chapter, do I? °

Ch. 2- Why Should I Trust You?

Rei abruptly shoved away from the railing, effectively dislodging Mina from her position and placing her roughly on the wooden deck. "What... I don't know what you're talking about."

Mina smiled softly at that, quite aware of Rei's attempt at denial. "You _always_ understand me, Rei. We've been too close of friends for too long for us not to be able to effectively know what the other is thinking, or trying to say. You may not _like_ everything I say, Rei-chan, but... you understand what it is that I say. And for the most part, it goes the same for me."

Rei's gaze snapped to watching a school of flying fish swimming and jumping alongside the ship, grasping at straws to find a change of subject. "It's... it feels wrong... to have these feelings... We're Senshi... we're... both female."

Mina's smile widened as she sat up. "If that's the best argument you can provide... all I say is 'love is blind' and it just doesn't matter."

The railings hummed as the precarious grip on them shook with barely controlled emotions. But before Rei could utter a reply, Mina was standing beside her again, and whispering, "And I love you, too, Rei-chan."

Indeed, the Senshi of Love had sworn never to lie when it came to the matters of the heart... and she hadn't. Who else could give her the appropriate, omniscient understanding, a shoulder to cry on when no others knew the reason for her sadness? Who else, could relate to the nerve wrecking reality of an extended life of a Senshi, and the responsibility for protecting the Princess, as well as the civilians, and her fellow teammates? Who else, had she told all her secrets to as a best friend, assisted when there was simply no one else? Who else but the Senshi of War and Passion, could completely win over the Senshi of Love and Beauty? No one.

"Liar." The simple accusation brought Mina out of her lovesick reverie to stare at Rei. Tears were burning their way down the priestess' cheeks, marring the ever pale complexion. "You're just saying that... so you can get me to agree to your piracy plan."

At that moment, Mina remembered why they had gotten to the subject of loves in the first place, having forgotten in the 'heat of the moment' so to speak. With a heavy sigh, she looked forlornly towards their Kingdom. "I'm not lying. Rei, it's me you love, isn't it?" When she received no reply, she continued, "How long? How long have you known?"

Another lengthy silence passed between them before Rei finally admitted, "Your 13th birthday. The speech you made about the... intricacies of love. I recognized what I felt then, and it's only grown stronger since."

Mina nodded slightly in acknowledged understanding. She'd made that speech more to keep off the less serious of suitors, but that's not to say she was unsatisfied with it having borne other fruit. "For me, I've always known what love was, but I'll be honest; I also grew up with the belief that I was meant to help others with love, but never find it for myself. How then, could I call what I feel for my best friend... love? I feel like we could be sisters, always at ends, always looking out for each other, but we're more than that. You know, on the week between our 18th birthdays, I took a secret census of who the people thought were the most beautiful in the Kingdom. Did you know? Even if I'm the Senshi of Beauty, _you_ are the only one who surpassed me. What I mean to say is... maybe you're right, in that I can't honestly love you like a male would- but would you really want to be loved that way? You've never shown any interest in any of your suitors, or dating at all. And besides... you wouldn't want the one person who probably knows all your secrets now, to slip away, would you?"

Under her breath, Rei grumbled, "Lovey dovey piece of..." but Mina heard it and giggled lightly.

"Sorry, for that, I suppose. You know I never lie when it comes to love though. And to be honest, I'd forgotten about the thought of exchange until you mentioned it so..."

"Keep on forgetting it; it's a stupid idea."

"But why Rei? Surely the only reason can't be that- erm... what were the reasons again?"

Rei let out a partly aggravated, partly relieved sigh. "First of all, you're a merchant's daughter. Pirates tend to pillage merchant ships- so you're basically going against your father's practice. Second, this crew is loyal to your Uncle, not you. I doubt they'll go along with this half-baked scheme of yours. Third, stealing is wrong, _especially_ considering we're the private guard for the Princess. If we're caught, there's no telling what the verdict will be, but I assure you, it will be _bad_. Fourth, I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble, and making you a pirate _definitely_ goes against that. Fifth, piracy generally does _not_ take only a week to really get a feel for- you'd probably spend all seven days at sea and never meet another being during that time. If you're late to your 21st ceremony, they'll probably send search vessels out for us, and then you'll _really_ be in trouble. Sixth, I doubt I could stand any more than a week with you on a boat. Especially if you keep thinking up these bizarre schemes."

A long silence proved efficient to mark the end of Rei's tirade. After gathering her thoughts, Mina took a deep breath and ranted right back, "Well then, for the first part, since I'm using piracy as a means of getting more money and experience, it's all right. Second, for this week, my Uncle told the crew to do what I said, as long as it was presented in a sensible enough way, which, if you help me, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Third, we're not stealing, exactly, just... collecting taxes. Yeah, collecting taxes for the Royal Treasury. Fourth, if you _help_ me, I won't get into nearly as much trouble as if you _didn't_. Fifth, I don't need a big fuss for this, even just one trip is fine with me, if we can pull it off. Michiru-san told me this section was relatively safe, but to still be on guard for pirates, so if we went out of our way to meet them... Well, sixth, if you really love me, I don't think you'd mind nearly as much as you say you do."

Rei was rendered completely speechless for a number of minutes. There was a bizarre sort of logic to Mina's words, the last really getting to her. "As the leader, I expect you to take full responsibility for any injuries, complaints, and consequences due to this idiotic scheme. As for me... who am I to stand against our Captain?"

Mina broke into a wide smile, realizing that Rei had finally given in. "Thank you, Rei-chan. I promise, I won't let you regret it." As if to seal the deal, Mina leaned forward a placed a soft, sensual kiss upon her expressed love's lips. After getting over the shock, Rei began to return the favor, the passion of her Senshi ego raising the heat of the her body, and their kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both faces were flushed, though Rei's was much more evident. With the love still swirling in her cerulean eyes, Mina giggled softly and whispered, "Now I know why you have so many suitors. There's just something about the way you kiss... mmm... I can't wait to see what else might happen if you were to just follow your instincts all the way... Rei? Would it be all right, if I said I wanted you all to myself?"

As she accepted the partial hug, Rei replied in kind, "I already was. Now and forever, I'll love you, Mina."

"Same here, Rei, same here."

"SHIP AHOY! (Uhh... never been on a ship don't remember what they say when another ship is sighted...)" From the nest high on the mast came the call that startled the new couple out of their embrace. "CAPTAIN! Pirates to the starboard side! What should we do?"

At the malevolent, eager glint in Mina's eyes, Rei groaned. Not bothering to answer her look, she walked over to the side of the ship where she could get the best look at what they were being affronted with. As Mina followed her, she heard the soft gasp come from the priestess' lips.

"What, what is it? Ooh, that looks like such a nice ship... wouldn't it be nice to take that one over for pirating? _That_ crew probably knows what to do-"

"MINA! Don't you recognize that insignia? That's the Zephyr! _The rogue Senshi Haruka's ship._ She's the most feared pirate on the seven seas! It's said that there's been no target she hasn't conquered, no allies ever harmed, and the longest death toll for her adversaries among pirates! We're in trouble Mina!"

Now it was Mina's turn to eye her friend dubiously. "You seem to know an awful lot about them..."

At that, a thin sheen of fear covered Rei's eyes as she averted her gaze. Her clenched fists would have drawn blood, if her nails had been only a little more sharpened. "I knew Haruka... and Makoto... since before I met you. I heard they were kidnapped by a pirate ship when they were still children, and eventually, somehow managed to overthrow the leader and become first rate pirates. They've never set foot in the Kingdom since, but... once... you remember when I was supposed to be visiting my grandfather after he had taken ill? They... they conquered our ship... but when they recognized me, they agreed to let me off the hook... until the next time we met. Mina I-"

"Hey, that's sounds like my plan! Well, somewhat modified but... Ooh, you think we can take over their ship? If they were allies... maybe they'll help?"

A hand went up to smack Rei's forehead. "Oh Kami-sama... what did I ever do to deserve _this_?"

Mina paid no heed to Rei as she called out to the closest crewman, "Put up the surrender flare- I want to meet these pirates."

"MINA!"

Mina turned back to Rei and winked. "Aw, have a little heart. These are fellow Senshi we're talking about, aren't they? I remember them a little too. At least, when they were at the Kingdom. I'm sure _they_ would support my plan. And something tells me, you don't have to worry about what they'll do in your case- I promised to take all responsibility, didn't I?"

After giving Rei a quick peck on the cheek, Mina stalked off to take command, actually acting like a captain for once. With a soft sigh, Rei headed for the captain's cabin, ready to write her entry in the journal, knowing Mina would never get around to doing it. _"April 10, 1781: Today, our Captain, Minako Aino, decided that she and I would lead a mutiny against her intended practice, her uncle, and the entire Kingdom. Now, upon seeing the Zephyr, pirate ship commanded by Haruka, Senshi of Wind, and Makoto, Senshi of Lightning, she seems determined to, what I can only assume as, offer the both of us as new recruits so that she can control a pirate ship for a week. Kami-sama, this is definitely not how to keep out of trouble... what kind of Senshi Leader _is_ Minako Aino... my love?_"

A/N: - A bit shorter, but that's all right. Mmm... can't you just see this story unfolding? Haruka, Makoto, Mina, and Rei on the pirate force... against Michiru, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru of the Kingdom. XD Well, except for Mina and Usagi... it's basically brawn against brain, huh? And who says falling in love with your enemy is impossible? (:P not me!)

I only updated quickly because it's the weekend... you might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter... but review until then, yes? Thank ye!


	3. Basic Lessons by Reisensei

A/N: Ah once again, thanks for the reviews. I just hope my story can live up to your expectations (as well as mine, for that matter). -; Stay with me on this, ne? Onegai-shimasu (Please!)

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever isn't mine to own.

Ch. 3- Basic Piracy Taught by Hino-sensei

A heartfelt but rather boisterous laugh echoed throughout the battleship, all non-veteran crew mates cringing at the sound of their captain finding _something_ amusing. Captain Haruka was known for scaring away fleets with just her laugh, but it seemed, these visitors would not be so easily intimidated. Indeed, the raven-haired one was blushing a light crimson, feet rooted to the ground as she fought to not look at her small audience. The cause for Haruka's laughter, the Senshi of Love herself, however, did not see any reason for shame, and so tucked her hands behind her back, and smiled with shared mirth. Rei doubted if Minako even knew why they were laughing, so long as they were in a good mood.

Good, and charitable, it seemed. "All right." Haruka gasped for breath and swiped away the tears that had squeezed out in her spout of laughter. "You want to borrow my ship and crew Minako-chan? Go right ahead. Actually, I'm rather interested in seeing how Rei-chan plans to teach you this. What do you think Makoto? Should we relearn the trade? Perhaps her point of view would 'enlighten' us."

The brunette nodded, a twinkle of laughter still in her eyes as she smiled back. "By all means, we didn't have the pleasure of having a personal teacher before- why not? Rei-chan? Would you mind two more students?"

At that, Rei's blush deepened, now surely doubting if she could live up to Minako's plan. It wasn't as if she was a true blue pirate herself, or had even extensively studied them. In all honesty, she probably knew for sure just about as much as Minako, without the fantasy book stereotypes. It seemed obvious that all she could do at this point was wing it and pray that Kami-sama still guided her afterwards.

The duo had made it safely aboard the Zephyr, Aino's ship connected to it by a makeshift wooden bridge of a long plank and two ropes secured by customary sailor's knots. Haruka had recognized them instantly, and as good as welcomed them with open arms. As of that moment, Minako had just finished explaining her "deal" to the two pirate captains, which had been received with ample amusement.

Haruka leaned forward as she prompted the priestess into immediate action. "So what's the first step, Rei-sensei?"

Startled, Rei looked up at Haruka. _The first step? They want to get started already?_ At the sounds of encouragement from her other students, Rei sighed. "We should do something about Captain Aino's crew and ship. I think they should continue on with their route, and return to the Kingdom on schedule. In case we miss the deadline for some reason... let them tell Mina-chan's uncle that we were kidnapped by pirates, which, besides being willing, is basically what's happening. That sound all right?"

Makoto nodded. "Fair enough. Minako-chan, why don't you go play messenger for us? Since you're supposed to be their captain, go with Raoul- he's the big guy that's like a foot taller than any of us- to the side of the ship and tell them to return to their route without you. I think we'd both like to talk to Rei-chan alone in the meantime."

Minako sent a worried glance towards Rei, before smiling softly and nodding her head. "Okay." Leaning over, she quickly pecked Rei on the cheek, not the least bit concerned of privacy, and skipped to the doorway. "I won't be gone long, so try not to miss me, k? Back in a few!" And then she was gone.

Suddenly finding herself weary, Rei slumped back down in her seat. Across from her, Makoto and Haruka exchanged mischievous glances. Haruka started, "It seems a lot has changed since we last saw you. If my eyes don't deceive me... are you two a couple?"

Like a flare on a moonless night, Rei's complexion exploded with a bright crimson. After a brief moment, however, she managed a slow nod.

Leaning forward, Makoto asked, "So when did this come about?"

"About..." Rei hesitated, but her soft answer was easily heard by the other two. "About twenty minutes ago, I suppose. Actually, that's pretty much when we resolved to do this pirate thing. Mina-chan came up with a rather strange way to... convince me. A couple of ways, come to think of it."

"Care to share?" An ever so slight fang came from between Makoto's lips as she found herself being drawn to know every detail.

"If I don't have to, no, not really. Sorry, I thank you for letting us use your ship for what Mina-chan calls her 21st birthday present, but I don't really want to spread the news just yet."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, sure, I get what you're saying. That's fine. And don't worry about the 'birthday present'. Like I said, I'd like to be schooled in this too. I never really liked lessons, to tell you the truth, but my gut tells me this will turn out to be a grand adventure in itself. And if I get to meet the other Senshi as a result? No harm done. Right, Mako?"

Makoto nodded in response. "Yeah, this'll be fun. I'm just taking a wild guess here but, Rei-chan, you probably don't know all that much about being a pirate, do you?"

Rei smiled wanly. "Is it obvious?"

She shrugged. "Nah, not really. If you act like you know what you're doing, no one will know differently- not even us at some point, I think. Even if I'm going to be a 'student' too, I wish you luck, Rei-chan."

Another sigh escaped Rei's lips. "Thanks... I get the feeling I'm going to need it."

Just then, Minako bounced back in, a cheerful smile on her face. "Oki-doki. That's that. What's next, Rei-sensei?"

By then, Rei had at least figured that much out. The way Minako's dress spun as she skipped in only reassured her of the necessity. "Haruka-san, Makoto-san, do-"

"Hold it hold it." Haruka put her hands up for the generalized gesture for Rei to stop talking. "First of all. We're all Senshi, we're all friends, so let's drop the respective honorifics. Only Rei-chan gets to be called something different, right Rei-sensei?"

Somehow, Rei had a twinge of instinct that told her she was going to get annoyed to death by the change in reference, at least towards her, but agreed to the terms. Makoto backed up Haruka's idea, pointing to all of them in turn to make sure they had the names right. "Yeah, see Mako-chan, Ruka-chan, and Mina-chan are learning from Rei-sensei this week, aren't we?"

A dual chorus of "Hai!" came out from the blonds, who laughed lightly before turning their attention to their already stressed teacher. Rubbing away a growing headache, Rei managed to grind out in a somewhat neutral tone, "Fine. Mako-chan, Ruka-chan, you wouldn't happen to have two extra sets of clothing we could borrow, do you? I doubt many pirates wear these kinds of dresses at sea. And besides, they're fairly new so I don't want them to get... messed up by the lessons."

If she didn't have their attention before, she certainly had it now. Mina slowly asked, "Umm... Rei-sensei? What exactly are the lesson plans?"

At that, Rei only smiled and waggled her finger in front of Mina's face, as they were seated next to each other. "It's a secret. You'll take it as it comes."

Upon seeing the slight tint of apprehension in Mina's baby-blue eyes, Rei began to warm up to the idea of teaching them. _This looks to be a fun experience after all..._

Broad grins on their faces, both Haruka and Makoto stood. Rei and Minako, taking the hint, also stood. "Yeah, we have plenty of other outfits. Is Rei-sensei going to change our garb, too?"

Rei sent a slight frown in Makoto's direction. "We'll see when we get there."

The dressing room was well stocked, to say the least. Although they were on a ship, to full-length mirrors hung on one wall, while the rest of the space was lined with hung outfits of varying styles and colors. Like a health inspector would a kitchen, Rei went down every aisle, looking at ever single outfit. The second time around was much faster, as she knew what she wanted and selected four of them. Returning to the awaiting women, she passed each of them their designated outfit, leaving hers in her hands. "All right, let's get changed, shall we?"

The next hour alone was spent stripping and replacing their clothes with the new garments- ones never having been worn as of previously. The half hour after that took them next door where they selected a certain amount of certain types of jewelry and accessories. When Rei declared that she was finished with the ensemble, bootery included, even Haruka and Makoto had to admit that they were impressed.

Makoto's wardrobe was composed of a forest green long blouse with a darker shade for tight leggings- both trimmed in silver. Chest bindings could be seen through the low collar, while a thick silver ribbon tied down the bottom portion of her blouse as well as keeping up her leggings. Leather boots that came halfway up her shins had broad inch high heels, though the length of the shoes themselves were snugly narrow to a rounded point. Her rose earrings were ever present, as were two sharp ruby rings, for her two middle fingers. Her hair was tied in its usual ponytail, but accompanied by a streaming head ribbon. After seeing her completely dressed up, Rei believed she could have passed for a cross between a sturdy black belt fighter and an elf of legend, but she didn't need to tell them that. If they were satisfied, she would leave it well enough alone.

Haruka sported a orange tank top tucked into khaki-colored drawstring pants. The elastic bagginess snapped over the top of her ankle high black boots.. On her hands and half of her forearms were long straps of bandages, more for show than for any real necessity in protection. Over it all, she wore the gold-trimmed black captain's coat, with a matching captain's hat. Her unruly blonde hair poked out, but with the hat, there seemed to be a slight darkening in her eyes, presenting a more serious, gruff looking portrayal. Rei's analysis was that Haruka would probably end up taking off the trench coat before long, at least, while they were outside, as the sun would surely make her boil within it.

Minako wore a similarly simplistic outfit. Her long blonde hair was relinquished from its customary red bow, only to be further restrained by an intricate "fishnet braid" as the stylist Rei called it. Gold hoop earrings matched the set of five thin gold bracelets on her left wrist. On her right middle finger was a citrine centralized ring (orange stone) with its miniature copies giving it a heart-shaped border. Her garb consisted of a short sleeved midnight blue tunic with dark orange leggings, ending in simple dark brown leather boots. Something itched at the back of Rei's mind, telling her that it clashed just ever so slightly, but at the appreciative and loving smile Mina personally gave her, she allowed herself to forget it.

Rei's own choice was decidedly more... pirate themed, though it had been unintentional at first. She had really chosen the colors out of knowing what their Senshi auras and fukus looked like. It wasn't exactly her fault that dark red and black happened to fit her image the best. A sleeveless crimson shirt with a low V-neck collar, and black leggings- both held up by a black cord that slipped around her waist three times before being knotted off to the side- made up her basic ensemble. Her earrings were simple ruby dots, shining visibly with her hair tied back in a French braid comprised of three smaller braids. A deep red half cape was tied about her neck, one that might be compared to a poncho or a necktie at once. A pair of black boots with a drawstring V-shaped top completed her look, almost.

Rei and Haruka both wore gold-hilted daggers at their backs. Haruka's was bigger, and she was more skilled with it, but that was not to say Rei couldn't have efficiently used her blade if she had the need. Upon seeing Rei tuck the sheathed blade in between the cords, Minako whined, "Rei-chan...! How come I don't get a blade? I want one too! Mako-chan doesn't have one either!"

"That's _Rei-sensei_ now, or did you already forget? And you two don't need blades- you have rings."

As attention was called to it, the ring bearers stared at their hands in curiosity. If not before, the sharpness of every gem stood out, their intent being recognized as far more than simple decoration. As Rei continued, her students found themselves surprised by the length of which she had thought of the outfits.

"No offense to Mako-chan or Mina-chan, but I think blades are just a tad bit safer in Ruka-chan and my hands. Besides, you two are more likely to lash out with fists and kicks than draw a weapon, if there's no time to transform. If you'll notice, both of your boots have noticeably sharper points and heels, for better use, while still providing a sturdy bit of friction. Ruka-chan has the coat and hat really simply because she's the real captain of this ship, and therefore deserves an extra spot of flare for when she enters a fight or otherwise introduces herself to an enemy. In doing so, either may be used to temporarily blind an opponent or disguise a prisoner or ally, so it's not just for looks either.

"Mina-chan, since both you and I have long hair, the braids make them rather effective weapons, given you don't mind hitting or strangling another with it, and that you keep it out of your opponent's grip so the favor isn't returned. Mmm... oh, for Ruka-chan's and my boots, they're broader for a better platform to place stronger kicks behind. Between you and me, Mina-chan, it'd probably be like comparing brute force to finesse. Ah, and lastly, for the color scheme, I simply borrowed them from our Senshi fuku since, after all, I get the feeling they match us better than anything else. Any questions?"

When she received nothing but respectful stares, Rei nodded and finished, "Good. There, that's your first lesson: The How and Why of Proper Dressing. Now, before we think about the next lesson, Ruka-chan, Mako-chan, would it be terribly hard to get a tour of the ship and some lunch in us? I'd, in a manner of speaking, like to know the school grounds before I really begin to 'teach.'"

Makoto nodded in agreement. "Of course, we should get that over with soon, huh? All right, let's get a move on then."

As Makoto led the way down to the first doorway, talking animately with Minako, Haruka hung back to tell Rei, "You know, I think I was right- this _will_ be a fun week. I already feel like a learned a handful of new things."

"Learning isn't what's important for a lesson- it's remembering it afterwards, when it counts, that does."

Haruka nodded solemnly. "Wise words. Let's get on with the tour now, hm?"

And with that, Minako's first piracy lesson taught by Rei-sensei ended with an overall grand success. Who knew what lay ahead, and the fruit that Rei's work would bear? The Senshi decidedly did not. Well, except Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, but she's always been an exception.

A/N: Ah, well, what'd you think? Come now, don't be shy- I want to hear your thoughts! Considering I doubt either of us are telepaths, that means you'll have to write it down and send it to me. And as there's this neat little button, real convenient you know, at the bottom of this page, why not take advantage of it and send in a review. Like I said before, it'll be very much appreciated.

And for those already seemingly hooked and those who have yet to be... the title of the next lesson:

Lesson 2: The "Proper" Meal Etiquette for Pirates

Mind-piquing, isn't it?


	4. Proper Etiquette Lessons

A/N: Ah, reviews yes reviews. Like I said, most appreciated. - Here's your reward!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own. Is that so hard to believe?

Ch. 4- Proper Etiquette in Food and Love

"... And last but not least- this is where we eat- the mess hall."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the name which described the room's exact opposite. Not a single thing seemed out of place; the floors and walls glistened like marble, and cobwebs were inconceivable. Seeing the shocked looks on both Rei's and Mina's faces, Haruka grinned and explained, "I know, weird isn't it? But Mako-chan seems to have a thing for keeping everything neat and tidy. She helps the cook with the meals, too."

At that, Makoto vertically pounded her fist into her palm, remembering her job. "Oh that's right. I should go check on the meals. Excuse me."

As Makoto exited the room, Rei found herself chuckling slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to revert the rogue Senshi into a different form of piracy after all. At the sudden pressure around her arm, Rei looked over and came face to face with a curious Mina. "Ne, ne what's so funny? Tell me tell me!"

A light bulb flashed in Rei's mind, prompting her to run a single finger from Mina's forehead to the tip of her nose. Sure enough, Mina's eyes followed the digit, making an adorable imitation of a puffer fish as Rei pulled it away. "Tsk, tsk, Mina-chan. Your face is dirtier than a pirate ship. Now as to whether that's a good thing or a bad thing in this case..."

Mina puffed her cheeks a little longer for good measure, before breaking into a sultry grin, and leaning forward to whisper in Rei's ear, "Are you going to clean me up later then...?"

Something about her tone caused Rei's cheeks to heat up profusely, which in turn caused a certain Pirate Captain to laugh at the situation she knew nothing about, but had created amusing reactions.

Choosing not to reply to Mina's question, Rei pulled away and walked in the direction Makoto had gone, gruffly explaining, "I'm going to check the menu. I'm already fairly aware of it, so Ruka-chan, please inform Mina-chan about how pirates usually eat."

To that, Haruka called back, "Aren't you going to do it, Rei-sensei?"

Rei waved the question away. "I'll be there for the real deal. Just soften the blow for me- since, trust me, it's _nothing_ like the Kingdom etiquette."

The look of dawning apprehension was quickly becoming a new usual for Mina as she watched Rei turn the corner. So lost in her imagination was she, that she jumped nearly two feet when Haruka put a hand on her shoulder. Once she had calmed down, Haruka, ever the one for finesse, explained the basics, as there really was no other way to do it.

"All righty, see here, Mina? There's only one utensil we use, and that's a fork. If there's a big chunk of meat, you spear it and bite off a chunk with your teeth. Oh, and when you finish the meal, you lick off the rest of the food or sauce or whatever, and stick it back into your pocket." Haruka paused to laugh as Mina gave a disproving look coupled with a light shudder. "You'll get used to it. We'll even find a drawstring pouch for you guys, since these outfits down have pockets. Well, mine and Rei's capes do, and your boots have a special hidden compartment, but that's beside the point. Let's see... oh, belching from one end or the other is a normalcy that is never asked to be excused... we don't tuck napkins in over our shirts or laps- there's a stack at the center of the table if you can get someone to pass you one though. Hm... if you want something at the other end of the table, you can try shouting it or getting someone else to stand up and bring it over for you, since you're the captain now... saying please and thank you are rarely if ever used... Crude jokes are pretty common- you don't have to join in if you don't want to, but if you get to know the crew, I'm sure they'll be happy to let you in on it. Erm... and we don't say grace or whatever at the beginning of the meal. I think that covers everything I remember from dinner etiquette differences between here and the Kingdom. Anything I miss?"

It took a few moments for the look of disgust to dissolve from Mina's complexion, as the Kingdom was apparently as different from Piracy as Day was to Night... but she eventually resigned to it, stating, "I get it. Just act like the Princess in the morning after she misses dinner, right?"

A hearty laugh erupted from the Wind Senshi before "I don't know how much the Princess has changed since we last saw her... but that sounds about right."

"Ah... the good ol' days..."

Haruka blinked and looked to see a faraway glaze in Mina's eyes. "You okay?"

"Encouraged to let go of years of etiquette lessons... eat like we haven't eaten since we were six or seven... fun indeed... If it keeps getting this promising, I'm going to start wanting to be a full time pirate..."

At that, Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Do you hate it at the Kingdom that much?"

"What's the reason _you _don't return?"

Haruka shrugged at the absently made question. "I'm an Outer Senshi. I've always felt more comfortable protecting the Princes from a distance."

"Then Mako-chan?"

She's a borderline one, so it didn't take much convincing for her to travel the seas with me."

Mina sighed softly, casting her gaze down to her new pointy boots. "It's not that I hate it; I've gotten used to the courtesy we're supposed to show everyone. After I turn twenty-one... there's no going back though. Oh how I miss those days..."

Haruka grinned. "Sounds like you're still living it."

"Only one more week. Gah, one more week before I become an official Lady."

The older woman slung an arm around the other blonde's shoulder. "You know, it ain't so bad, becoming an adult."

Mina glared at Haruka. "_You_ didn't spend it at the Kingdom. It just came and went like any other day, for you."

Her free hand went up to sheepishly rub the back of her head. "Ah, yeah, that's true. It's still not as big of a deal as some make it out to be though."

Before Mina could reply, Rei returned with an attention-grabbing clap of her hands. "Alright already. Finished?"

Haruka's grin returned. "Finished long time ago Rei-sensei. So is Mina-chan's comparison true? Is pirate manners like the Princess when she's starving?"

At that, Rei cracked with laughs instinctively covered by a hand. Once she recovered, she scratched her head lightly and responded, "That remains to be seen, but I wouldn't put it past her."

Her whole aura having brightened upon seeing Rei again, Mina skipped over to glomp her teacher. Knowing her intentions, Rei took one wide step back, as to not allow enough momentum between them to result in a fall. As it was, Rei put her hands on Mina's shoulders and slowly held her out at almost an arm's length.

"Mina-chan... don't you know signs of public affection between student and teacher are widely frowned upon?" Pausing only slightly, Rei added, "Even among pirates."

Almost as if she were ignoring Rei's protests completely, Mina tilted her head up and kissed Rei on the lips. Rei seemed to be having conflicting reactions before she roughly pushed Mina away, a deep blush on her cheeks. Turning away, she whispered, "What... what was that for?"

Mina grinned impishly, leaning around Rei with her hands behind her back to see Rei's face. "Because I wanted to. Being taught by you is a priceless honor, Rei-chan. So I want to return the favor with my own source of priceless commodity. I meant it when I said I'll love you always, Rei-chan. You, and only you. I don't care what others say, because I'll never be afraid to admit it to anyone. So, please, won't you let me show you, at least a little, how much you mean to me?"

Upon realizing that there was little to nothing she could say against that without seeming harsh, selfish, or outright rude, Rei sighed and gave in once again. "Just... I just need some time to adjust to the idea. In case you never noticed, I'm not nearly as active in the whole love business as you are. I wouldn't want to disappoint you before the 'game' has even begun."

Mina giggled lightly at that, and gave Rei a quick hug. "Oh, you could never disappoint me Rei-chan, so long as you stay true to yourself. When you feel you're ready, all you need to do is show a little initiative, and then I'll _really_ prove we can be and should be a couple."

Backing away, Mina showed Rei a bright smile and asked, "So is lunch ready yet?"

At that moment, Makoto returned with an iron triangle and rod. "Yup. Now it's time to call in the crew. Mina-chan, want to do the honors? It's not exactly a captain's duty, but Ruka-chan usually does it because she can get her voice to project far."

Mina scampered over and asked, studying the iron duo with obvious curiosity. "What do I do?"

"If I remember correctly, tap the triangle repeatedly while yelling as loud as you can 'Lunch is ready, come and get it,'" Rei answered for Makoto. "Call from the deck though; it'll echo better."

Nodding brightly, Mina took the set and rushed out the door. As Rei sighed and sat down at the right side of the table's head, Haruka walked over and whispered to Makoto, "Apparently, their relationship is still a bit shaky, so don't push it, okay?"

Makoto frowned and turned to face Haruka. "That sounds more like your problem than mine."

Before Makoto could reply, an earsplitting shout, loud enough to make the calm seas produce medium waves as the ship rocked back and forth, beat away the peaceful silence. "Geez, that girl's got one healthy set of lungs. Not even _you_ shout that loud, Ruka-chan."

Still wincing, Haruka had no choice but to agree. "You're telling me. Hey, Rei-sensei- did you teach her to shout like that?"

Rei groaned as she felt her headache grow. "Shouting is something Mina never had to be taught. Restraining herself was one of the first lessons she ever had upon entering the Palace. She's obviously enjoying acting like a pirate... You mind opening the door when she takes a breath and telling her to tone it down a little? I doubt even she will want to run a deaf crew."

"Neither will we, for that matter..." Haruka grumbled as she made her way to the door. Hearing the start of a brief pause, she snapped open the door and relayed the message. There was a soft, sheepish apology in return, before Haruka closed the door and a comparatively softer call was sent to the crew. It was still loud, but not nearly as bad on the ears.

"Come on, Ruka... let's get our seats saved before the horde arrives." Haruka nodded at Makoto's wary suggestion, and moved a seat from the corner to the end of the table.

"Rei-sensei, should we sit to the side on your end, or do you think claiming this end would work better? Since Mina-chan's the captain now, she should be at your end so..."

Rei waved it off. "Come sit over here. To introduce us to the crew, if nothing else. You_ do _know your own crew, right?"

Haruka scoffed. "Oh please, of _course_ I do. I've been the captain of this ship since I gained my Senshi powers at fourteen. I can't spend ten plus years in the same ship and not know its inhabitants, you know.

"Just asking. In another time, Mina might take a total of two days to know everything about everyone, if she did nothing but that. She's a sociable one, all right."

"Nah," Mina disagreed as she opened the door, leading a horde of men also referred to as the crew. "It only took an hour tops. See, Rei-chan, this is Bebe... Rodrigo... Paul... Torres..." As each burly crewman entered, Mina named them, ultimately impressing all three of the present Senshi. Quietly, Rei counted every name Mina listed, and when the last person filed through, it came to a total of around one hundred twenty. If it only took an hour... she would have had to at least memorize one name every thirty seconds. And Rei knew she hadn't left Mina alone for anywhere near an hour's length so how...?

Seeing her shocked look, Mina grinned as she took her seat at the head of the table. As the food began circling in via kitchen servants, Mina held up a thick book that Haruka recognized instantly.

"Hey! Where'd you get that? It was supposed to be locked in a drawer of the captain's cabin!"

Not seeing it's significance, Rei asked, "And... it's special because...?"

Mina answered, "Among other things, it has a database of all the crew members, their names, their ages, their jobs, their pet peeves- anything you really need to know about them to be their captain, really. Cool, huh? And to think, it was just lying there for any curious mind to find..."

When she winked, Rei groaned and cupped her face in her open palms. She'd known for a long time that Mina was a master pick pocket and knew all the skills a world-class burglar might. Heck, she could slip past the security cameras and borrow royal jewelry for a night and return it, without anyone being the wiser. Rei only knew because Mina had confided in her that night. It was no surprise she could swipe a book like that during a tour of the ship, and speed-read it while still paying attention to the tour itself. When it came to things like that, she could probably even give the Royal bookworm, Sailor Mercury, a run for her money. Not that she'd try, but still...

As soon as it was announced that the last dish was placed on the table, Mina stood, to further introduce herself to the crew as their temporary captain. She didn't go into any details, only saying she was a friend of Haruka, who was doing this as a favor to her, but the crew didn't question it. Raising their goblets to their new captain, a "Here, here!" became the fanfare instigating the start of the meal.

It was just as Haruka had explained. And later, Rei admitted that it was indeed similar to how Princess Serena ate when she was particularly ravenous, and didn't have to put up a polite front. As far as eating manners went, Mina was perfectly atrocious, a sight Rei wished she could have had taken a still portrait of. Even while stuffing food from three different plates in her mouth at once, Mina was able to carry a somewhat clear conversation with her fellow Senshi, while not spewing any food at them. Rei had noticed a thin line of drool escape those hungry lips though...

As for Rei, while no one could say she was as bad as Mina, she seemed to have maintained a perfect balance of how much to put in her mouth so she could reply easily at the right moments, and when to take a drink when she felt a burp coming on (goblet hides mouth, so you can't really pinpoint it on her). Often times, Mina was tempted to spear a small piece of something and offer to personally feed Rei, but that would have to wait until Rei was either alone or had both arms injured; the fire priestess was still had her timid pride, and Mina had to respect that.

After watching the closer crewman as far as manners went, and comparing them to the Senshi, Rei noted that while Haruka, Makoto, and herself were showing an adequate equivalent to the typical pirate's manners, Mina remained a bit too... zealous. Rei only told her once to slow down so she didn't choke- to which Mina did slow down.. about as much as a gun can control how far it sends its bullet- before leaving her to her own devices.

All in all, the second lesson was a complete success. The fact the Haruka and Makoto were already long since used to it... and Minako seemed to have a natural calling for improper manners... helped immensely. Rei had eaten a few meals with them before, and she had, in the privacy of a Senshi only meal, had fought over food with the Princess, so in a way, she too, had simply been used to it.

As the crew began lingering and leaving to return to their duties about an hour later, Rei began to wonder what the next mini lesson would be...

Dish Maintenance?

A/N: - And there's the next chapter. Ah, I wanted the loving feeding to take place in this chapter (when I hadn't written it yet) but I decided to save it for later. Sorry if making Rei not instantly take Mina up on her offer makes the romance start slow but... hey, one of the constant things about Rei is that she's stubborn. Meh, just give it a little time. I still don't know how long this story will be, but I hope I can fulfill my own need to see everyone start to couple up...

Please review for some more funfunfun! -


	5. Alls Fair in Love and War

A/N: Mmm... Alrighty... here's the next chappie. I think I'll draw this out... - so much more fun like that. Aren't fanficcies grand?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 5: All's Fair in Love and War...?

"Ah! Mina-chan, no! That's wrong! Don't do it like that! Geez, you're impossible... what the, hey! Get off me!"

"But Rei-chan! How am I supposed to learn if I don't practice? You're my teacher aren't you?"

"You would think being a Senshi would do something productive but... you're starting to take after the Princess."

"Rei-_chan_...! I am not! AH! Wait a minute, did you 'teach' her too?"

"Mina... a girl like that, she can't be taught- she is what she was born to be. Same goes for you, but apparently, you aren't as gifted in this. Come on! Get it right this time! It's not a very hard maneuver you know. Heck, _Haruka and Makoto could do it in their sleep!_ Can the Senshi leader, the Senshi of Love, be so easily outclassed?"

"Love and War don't work as well in one person. Rei-chan, can we play that-"

"No. Absolutely not. If you can't get this right, I see no reason whatsoever to reward you for it. All right, come at me again- and this time think before you do it."

(Doesn't it just make you wonder what they're talking about? - All right, I'll clue you in.)

"Rei-chan... Why are you being so stubborn about this? You're the one who has a blade-"

"And _I_ know how to use mine. Makoto won't be using one, but she at least knows how to. Haruka might as well have been born with a saber as an extension of her hand, she's a complete natural. You, on the other hand, can't even jab straight. For some odd reason, every time you lunge forward, the blade goes skyrocketing up, and you fall on top of me."

Mina grinned lightheartedly. "Aww... can't you tell? I don't want there to be any weapons in our relationship- I just want to be close to you..." As if to prove her point, Mina crawled over on her hands and knees from the position Rei had pushed her into.

A hand came up and tapped her nose when she came close enough. "You promised, Mina-chan. You should already know that I don't like the idea of whirlwind romances. Too common... too quick... too... painful if the other leaves you..."

As Rei's voice and gaze trailed off, Mina's smiled waned until it formed a concerned frown. And then she remembered, and her whole expression turned to mush from its already softened form. "Rei-chan... you have to let him go. And I'm not just saying that because of our... situation. They were betrothed from birth. If you feel anything towards him... or even her for that matter... it should only be a happiness for their well being. A lot of couples with arranged marriages could never say they love each other as much as those two do. They-"

"I know! You don't have to tell me... I already know. And... I _am_ happy for them. But maybe... I don't know. I..."

"Can I hold you? I know what I promised, but please, can I?"

At that, Rei looked up into Mina's eyes, and the love overflowing from them... radiating from her aura... Before she even realized what was happening, Rei felt herself give a small smile and nod, and then slowly, those delicate, silky arms enveloped her again. _So soft... was she always so soft... ? And this fragrance... it isn't anything of this world... it's... it's the scent of her love... the love she wants me to claim as mine._ So enraptured was she by the sensations, it took her several minutes before Rei realized where Mina had actually placed her head, and upon doing so, blushed a furious crimson red.

"Mina... what...?"

"I can't give you the love they have, Rei, but I know I can make you happy if you let me show you my love. If I said it once, I can say it again, and a million times afterwards, and it'll always be true. I love you, Rei. I want to be with you. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're in pain, I want to soothe your wounds. I can't force you to be with me- no- I _won't_ do that to you ever, but... if you can return my feelings... if you can confirm what I feel deep within you... you'll make me the happiest goddess incarnate to ever walk the Earth."

"I do love you Mina. Love you with all the passion my heart and soul could give. But... something inside me... there's a small part of me that just can't let it happen... I don't know what it is but... can't you at least wait until I can sort it all out?"

A soft sigh escaped Mina's lips before Rei felt them on the crown of her head. "You're the only one for me. If you need time, of course I can wait. But I'll be honest, my feelings for you... they send me into overdrive. Normally, I could wait, I would wait completely, but... now that my body knows how you feel... I... I need to get rid of the excess energy. Mother told me once... before she died... if I ever find someone to love... really love... my body will automatically kick into this overdrive. If I can't contain it, if I let overflow... she said I'll probably go insane." Mina paused, but soon finished, "I'm not asking you to accept the full brunt of my love for you, right now, but can't you allow me, help me, to let go of the water that overflows the goblet of my love?"

There was a long silence before Rei softly responded, her head refusing to move from its soft pillow, "What would you do?"

"Only what I have been doing. A few kisses here and there, maybe a few more hugs, cling to your arm like I did even before this trip started... joke a little..."

"If I reciprocate those little things, will that be enough, for now?"

"Would you?"

As answer, Rei carefully lifted her head, and pulled Mina's down to kiss her. In that one kiss, Rei could sense the energy she felt earlier break off and flow into her own body. _Her love makes me feel so warm... even more so then the fires I grew up with..._

"Rei-chan... I... feel so tired..." Rei glanced down to see that both of them were lying on the deck, with Mina's head resting between her breasts now.

Stroking the fine strands of blond hair, Rei sighed and leaned back, "Then sleep. It's been a long day... The night will be warm enough. I'm actually starting to feel sleepy too..."

The last thing Rei heard before she drifted off, was Mina's quiet murmur. "Thank you, Rei-chan."

"Awww... Mako-chan look! The lovebirds slept together on the deck. Hmm... I think it would have worked better if they'd taken their clothes off first but..."

"Shh! You'll wake them up!"

But it was a mite too late for that. Rei popped open one eye, blinked a few times, and opened both of her eyes. Without moving her head, Rei looked around, first at the body draped over her like a heavy blanket, then at the pirate duo standing in front of her. Making sure she didn't wake up Mina, Rei whispered, "What time is it?"

Makoto squatted down and winked, "Dawn. You can go back to sleep if you like, the sensei is allowed to sleep in. Especially considering you got what, fifteen lessons into one day? Granted they were all very long or anything, but together... You might want to relocate though. The crew will be up and about soon, and they're fairly loud to compensate for having to wake up early. It shouldn't bother you if you're in the captain's cabin, but here..."

"I understand. Mmm... just give me a minute or two."

Rei then proceeded to take several carefully measured breaths, ignoring the tickling sensation when she felt Mina breath softly, and flexed her hands. Once she was sure her limbs were working properly, she slowly bent over, and positioned her hands at Mina's back and knees. Scooting up to a wall, she stood up holding Mina in what might be considered a bridal position. Mina murmured slightly in her sleep, but only cuddled closer to Rei. Sighing softly in relief that she had succeeded in standing up, Rei proceeded to where she knew that captain's cabin was. Years of practice allowed her to walk without disturbing Mina significantly, much like a lady attempting to balance books on her head while walking.

Upon setting Mina down underneath the covers- Makoto had pulled them down a few seconds before- Rei sighed again and sat down in a nearby seat. Carefully, she regarded her two pirate Senshi. "When's breakfast?"

Makoto looked at the position of the sun before answering, "Give the cooks an hour or two more to finish up making it. Breakfast is a loose time frame since there are so many little jobs to be done all around. The crew comes in little spurts whenever they have time, so it might take four or five hours for the breakfast window to close. So we don't announce it with the bell. You can feel free to come down whenever you want."

Her gaze still trained on the sleeping features of the Goddess of Love incarnate, Rei murmured, "If it's not too much trouble... could you bring some dishes here for us? Now that I'm awake, I'll stay awake, but I want to watch her sleep a little longer..."

Haruka grinned knowingly. "Of course. Mako-chan as good as owns the kitchens, it won't be a problem."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll bring some over as soon as everything is finished cooking. We'll leave now, if you don't have anything else..."

"Wait." Rei paused, biting her lip hesitantly before she said, "Today's lesson plan. This is the second day, but I've already covered most of the little details. Today, is all about learning how to use different weapons efficiently. You can get started on that on your own; I still need to work with Mina-chan on her basic blade skills. Is that all right?"

"You're the teacher, Rei-chan; of course it is." Makoto grinned before turning her heel, Haruka close behind. "Well then, see ya later."

As the door closed, another sigh escaped Rei's lips. Her hand slowly traveled up to caress Mina's cheek, which remained a rosy hue from the night before. Rei didn't completely understand what had happened with that one kiss, but it made her feel so good... maybe... despite this feeling inside her... she could accept it all... Rei let out a small gasp as her fingers trailed over Mina's lips, and a tongue slithered out to meet the digits. At the contently slumbering look in her expression, Rei couldn't be sure if Mina was dreaming, or if she was simply a very good actor. But if indulging her a little kept her from losing her sanity... it was all right... wasn't it?

A dreamy look crossed Rei's eyes as she took in the beauty of her one and only. Her luxurious golden hair, the soft wave of her bangs... the perfectly toned hue of her skin... her dainty little nose... those beautiful, rosy lips... "Sleeping Beauty... can I awaken you from your slumber...?" Rei trailed off, her attention fully on capturing the taste of those sweet lips again... the taste of Mina's love... the taste she would find nowhere else. She was only minimally surprised to find that Mina was returning the kiss, but she didn't care, because it meant the love was flowing through her again.

When they broke apart, Mina lazily opened her eyes, a sappy, drunken grin on her face. "Can I wake up like that every morning? I'll be more than happy to return the favor if I wake up first..."

A similar grin was plastered on Rei's lips. "We'll see. Think of that as advance reward. For today's lessons. I _will_ get you to use a sword properly."

A cute pout revealed that Mina had sobered... somewhat. "Rei-chan! Of course I can use a sword! Don't you remember back in primary school, they taught us all to use them! And I was given an award for being the best in the school! It's just that I can't hurt _you_, Rei-chan!"

Rei chose to return to stroking Mina's cheek as she mused aloud, "And what if I was taken and brainwashed by the enemy...?"

Mina smiled again as she answered, moving her own hand up to cup Rei's, "Simple. First of all, I know you wouldn't allow yourself to get taken and brainwashed in the first place. Second, well, all I would need to do is get you to look into my eyes... can't you see the love swimming around inside me?"

"You say that like your love can be compared to sea creatures."

A softer smile graced Mina's lips as she closed her eyes, whispering, "'The Goddess of Love is an entity completely doused by an eternal sea of love. The one she deems worthy of her personal love, those emotions float on the surface, for everyone to see, to be acknowledged by all.'"

"Wow..." Mina peeked open an eye, surprised to find that Rei was attempting not to laugh. At her questioning gaze, Rei broke into a fit of giggles, preceded only by a mere comment of, "I never thought I see the day that Aino Minako succeeded in perfectly quoting something!"

Knowing she was only teasing, Mina huffed likewise. "Oh come on! I got one right yesterday too, didn't I?"

"You mean the one where you said, 'No pain, for the insane?' (Translation: No pain, no gain)" Rei continued to giggle, her cheeks beginning to flush with the activity.

"Hmmm... did I miss a funny joke?" Both girls turned to see that Makoto was at the door, four trays balanced between her two arms. "Rei doesn't normally laugh this much."

As Makoto set the dishes down on the table, Mina sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rei-chan says she never thought she'd see the day when I quoted something accurately."

At that, Makoto chuckled slightly in understanding. "Well, you know, you did make an awful lot of sour attempts yesterday... What was the one you said while we were washing dishes? No sense in crying over spilt onions...? And then when we were learning about the lookout post... Something about having a bat's eye view...?"

Mina sighed, giving in to the point that her quotes could use more work. As they all sat down around the table, Rei added, "I know you _learned_ a lot of sayings, Mina-chan, but don't use them if you can't say them right."

To which Mina replied, another light bulb idea flashing, "What if I want people to quote _me_ instead?"

"Only the Kingdom's jokers would want to do that Mina-chan."

"Ah, that reminds me! Mako-chan, where's Ruka-chan?"

Makoto looked up at that, wondering how the two could possibly be related. "She's taking care of some business below decks. She all ready ate. Is this enough for you two? I can get some more if you like."

Mina and Rei instinctively shook their heads and answered with the phrase expected of them from the Kingdom. "No, this is plenty. Thank you for the food."

Once they realized what had happened, they laughed it off, Rei lightly scolding Mina, "That isn't very pirate-like of you Mina-chan."

Grinning, Mina responded, "Of you either, Rei-sensei."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you know. Lessons will begin as soon as we finish up with breakfast."

"You aren't supposed to exercise after eating though."

"Who said we were exercising?"

"But the sword training-"

"I remember that award you won Mina-chan. And I believe you haven't lost your knack for it. So... we're going to play a little game... one I know you've missed for a long time."

"Rei-chan, what...?"

"You'll see, Mina-chan, you'll see. Now hurry up and finish breakfast."

A/N: Ah, mm... Well, what can I say? I know I shouldn't hurry them, but you know, Mina's impatience has to click somewhere right? "Relationships are only a series of compromises." Or some such thing. Sometimes I feel as if I'm Mina... in that I can never really get quotes right. --sigh-- Mmm... I'm kinda starting to run out of things that pirates do... can ye clue me in a little? Reviewing to tell how you like the story so far would be like killing two birds with one stone, too. - Ah, ciao then.


	6. The Game of Chance

A/N: Ahh... I feel so clueless... It's only been like three days since I wrote the last chapter, and now... I can't even remember what I was referring to at the end. T-T I suppose I'll have to make it up and hope for the best. Please review to tell me how you like Plan B, ne? -;

Oh, and thanks for the tips- I'll keep it in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

_Ch. 6- The Game of Chance_

"EVEN!"

The dice landed... on a two and a five. Rei looked up and grinned at her exuberant student. "Sorry, Mina-chan, that's another two tokens for me. Care to raise the stakes?"

At that, Mina met Rei's gaze, and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Rei sighed and shook her head. "I was referring to money, Mina-chan. We'll never get down to the bottom if you keep only betting two. And here I was about to go on thinking you liked to gamble."

"I do!" Mina sighed and leaned back. "I think I've lost my edge though."

"All right, ready for the lesson then?"

Again, Mina glanced up, surprised. "I thought we were taking a break from lessons."

Rei shook her head for a negative. "No, gambling's a key trait for pirates, too. All right, lean over here and look at these dice."

Mina did as she was told, leaning in so that their noses were only a few inches apart. As Mina watched Rei's fingers nimbly roll the dice so that she could see each face, her eyes widened in realization. Her yell knocked Rei back from her leaning position, along with a noticeable wince. "Hey! No fair! You were _cheating_!"

Rubbing her sore ear woefully, Rei nodded. "Next time you decide to yell, back up first." Once the ringing had stopped, Rei inquired, knowing full well what the answer was, "Would you like to know how, if you were the one picking odd or even?"

Mina nodded, looking cutely apologetic. "Pretty please?"

"As a side note... apologizing, especially like that, make you all the less like a pirate." Though Mina opened her mouth to protest, Rei raised a single finger and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Here, hold these."

Rei handed her the dice, as well as the cup that they were using to roll around the dice and hide them before revealing the outcome. Once Mina had taken them, Rei instructed, "All right, now put the dice in and roll. I'll call it when you put it down."

"Even." The dice came up odd. To further demonstrate, Rei asked Mina to call the next one.

"Odd." The dice came up odd.

Rei repeated it, choosing odd. The dice came up even. "Do you understand how it works yet? It's no longer individual luck. The dice will always agree with the dealer. These, I blessed myself, but Haruka showed me some others that she has that the other pirates use. You could tell that I somehow fixed the results, because you probably sense my energy from them. The other senshi probably wouldn't be able to, unless they were paying close attention."

"Why did I feel it so easily then?"

At that, Rei grinned, and leaned over to lightly brush her lips over Mina's. "Because you love me." Rei paused, and then made a smooth transition back to her original position, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "And also, because if you couldn't sense it now, then this lesson would be hopeless. You can have those dice, by the way. Just so long as you don't get me anything if the dice help you win it. Go ahead, try to defy the dice while I go find the... necessary components for a second level of gambling lessons."

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry about it- I'll be back soon."

Mina watched as Rei walked to the cabin door, opening it, and closing it behind her. She then stared at the dice in her hands. In her eyes, they were glowing with a warm, soothing radiance. _In my hands, these dice give me the same feeling that her kisses do. On a much smaller degree, but still... it's undeniable._

"Even." Mina started practicing with the dice, rolling it with her hands so she could see what really happened. It landed on a total of six.

The next time, Mina waited until the dice had stopped rolling- at a pair of twos, to call out, "Odd." She watched as one of the dice glowed a familiar red, before it turned so that a three was face up. When she blinked, the glow was gone.

"Cool... Thanks Rei-chan... I'm going to treasure this..."

"Good- I'd hate to see a present gone to waste in the trash." Mina looked up to see Rei reenter with Haruka and Makoto. Between the latter two was a rather suspicious looking crate...

"What's in the box?"

Rei dismissed her question idly as she took her seat again across from Mina. After setting the box down between Haruka's and Rei's seats, the two official pirates joined them at the table. "It's nothing much. Mako-chan won't let us drink alcohol until we _actually_ turn twenty-one... so this is compensation. But before that... You know how to play BS, don't you? (pretend she's saying the full word, if it suits you. I won't say it though)"

When Rei held up a deck of cards, Mina nodded enthusiastically. "Ooh fun! But wait... how do we gamble for this?"

"It's fairly simple. Everyone starts out with ten gold coins, twenty silver, and thirty bronze coins. Each card is worth one bronze coin. As you know, five bronze equals one silver, and five silver equals one gold. If you get someone to pick up five cards, they forfeit five bronze pieces to you. If you lose all of your coins before you lose all of your cards, you get booted from that game, and the rest of your cards go into the middle. When only one person has all the gold, or when one loses all their cards, they win. Got it?"

Mina nodded again, followed by Makoto. Haruka asked, leaning forward in her backwards chair, "Why so little cash though? We have more than this. A lot more."

"When you learn to swim, do you start in shallow water with experienced swimmers, or take a boat into the middle of the ocean and jump?"

"Uhh... fine, I see your point. Didn't you say we were going to concentrate on weapon practice though?"

As Rei began shuffling and dealing out the cards, she answered, "This _is _weapon training- just without blades. Mind over matter, as they say."

Through a round of coin flipping, Rei was chosen to go first. "Two Aces."

Haruka went next, casually placing two cards of her own on Rei's. "Two Twos. I'm not bad at cards but... why the change of plan?"

As Mina placed her one card on the table, Rei effortlessly responded, "BS Mina-chan. Haven't you heard? A woman's allowed to change her mind."

Haruka laughed while Mina took up the five cards, pushing five bronze across the table to where Rei could reach it and pull it into her own stash. Makoto put a card down before adding her own comment. "One Four. But you know, Rei-sensei, most teachers don't sit down and gamble with their students."

"One Five. Most teachers aren't teaching their students to be efficient pirates."

"One Six." Haruka place her card on the table. "You mean we weren't efficient before?"

Rei airily commented, keeping her eyes trained on her cards, "BS Ruka. And why don't you tell _me_?"

Haruka sighed as she swept up the cards, moving three bronze to Rei. Mina placed her two cards on the table, bluff uncalled. Makoto answered Rei's question after placing two cards on the pile. "Two Eights. I'll admit, Rei-sensei, we don't normally do even half the things you had us do yesterday, but I can see the reasoning for doing it all."

"Two Nines. Of course you wouldn't do it before; you aren't expected to as captains, but you might as pirates."

"BS Rei." Makoto called.

Rei grinned, and flipped over her last two cards. A pair of Nines. Grumbling, Makoto took the stack, and forked over a silver and a bronze.

Haruka placed a card on the table. "One Ten. Yeah, who would have thought? Me, the greatest pirate that ever lived- washing the deck like a common servant."

"BS." Mina and Rei were in sync, and as they looked up at each other, both grinned. Haruka sighed again as she took back her card.

Then she looked between them and asked, "Who should I give my bronze to?"

Both grinned wider before answering, "She can have it."

Makoto reached over and swiped the coin from Haruka's grasp. "Gee thanks!" The two younger girls glanced at each other, but shrugged in acceptance.

Mina put two cards down. "Two Jacks. Hey, it's not like I have experience doing any of that menial cleaning either."

Rei briefly considered calling Mina's bluff, but decided not to, for the sake of letting the pile grow. Makoto put down a single card, but Rei again resigned against the chance to call.

"One King. And Mina-chan? I happen to remember a certain incident back at the Kingdom that had you helping the servants for more than enough time to learn the trade. Though, according to the remains of five dishes now residing in the trash bin..

"One Ace. Really, Mina-chan? What'd you do?"

A light blush stained Mina's guilty facade as she put down two cards. "Three Twos. I don't want to repeat it, if you don't mind."

"One Three. Aw come on, Mina-chan. It can't be all that bad, can it?"

Rei let out a soft laugh as she placed a card down on the table. "One Four. You'd be surprised."

Haruka debated calling on Rei. She herself had two fours, but the stack was getting rather large... it was better not to risk it. "Two Fives. Now I really want to know. Come on, relive the Kingdom days for us!"

Rei met Mina's glance with amusement, shrugging as if to say, 'Your choice.'

Minako murmured, "One Six. And again, I'd rather not talk about it."

Makoto placed her cards down. "Two Sevens. Bah, we'll pester you about it later if you don't tell us now."

Rei smirked. "Yes indeed. Which path? Pester now, or tease later? One Eight."

Haruka placed one card down without anything more than her mandatory announcement. "One Nine."

Minako growled softly as she placed down a card. "One Ten. No."

Makoto intoned, "Two Jacks."

"Well, let's compromise. A basic summary in return for no teasing hereafter. One Queen."

Minako menacingly murmured, "BS Rei."

Rei noticeably flinched, looking from the pile to Minako. "You sure about that?"

Noticing her hesitation, Minako identified it and grinned in triumph. Carefully, she turned over the last card, a Jack. Her grin widened. "Pay up, Rei-sensei."

Rei groaned as she took the pile of 21 cards and added it to her hand. She then took four silvers and a bronze to pass over to Minako, who was positively giddy with having beaten Rei in at least one round. "Gutsy luck."

In her free hand, Minako held up the pair of dice that Rei had given her between three fingers. "Nah, I'm just gifted."

Rei rolled her eyes softly as Haruka continued on with her turn. The rest of the game was completed without much rise. The thought of compromise had been forgotten by the streak of correct calling of bluffs that had hit Rei. No lie went unpunished, as she called every single one. Even small piles of two or three cards had piled up, which ultimately left it to Mina and Rei. Haruka and Makoto had both run down on their luck, neither having succeeded in losing their cards before their money. After their hands were added to the pile, Mina and Rei went head to head, one card to one card. Not much later, they were both down to their last cards, which meant that whoever called a correct bluff first, would win.

"One Queen," Rei murmured softly.

Not having much choice, if she didn't want Rei to win, Minako whispered, "BS."

Her expression revealed nothing as Rei slowly reached for the card, and painstakingly turned it over. It was the Ace... of Hearts.

Smiling softly, Rei stood up. "Congratulations Mina. I didn't expect it to drag out so long... we should probably get ourselves some dinner soon."

At that, Haruka yelped and stood up, as did Makoto. "Dinner already? Geez, I had no idea. Come on then Mako- let's see what the cooks are making without you."

That was all the encouragement Makoto needed to all but sprint out the door, with Haruka close at her heels. Mina continued to sit, however, and watched as Rei gracefully stretched. She was startled out of her reverie when Rei murmured softly, "The Ace of Hearts... Didn't you say, once, that it was your favorite card because it was Cupid's Arrow, with the A for Ace also referring to 'Arrow'?"

While attempting to remember when she had told Rei that, as it was as good as forbidden for cards to be seen within the Palace walls, Mina replied, "Yeah. But when did I-"

"Shh." Rei froze, her eyes darting around the room. "Do you feel that?"

"Wha-" But then Mina stopped too, and her eyes widened in recognition. "Already? But... but how?"

A single name left Rei's lips before she quickly stalked out the door, Mina close in tow. "Setsuna."

A/N: Ah mmm... I don't know if this chapter did much... but oh wells. So ends the first block/arc of Pirate Lessons- the Trivial Stuff. Now...

The How and Means of Robbing Your Queen

Which also means... Serena, Ami, Michiru, and Setsuna, will be appearing. Mamoru and Saturn have stayed behind to watch the Kingdom. And as the Senshi are the Princess' Royal Guards, where she goes, they will follow. - But in this case... it means the prospect of multiple relationships. - Hopefully, more humor will ensue as a result as well. Please review to get it posted (soon)!.


	7. Preparation of Self and Comrades

A/N: Swashbuckling? Hmm... you know, I _have_ heard of that... just wondering how well I could incorporate it into this story... mmm... we'll see. -

Disclaimer: No, I did not gain any new rights since the making of this story. So yes, that means I still do not own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 7- Preparation of Self and Comrades

"WHAT! How can you be so sure? I don't feel anything!"

"Calm down, Ruka, it's all right, we should have seen this coming in the first place."

"How can I be calm? If what you say is true, the Princess is coming to meet us. And if she sees us, she'll surely want us back at the Kingdom."

"Not necessarily," Minako objected. "The Princess may have grown up a little differently than the one you remember. She _could_ just happen to be crossing our path on her way to visit someone across the sea."

Rei scoffed as she tightened her grip on her arms. "Yeah right. And the only reason the Princess would set foot into a kitchen is to relay a message. Why would the other Senshi be with her otherwise?"

"To protect her? It could be a rather long journey," Makoto offered.

Haruka still smoldered with panic. "If she's heard anything about this ship and its captain, then there's no doubt of her intentions."

At that, Rei looked to the sky for the answer to her pondering. Eventually, she asked Mina, "Say, when _was_ the last time we spoke of Pirates when the Princess was listening?"

Apparently, Mina had been thinking of the subject in recent times, as she effortlessly answered, "We only spoke of it once, just after Mako-chan and Ruka-chan left us. It was early morning when we realized it and therefore discussed it, so naturally, the Princess was half-asleep through it all. By now, I'm thinking Setsuna-san filled her in at least a little though."

Suddenly interested in a possible change of topic, Makoto asked, "What'd you say when we left?"

Rei glanced at Makoto then, flashing briefly to Minako and Haruka, before sighing. "It was very basic, especially on Ami's terms. She told us the markings of a pirate ship, how to identify a pirate if you ever came across one, and if you were outnumbered, use a flare and run. Of course, I'd never see a reason to run from pirates, so it really didn't matter to me."

A suspicious gleam crossed Haruka's expression. "There was more, wasn't there?"

The Senshi of Love shook her head. "It just so happened to be a busy day then. We voted to talk about it on a later date, but we never got around to it."

There was a long silence before Makoto nervously prompted, "So... what do we do? You said Setsuna, Michiru, and Ami are aboard too?"

Rei nodded. "Their energy signals are undeniable. Especially the Princess'. I suppose we could try to reason it out with them. Are you sure you'd be against coming back with us?"

Uranus nodded back vehemently. "The Kingdom just isn't for me. I'll protect it from other pillagers and send warning if I catch sight of possible invaders, but for now, I have no intention of going back. Right Mako-chan?"

The Senshi of Lightning remained silent, finding the speck of dust on the deck utterly captivating. When prompted further for an answer, she only murmured, "I don't know... probably... sure."

Sensing her indecision, Minako softly declared, "You were always meant to be a part of the Princess' private guard, Mako-chan. It's only natural for you to feel a bit of indecision now."

A gruff nod from Rei was noted before she straightened and stood up. "I'll act as a messenger. Something tells me that out of all of us, the Princess and Setsuna-san will react best if I'm the one to tell them."

At that, Mina stood up as well. "Tell them what?"

Rei sighed and turned to face all of them. "We're going to stick together at the very least, until Mina's birthday comes along. Any matters considering the placement of the two pirate Senshi are to be resolved then and only then with the Princess or not at all. The two of us willingly boarded your ship, and will remain perfectly unharmed in the duration of our stay. The Princess is welcome to reacquaint herself with the pirate Senshi, if nothing else, to assure herself that they are still on her side. Be prepared for the worst, or you aren't prepared at all.

"In case you've forgotten, Setsuna-san can predict the most likely future, can see into the past, and is very diplomatic concerning everything. Michiru-san's mirror shows the true nature of the creature it reflects, and is also capable of being used as a lie detector, so let's not make any of the important details lies. Ami is incredibly gifted in the field of academics and medicine, so she may just be there in case anyone gets hurt. The Princess is surprisingly intuitive, so much so that you'd best acknowledge all of your deepest and darkest secrets, because given time, the Princess will learn of it. Depending on the nature of the secret, she may say nothing at all, or pry until you wish you weren't tied to her by duty."

Another long silence prevailed until Haruka made a low whistle. "That's some analysis report you have stockpiled. Just out of curiosity, what would you say about us?"

Rei paused, debating the merits of answering Haruka's question, before letting out a soft exhale. "I don't think I know you very well to judge, so I'd rather not say. Is that all? When the Princess' ship anchors near ours, as I know it will, I'll board their ship. I shouldn't be gone for more than a day or two at the most, so..."

"Rei wait." The fire priestess paused, her hand on the door knob. Mina cast an uneasy glance at Makoto and Haruka, bowed her head quickly, and ran after Rei. They departed together.

Both remained quiet, knowing the topic on the other's mind, but neither truly wishing to breech it. Eventually though, Haruka gritted, "You don't want to stay here with me?"

To which Makoto hastily answered, "It's not that! Just... the Princess is important to all of us, no matter how we show it. Mina-chan's right... I was always meant to be an Inner Senshi... and an Inner Senshi stays close to the Princess to protect her."

"Then what about the other Outers? They can protect the Princess in our place."

"It's not the same. Knowing that she's safe... _because_ of something one of us did... you have no idea how great it feels."

"How... how can you know? We both left before we fully gained our Senshi powers."

Makoto smiled, a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. "When I was ten, the Princess convinced me to go with her to the abandoned house on the hill to clean it up, and then teach her how to make a meal for her mother. You'd think she could be taught just as well in the Royal Kitchens, but of course, she was too embarrassed to be in any position to be seen by anyone while she practiced. Anyways... we actually did manage to clean it up pretty well, and she was making a surprising bit of progress with the recipe I set her up for, but then a convicted criminal disguised as a beggar came to the door. The Princess, darling that she is, wouldn't hear of the beggar staying outside, so she invited him in for some just-set-to-cool chocolate chip cookies.

"I think it took him about five cookies worth before he finally realized who we were. Apparently, courage thrives on panic, even if it's flawed. He turned the table over and in the commotion caught up the Princess and held a knife to her neck. He demanded a hefty ransom or else he'd kill her. Being only ten, you can guess that the both of us were pretty scared at that point. Then... I don't know what came over me, but I calmly called his bluff to harm the Princess with a rubber knife, and then while he was distracted, I flung him away from her, making sure he was unconscious before I tied him up with rope and prepared to call the authorities to him.

"After everything was over, the Princess made sure I was listening, and then thanked me. It was such a heartfelt thanks the reached from her smile to her eyes, that... I don't think I could have ever been happier."

"So that's it then? You want to be happy? Being a pirate doesn't make you happy?" Haruka was struggling to isolate the root of the problem.

Makoto only shook her head. "It's a different sort of happy. Pirating... it's happiness from acceptance and independence. For the Princess... it's happiness from protecting her and knowing you're making a difference."

Another long silence followed, ending with Haruka's growl as she stood. "If we're expecting company, I might as well tell the boys to clean themselves up a little. I think she'd appreciate a cleaner ship too, but we've done so much the past few days... it's no big deal. Meet you at the mess hall?"

Makoto smiled, knowing that Haruka was slowly accepting her decision, whatever it was. "Yeah." Standing, she added, "If the Princess is coming, and her appetite's about the same as before, I'll warn the cooks to make a lot more."

The soft music of laughter surrounded the duo as they exited the room.

"Princess, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Usagi twirled around and gave her closest adviser a gentle smile. "Of course it is, Setsuna-san. They deserve to know; _we_ deserve to know the truth."

"How much more truth is there to learn?" Michiru wondered aloud, contempt almost visible. "Can't you feel their energy signals, Princess? They've congregated with pirates. They've turned their back on the Kingdom."

For the fourteen time in the last half hour, Usagi sighed and protested, "We don't know their intentions as of yet, Michiru-san. We can't afford to jump to conclusions."

Ami stepped forward to show her support for Usagi's judgment, or lack thereof. "The Princess is right. Minako-chan, and Rei-chan, they're both loyal to the Kingdom, and they always have been. They are sure to have a perfectly good reason for this."

At the reminder, Usagi's smile softened to a different meaning. "If Rei-chan agreed to this whole thing, there is sure to be a good reason, since she wouldn't do anything without one."

Setsuna frowned slightly, remembering the vision she had seen. "Be that as it may, we must approach with caution."

Usagi grinned as a small child only would. "Now, Setsuna-san, when have _I_ ever failed to approach a subject without due caution?"

Her followers silently groaned with the coming tide.

A/N: Ahh... sorry for the rather longer wait. Probably wasn't even worth it, huh? Ah, well, my muse and I seem to be directing nearly all of our energy towards my original story so, ah, this story may decrease in quality as a side effect. I'll try to keep that from happening though. ;

Please review, regardless of good or bad?


	8. Discussion with the Princess tachi

A/N: Thanks for the votes of confidence- honest! - Sorry it took awhile again, but here's the next bit. Enjoy!

Ch. 8- Discussion with the Princess-tachi

"Promise me, Rei-chan?"

Rei rolled her eyes as Mina stood before her, one hand innocently behind her back, and the other extending a pinky. Reluctantly, she proffered her own pinky. "I promise, Mina."

After Mina finished with her little pinky promise chant, she brought Rei into a sudden tight embrace. "Give them my best regards, okay? And take care of yourself."

Returning the hug, Rei nodded into her shoulder. "I will. You take care too, all right? I'm leaving you almost alone to care for the crew yourself."

With a grin, Mina pulled back and waggled her finger between them. "I'm the leader of eight headstrong girls- _and_ I'm the Senshi of Love. I can handle this crew no problem."

Shaking her head hopelessly, Rei gave Mina a quick peck on the cheek before moving to cross to the other ship. But Mina would have none of that, not without a properly extended kiss goodbye. With her own cheeks flushed, Mina waved goodbye as Rei crossed the makeshift bridge in a slightly dazed fashion.

On the other side, she was immediately tugged into another hug, which made her stomach roll over with guilt. But she obliged the Princess and hugged her back, before pulling away.

"Rei-chan it feels like it's been so long! How are you? How are the rest of the Senshi doing? Why aren't they crossing too? Rei-chan? Why-"

"Slow down, Princess! I'll answer you in a minute. Let's get out of the sun- this might take a little while."

Reluctantly, the Princess backed off, though she tugged Rei's arm towards what happened to be the nearest cabin. "Come on then- everyone's waiting!"

Cordial greetings were given and taken between the Senshi before they all seated themselves. The Princess remained the first to prompt, "So, Rei-chan? How are you? Is everything all right?" In her knowledge that taking it slow would mean that more questions would be answered, the Princess paused at that point.

Rei let out a soft, calming exhale before she answered, "I'm fine, Princess. So are the other Senshi. Everything is going as well as could be expected."

At this, Setsuna cut in, "And what, if I may ask, were you expecting?"

Turning to look at the Senshi of Time, Rei verified, "Do you mean what the plan was?" At her nod, Rei continued, "Well, I suppose I should get this out of the way first. See, it's like this. About three days ago, Mina and I were talking, and as you know, her uncle set up the voyage to make sure that her surprise wouldn't be ruined, in such a way that she wouldn't cause much trouble. Naturally, if you know Mina, if she doesn't have something worthwhile, or at least a bit interesting to do, she, by default, becomes bored. A bored Mina is a more-unpredictable-than-ever Mina. It just so happens that the Zephyr came into view at that moment, and that capricious persona of Mina's suggested that we become pirates, if for no other reason than to keep our hands tied. I apologize if this has caused you any undue worry."

As they digested the information, all were quiet. Finally, Ami asked, "You agreed to this, Rei? That isn't like you."

Calming making sure that a blush didn't give her away, Rei responded, "I surprised myself too. But I've been with Haruka and Makoto before while they were pirates- they're good hosts."

The Princess jolted at that. "When? When did you see them as pirates, before this week? I didn't hear of that."

Rei assured her softly. "They hadn't taken over the ship at that point, but they already had influence. I think it was around... ten, eleven years ago?"

Ami did some quick calculating. "It was during that visit to see your grandfather? That's why you were delayed, wasn't it?"

A solemn nod was her answer. Michiru then asked, "How can you trust them so easily? They betrayed the Kingdom once- they can do it again."

The Princess whimpered in protest at that. "It wasn't their fault! They got kidnapped last time, didn't they?"

Again, Rei nodded. "Perhaps it would be more of a reassurance to know that Haruka and Makoto never turned their backs on the Kingdom. They're simply protecting the Kingdom on the perimeter. Haven't you ever wondered why we were never successfully invaded?"

Cluelessly naïve, the Princess squeaked, "A good military?"

"Working on the tip-offs from a certain pair of Pirate Senshi." When no one seemed to have nothing more to ask, Rei turned the tables on them, so to speak. "What about you? What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

Setsuna was the one to answer. "Assuring ourselves of the truth. Allow me to verify what you have informed us of as of thus. You boarded the pirate's vessel on account of Minako-san becoming bored. The pair of Senshi already settled on said vessel are merely an undercover scouting and guarding the rim of the Kingdom from invaders. Is that all the necessary information, or is there something else you would like to tell us?"

Rei considered it briefly before shaking her head. "No, that's it. I-"

"You're lying." Michiru's accusation was sharp enough that had it been possible, it would have beheaded the cool atmosphere.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

Setsuna cut in, "The future would not be as it currently seems, if that was all there was to it."

Rei sighed and muttered, "And here I thought your personal saying was 'the future is not set in stone'."

"It isn't," Setsuna agreed, "But from what I glimpsed just the other day, something occurred aboard the Zephyr that altered the timeline."

At that, Rei raised her eyebrow. "You don't say? How so?"

"It is not my current concern to tell you."

"Well then, it is not _my_ current concern to tell you either."

Before Setsuna could object, the Princess informed them, as proud as a hen that had laid her first hen, "I know why she wants to keep it a secret. Rei-chan's in _love_."

If thoughts of her Mina hadn't already flushed Rei's cheeks, the Princess' declaration did, which all the more proved that she was right. If it was possible, Ami's complexion became a darker red than Rei's as her notorious shirking of love made itself known again. Michiru however, held a slightly amused expression, as she measured Rei's depth of feeling with the help of her mirror. She held up exceedingly well to the test.

"This love," Setsuna began, her eyebrows knitted in a rare moment of uncertainty, "It wouldn't happen to involve a fellow Senshi, would it?"

Rei turned her head away from the inquisitive looks, and only responded with a simple, "None of your business."

At the sudden pressure on her wrist, Rei twisted to see the doleful look in the Princess' eyes. "Rei-chan, you know I have a right to know, as your Princess _and_ as your friend."

Before Rei could even consider answering her, however, the ship suffered drastic turbulence as something crashed into it. Even as they all rushed out to assess the damage, Rei knew where it had come from, and cursed her own stupidity, on top of Mina's.

A/N: Short, I know, but what can I say? There's just too many fun places to stop, and not enough motivation to get the next chapter up sooner. Well, ciao y **review** sil vous plait!


	9. Double Shipwreck

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. One ship? Eight Senshi? Hah! As if that would ever happen. (;P) Close though. Ah, never leave Mina-chan alone on a ship stocked with gunpowder and explosives. --shakes head in mourning--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own. Sheesh, you'd think people'd learn that by now...

Ch. 9- Double Shipwreck

"Mina..." Rei groaned as a hand went up to cover her face, elbows resting on the railing. "Why? Kami-sama why? There was a reason I told you not to go into my room..."

"Rei-chan?" When the Senshi of Fire did not respond, the Princess placed a hand on her shoulder, questioning, "Do you know what happened?"

After a long string of mumbling curses under her breath, Rei straightened and looked back at the Zephyr. "Mina-chan found the box of ammunition I stocked in my room before I left. It's not heavy artillery, but it can cause a lot of damage at point blank range."

"Why..." Setsuna came up on Rei's other side. "And why is it that you believe Minako-san is the one responsible for it?"

"She's the captain of the ship for the rest of this week. Only she can issue a command like that. That, and she's the only one who would be stupid enough to try it."

Ami pondered aloud, "Just out of curiosity, besides the obvious, is there a hidden reason for why Minako-san might have made a bad decision?"

"That goes without saying. Mars Crystal Power!"

In a flash of red light, Rei was replaced by Sailor Mars. Nervously, the Princess whimpered, "Rei-chan? Just what are you planning on doing?"

"Making sure Mina knows what happens when she attacks the ship _I'm_ on. Mars..."

Realizing what Rei was planning, Setsuna objected, "Mars! Wait- don't! That's a wooden ship-!"

But Mars ignored her as she pulled back the string of her flaming bow. "...Flame Sniper!"

Arrow released, they could only watch as the arrow caught the speck that was Mina, and tacked her to the burning cabin wall by the hem of her shirt. Squealing with surprise, frustration, and a tint of fear, Mina tossed and turned and struggled to get out of the fire's wrath, even as Makoto came around the corner and doused the fire with one giant bucket of water.

But fire, especially that borne from Mars, is rather stubborn, even when against it's natural foe, water. Thus so, even after backing mostly out of the water's line of offense, it regained its territory, quickly spreading in its quest for the conquest of oxygen.

Mercury, computer analyzer covering her eyes, quickly assessed the situation and set about an attempt to rectify it. "Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody!"

Whilst a good majority of the patrons' attention was on the horizontal torrent of water crashing from one ship to the other, Mercury breathlessly explained, "I hope that wasn't too late. If that fire ignites the remainder of the gun-"

A nuclear bomb could not have been set off quicker than the resulting explosion that obliterated both ships in one blast. Of course, given the fact that nuclear weapons had yet to be formed, such a comparison would be hard to prove. Suffice to say, the explosion looked like an infantile Godzilla's plate of cauliflower, wilted and smoking from his bad breath.

The Princess, despite being the ditz that she most commonly portrayed, managed to do some split-second decision making, whipping out the Crystal and preserving both sets of crew members. As they were keeping float by holding onto various forms of debris, Neptune used her influence to convince the waves to carry them to the closest piece of land, while Uranus manipulated the winds to blow the smoke and bad air away from them, lest they die of pollution rather than drowning or an accident before their time was up.

Separated from her peers as the wooden planks had collapsed from underneath, Mars hastily looked around for a familiar face. For the sake of calling, she shouted, "Princess! Mina! Where are you!"

A few moments later, she heard more than saw a clutter of bubbles on the surface of the water, before the Princess' head bobbed up. Seeing as how she had nothing to hold onto, Mars swam over to her and proffered the other end of the railing she was gripping. She took it gratefully, before looking around to see what she could find of the others.

For having sunk so close to each other, Mars found it rather startling how far apart they all were. Certainly, she could see the outline of pinpricks that was the rest of the crew, and the soaked fukus that revealed the locations of the Senshi, but they were still only that- pinpricks. Regardless, she and the Princess managed to drift onto a deserted beach, and voluntarily climbed to higher ground in an attempt to prevent the current from taking them back out to sea. Looking around once more, Mars confirmed what her mind told her she should have known based on instinct: they were alone on a deserted beach.

Meanwhile, approximately a five kilometer radius from any other survivors, a zonked out Venus, and a body-bearing Pluto succeeded in collapsing on the bank. Further along the perimeter of the same island, Jupiter and Mercury emerged from the waters. Safely tucked in between the midpoint of the area between Jupiter/Mercury and Princess/Mars, was the duo of Uranus and Neptune.

I'd end there, but that'd be cruel, and an utter waste of a chapter, now wouldn't it? Instead, be patient whilst I rotate the pairings, ne? Don't worry, it will still be Minako/Rei and Usagi/Mamoru... for the most part. ;) ---

A$# & °;o;° (Ash/Pyro and Meatball-head/Crybaby/Gluttonous Pig)

"Ugh... I think I could have lived without a near point blank explosion of that size." Mars wrung out the majority of water in her hair, which had come out of its braid in the tussle of water and wind, while she inquired, "Princess? Are you all right?"

To which a low wail colored the response. Turning with an annoyed glare, Mars was about to berate the Princess for being a crybaby- out of instinct and habit- before she really caught sight of her companion. She nearly choked in an attempt to hold in her laughter, which still broke out after a few seconds.

The white dress that now clung to her like a second skin had taken on a ragged flare, as if it had snared sharp thorns or rocks underneath the water. The moon-shaped earrings seemed to have been nearly ripped from her ears in the current, leaving two bare, red ears. Her eyes were screwed up in that way when she was needlessly whiny, but still felt some sort of negative emotion ranging from sad, to bad, to mad (though the latter was very rare in and of itself). The most comical feature of all, however, had to be the hair. A large patch of red seaweed had settled on the crown of her head, with the long snakes of blond hair wrapping around it. Even with a pair of soggy spherical ornaments, the scene upon the Princess' head looked very much indeed like a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

Once the laughter subsided, Mars crawled over and carefully untangled hair from seaweed, and set about squeezing the excess amount out of her Princess' hair. At the absence of teasing, the Princess blinked hard on her tears, and looked up to watch Mars' deft movements. After a few moments, a notion occurred to her that she felt was worthy of mention.

"Rei...?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to detransform?"

As Mars undid the Princess' "meatballs," she shook her head softly. "Nah, see- my hair's still drying. I'll light up a little bonfire later to help it along, but for now, I want to make sure it's dry enough to not effect my normal outfit before I lose the already wet uniform. You... I don't know... maybe we'll go find some large leaves to cover you while your dress dries. You'll catch a cold at this rate, you know."

"Are you... don't you worry about how the others are?"

"I think I would have noticed a significant change in your expressions if anything bad happened to any of them. I can sense it too- they're all fine. Waterlogged, maybe, but fine."

After waiting another few minutes for the silence to settle, the Princess interrupted it again. "Why are you being so nice to me? You aren't normally like this..."

"Mmm... I don't know, really. I just don't feel like it, I suppose. But really, I'm serious about you getting a cold if you stay in wet clothes for long. Just-" Mars paused as she finished putting up the second sphere of hair. "There. All right, come on, meatball head, let's go find you some suitable 'garments'. Who knows? We might even find another living soul here."

"...Soul? Like as in 'ghost'?"

At the tension that suddenly grew from the Princess' grasp, Mars laughed lightly and shook her head. "Soul as in still intact with a living body. Like the other Senshi?"

As they traipsed into the somewhat dense forestry that always seems to accompany a previously uninhabited island, Mars lit a small flame in the palm of her hand, allowing it to warm both of their bodies and clothes. Apparently unable to let the silence prevail, as well as a growing desire to make use of her companion's currently gentle nature, no matter how short it would be, the Princess asked, "So is it true? Are you really in love with Mina-chan?"

The flame wavered momentarily as a blush came unbidden to Mars' cheeks. Taking a deep, calming breath, she responded, "Yes. And it's a mutual feeling."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"No, I mean how do you _know_? Like how _you_ feel?"

There was a short pause mid-step as Mars contemplated the question, but soon answered, "I don't know... it's the Senshi of Love... with her... you just know. There's no 'how' to it."

"Mmm..." The Princess hummed as she rocked back and forth on her heels, leaving her with a strange gait to her walk. Eventually, she whispered, "I'm happy for you."

At that, Mars blinked in surprise. Upon further digestion of the words, she sighed. "Thank you... I suppose. From you, I wouldn't expect much of anything else, but you wouldn't happen to know why Setsuna is... uncertain about it, do you?"

Mentally, the Princess nodded, portrayed outwardly by a small tilt of her head. "Of course I do. Isn't it obvious? Mina-chan is the leader of the Senshi- er... well, from what Mother told me, she's technically only the leader of the Inner Senshi, but the Outers will probably listen to her... if we're all together. Anyways... besides the whole girl-girl thing, I think it's mostly because having a relationship might- in the words of Luna- 'deflect your duty of protecting the Princess in favor of protecting the Senshi you love'." At that, the Princess sighed and shrugged. "If you know me, you know if you can find love, I'll back you all the way, especially considering we're in this for the long haul. I don't want you to spend all that time just looking after me- especially considering I have Mamo-chan, but... you know, traditionalists will always be traditionalists. Now if you could get the others to 'follow in your footsteps', you might win the case based on a majority ruling of the Senshi..."

"If the leader was the first of the 'revolution', wouldn't that be biased then? Of course she'd judge in her own favor."

The Princess chuckled nervously. "I suppose that means they'd pick someone else as judge hmm? Bah, you're either all for it, or completely against it- if you aren't either, than you're probably too indecisive to make a decision."

"Maybe..." Mars let out a soft laugh. "Maybe we can propose a new Senshi law to be passed for Mina's birthday... or mine come to think of it."

"Sure, if we can get back by then. Rei-chan... just how are we supposed to get back home without _either_ of our ships?"

Rei looked over at her Princess as her Fire whined for a burst of more energy. "I doubt you'll like the prospects, Princess."

A/N: Ah, back to regular length, sort of. - Yay! Set up for shippiness! - Review for ideas, alrighty? Scenarios and all that. Since I don't actively look for survivor material, my brain is probably defused of a great deal of useable material. 'Course, it's not a guarantee that if you give me an idea, I'll use it, but I still might tweak it enough to fit my style and my story, so it's 50:50 work-ship - well, maybe not 50:50... whatever. Review, okay? Tankies in advance.


	10. Budding Romances

A/N: scratches head No reviews? Hmm... Well, it's okay. Next chappie featuring Setsuna & Minako! Hmm... Oh, and the other two pairings of course. On with ze story!

Disclaimer: --flips open manga, looks through anime, and confirms online-- Yup. Nothing says Sailor Moon is owned by me. Some Naoko person and other companies too. Not me.

Ch. 10- Budding Romances

Venus moaned from deep in her throat, the sunlight finally arousing her. Pluto turned to look at her, asking quietly, "Are you awake?"

At the sound of her voice, Venus' head snapped up, which then made her realize exactly where she was. With a nervous smile, she nodded and answered, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. You can put me down now."

Pluto, ever the vigilant multi-tasker, had carried Venus on her back while searching for something edible, a good place to rest, and any signs of living creatures. Though she had hardly felt the fatigue- courtesy of extensive work outs outside of regular Senshi training- Pluto carefully bent down so that Venus could disembark. The sudden weight on her feet made Venus wobble for a few moments, but she soon gathered her bearings and they started walking side by side.

The silence was actually rather peaceful, a tranquility that Pluto was accustomed to, in her regular trips through the flow of time, and that Venus rarely calmed down to enjoy. Today, especially after being separated from her love, was not one of those rare days.

It began with the humming of a popular love song. Knowing that Venus had a rather above average knack for singing, Pluto did not mind this in the least.

The humming formed a few low syllables and disconnected words. Pluto made a silent game of trying to guess the words that Venus was uttering. While in the matters of history and concepts she was unparalleled, songs of the commonfolk were rarely given much attention by the Senshi of Time.

The disconnected words slowly joined to make a fair modicum of sense. Though Pluto sincerely questioned the point of writing such a song, she would have had no trouble admitting to liking the lyrics, as well as the melody.

Without seeming to have realized it, Venus began to sing wholeheartedly, save for the faraway look in her eyes. And then it clicked. The notion that she was calling to her love as a lovesick Siren might registered in Pluto's mind. She then connected it to the talk they had had with Rei... Rei.

"M-minako-san?"

Venus blinked, as if the interruption had stolen her away from frolicking in a completely different world. "Hnh?"

Pluto winced slightly, but asked, "I apologize if this may sound like a sudden or inappropriate inquiry, but have you ever fallen in love on a level of those that commonly find themselves in love with you?"

Again, Venus blinked, trying to digest her words. Finally, she verified, "You mean, have I ever worshiped someone? Other than a literal god?" At Pluto's silent nod, Venus' hands came together behind her head as she looked to the sky for answers. "Well, no, actually. Not worship at least. I _am_ in love right now though."

"How can you be sure of that, if you have nothing to base it on?"

"With that kind of logic, how would you identify that first time?"

"I see. In that case, what is your definition of love?"

Venus blinked, halfway to asking the fellow Senshi 'Why' but refrained from doing so in the nick of time. Instead, she shrugged. "Romantic love, I'm guessing, right? Well... to me, Love is the feeling you have for the person that can make you feel warm and cozy inside, no matter what the circumstances are on the outside. Love is the feeling that makes you want to always stay by that side, regardless of the consequences. Love is... a feeling no human should die without knowing at least once."

Pluto was silent for a long period, before she gave a slight nod. When no further questions seemed evident, Venus asked, "Why are you asking?"

As if the question would answer it, Pluto murmured, "Do you honestly believe that you love Rei-san? More than anyone else?"

It was then, that that familiar summer breeze ruffled Venus' hair, and she recognized it. With a soft smile she replied, "I do. But she's also my best friend- has been since the day we met when we were toddlers. Because of that, so long as she still loves me, I'll do my best to make sure my decisions don't hurt her with unnecessary reason."

Again, Pluto remained silent, recognizing the reason behind Venus' wording. Rather then attempt to plow ahead with the conversation, she found a quick change of subject. "The fruit growing upon that tree appear to be ripe and edible. Shall we pick a few to last us until we come upon another?"

Venus smiled at that. "Yeah, I'm starving! Some good ol' fresh fruit will do wonders for my skin! Too many days on a ship- pirate or not- and you really miss the sweet things of the food chain. Now how... I know! Venus... Love Me Chain!"

As the whip of light lashed out and snapped off several fruits, Pluto couldn't help but think, _And here I thought I already did (love you). I suppose I don't need a whip to convince me of that._

& (("")) --- Natural Plants and Pond Water ---

"Ugh... that was a big explosion. Ah- Ami-chan? You okay?"

Mercury smiled wanly as she clutched her own pulsing temple. "I'm as all right as can be expected. What about you? You were close to the source, weren't you?

Jupiter briefly flexed her hands before shaking her head, in effect, losing the migraine in one painful moment. After it passed, she smiled and replied, "I'm fine. I've always been a little hard headed, so nothing was damaged really. Hmm..." Jupiter paused to look around before she murmured, "Any idea where we are?"

In an instant, Mercury had her computer analyst out and working, thus quickly coming to an accurate answer. "We're about twenty-five kilometers from the port city of Kyoma, but this is a deserted island, according to the government records, it's... too small..."

As she trailed off, Jupiter looked up and rose a questioning eyebrow. "Something else wrong?"

Mercury hastily shook her head, but answered, "This island has a radius of approximately five point two kilometers- a small town could fit on this... though you would have to clear away the forest... and-"

"Aww leave it alone. Free plants never hurt anybody did they? Well, excluding the demonic ones- they don't count."

Mercury made a small smile at that. "I'm sensing the others are all safely on this island. Should we go look for them? From here... Michiru-san and Haruka-san seem to be closest."

Jupiter nodded as she stood up, offering a helping hand to Mercury. After thanking her and getting to her feet, Mercury pointed in the direction her computer picked up the strong energy signals of their current targets.

As is commonly the case, the silence started to get to them, after a while. With a low sigh, Jupiter started, "Umm... so... why'd you come with the Princess out here?"

If Jupiter hadn't been watching, she might have missed the light tint of pink that raced across Mercury's face just then. After assuring herself that her stutter was a thing of the past, Mercury responded, "I... My computer made it easier to lock onto everyone and find you."

"Eh..." Jupiter made a small murmur of appreciation, deciding to avert her gaze to the trees that were quickly surrounding them.

The silence lengthened further, before Jupiter managed to ask, "So... what's been going on around the Kingdom since I've been gone? It's been a while..."

"Well, we... the marketplace opened a new chain near the castle, a few years ago. The business is very good now."

"Really? Do they sell any jewels? Emeralds? Jades?"

"Um... on occasion... when new shipments come in..."

Jupiter's hum trailed off into silence, as Mercury tried to find another topic. "Do you remember Mamoru-san? From England (England, Earth, same difference...)?" At Jupiter's nod, Mercury continued, "He and the Princess are engaged to be married next June."

"Are they... willing?"

"Oh, very much so! It's... it's really sweet, seeing them together. They're both born diplomats, so there isn't much personal contact in public, but... mm... you can tell they love each other."

Jupiter watched from the corner of her eye as a sappy grin appeared on Mercury's face, afore she abruptly shook out of it, and blushed out of embarrassment. Then, in a very measured tone, Mercury murmured, "It's something all the Senshi should be able to see for themselves."

As both knew what she really wanted to say, the silence only lengthened again before Jupiter could reply. "I... It's fun being a pirate. Sailing the seas... fighting to my heart's content... heh, losing the court etiquette... but... I can also feel my heart tugging me back towards the Kingdom. To the Princess... To my fellow Senshi... but... I don't know... I'm not sure what I want to do anymore."

After a pause, Mercury murmured, "I'm sure you'll know what I'd suggest, so..."

"No," Jupiter shook her head, "Please, tell me."

Mercury sighed. "You belong within range of the Princess, with her Private Guard."

"Do I really? I'm the avatar of the largest planet in our range. The Senshi of Lightning... of Zeus. Is it really right for me to be paired with you, all the Inner Senshi?"

"Are you saying you're too good for us...?"

"NO! No... I mean... I don't know... the opposite I think. No offense to the Outer Senshi, but... I feel like I should be distance from the Princess... like they are."

"But... They _aren't_ distant... except Haruka-san."

"Wha..?"

"Pluto is Queen Serenity's head advisor. Neptune and Saturn protect the Crown at all times, no matter if it's the Princess, the Queen, or even Prince Endymion. Actually, come to think of it, the Outer Senshi might be closer to the Crown than the Inner Senshi..."

"What! That's impossible! Mina-chan, Rei-chan, you, too, you all protect the Princess right? How can the Outer Senshi be closer?"

At that, Mercury turned and gave Jupiter a wry smirk that was unusual on the Senshi of Wisdom's face.

"You were the first to leave. Half a week ago, Mina-chan and Rei-chan both went out to sea. Who was left? For the Outer Senshi, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, and Michiru-san. For the Inner Senshi... it was just me. They're closer, because more of them are there, at the heart of where our protection actually counts.

"Come back with us Mako-chan. We need you... the Princess needs you... _I_ need you..."

O- & -- (Male/Female & Neptune)

"They're this way."

"And I'm telling you it's _this_ way! My gut instinct is always right!"

"My _mirror_ never lies."

"Oh, come on! There's a hill if we go in my direction- we can look at them from there."

"And run into an assortment of wild creatures, many of which could very well indeed be poisonous on the way? I think not."

"Hey, this is an island- we're no safer here than there. Let's go this way!"

"And I'm telling you, the Princess is _this_ way. Can you not sense her energy?"

"Of c-... Of course I can! J- But the other Senshi are here too! What, you want to just abandon them here for the Princess?"

"And you would rather abandon the Princess? Where is your sense of loyalty?"

"I- Oh stop taking words out of my mouth. I didn't say that. Just, tch, maybe it'd be better if we went our separate ways, and see who finds them all first."

"All of them? You think this was some sort of planned scavenger hunt?"

"Sca- there you go again! Geez, can't I just _say_ something without you interpreting it any differently then how it's supposed to be!"

"Oh? And exactly how do you expect me to interpret it?"

"Exactly like I say it!"

"Come, I sense that Mars is also near the Princess. Will that satisfy your quest in seeking out the other Senshi first?"

"Que- I didn't mean it like that! We-"

"-are only two individuals. There are six other Senshi here, if you also include the Princess. Rest assured, we _will_ all depart together."

Uranus was silent for a long time... until she finally gave in, throwing her hands up in an exasperated gesture, and muttered, "Fine. Let's go see if your way leads to the Princess. But if we hit the beach first, I get to choose which way we go."

"The ocean is a fine place to start, considering that we are all surrounded by it."

"Whatever. Just- this way you said?"

As Uranus took a few steps forward, Neptune stopped her to correct her direction... a few steps to the left. Once corrected, Uranus plowed through the thick grass, unconsciously setting a neat path for Neptune to walk on. With a soft smile, Neptune followed Uranus, knowing that she would be proven right, and even if she wasn't, it wouldn't be too terrible to let Uranus lead anyway.

!$!$ (Uh... the crew... bleeps included)

"Where da heck are we! And where's Cap'n Tenoh? Kino? Heck, right 'bout now, Ise wouldn't even care if it was jus' that Mars chick. Just someone ta point the way!"

"Uh... Ken? I think we're pretty much stranded here... didnt'cha see both the ships get blown to smithereens?"

"See it? _See _it! Boy, Ise was walkin' right past the room that had ta explosives! Idiot! Of course I know the ships are gone! Ahh... me blissful Zephyr... may Hell smite da cretin that had ya destroyed!"

"Uh... you all right there? Erm... you know, I think it was uh, Mina-chan that started the explosives..."

"Dang blondes and their blond moments. Neva shoulda allowed 'er on board."

A/N: And so ends this segment. - hope ye like it, mateys. I'll be wantin' some fee' back, ye 'ear? So review and tell meh what ya thought! Suggestions always appreciated!


	11. Clarify as Needed

A/N: - uber uber thanks so much for the reviews! - With chapter 10, I have superceded all of my other fics for number of reviews for a story. - Sorry it's a little late, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any pigs, pets, or sailor senshi. (dunno where the first two came in but... whatever)

Ch. 11- Clarify as Needed

**Section A: Mako and Ami**

"W-what?" There was a faint ringing in Makoto's ears, but she could have sworn she heard something underneath the surface of Ami's declaration.

Blushing and stammering, Ami blurted out, "The cooks are horrible without your help! I can't help it... Even after so many years to get used to their cooking... yours always tasted the best...!" She paused, both girls watching her shaking fists, before continuing in a subdued tone, "If... if what we've learned from Rei is true... about her and Minako-san... I... Your mere presence would be graciously appreciated."

Makoto's mind was whirling. _If she's thinking about Rei and Mina... is that how she feels about me? No... I shouldn't be assuming anything... especially since I feel like I don't know her very well anymore... not that I did when we were kids but... _"A-ami?" When Ami looked up, eyes flickering with a small amount of trepidation, such as a convict might in face of an executioner, Makoto found that she couldn't bear to disappoint her. With a soft sigh, Makoto turned and responded, "I'm thinking about it, all right? Come on, we should go find the others- we'll worry about whether me, Ruka, or the both of us are returning when it's definite that the _Princess_ has a way of returning."

As Makoto started walking towards the light forestry, Ami stared at her back in silence, before abruptly snapping out of her daze and running to catch up. After a moment of pondering, Makoto suggested, "If we're all together, couldn't we just use the Sailor Teleport?"

Ami hummed in soft consideration before answering, "But Saturn's not here. We can only do it with just all the Inners or all of us combined, right? If we aren't going to leave Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san here, then we need Hotaru-chan's energy, too."

Realizing the futility of it, Makoto sighed. "And then there's the crew to think about, too..."

A companionable silence settled over them as both mulled over the possible escape routes that they could use. Every so often, one of them would offer a possibility, which was then effectively tossed away by the other, or Ami would redirect them in the right direction to reach Haruka and Michiru. At one point, Ami tested the wood by soaking a newly fallen tree with a small tsunami blast. The trunk promptly obliterated into millions of fragments. Building a sea-worthy ship would be hard... or impossible.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mako chose to take her own advice, and continued once Ami had paused. "Can't we teleport using Setsuna's staff? If we all hold onto it..."

Ami sighed and shook her head. "I considered that, but then I remembered, she told us a messenger from whoever created her staff took it with them to upgrade it. Right now, it is effectively in the 'repair shop'."

A small sweatdrop appeared on the side of Mako's head. "And she still left to find us...?"

"Setsuna-san isn't completely handicapped without her staff, you know," Ami objected, "A few days ago, we succeeded in escaping a whirlpool with her expertise navigational skills."

Mako shrugged indifferently. "Well, I suppose if you can navigate through time and space, sailing the ocean blue is like child's play."

There was a long pause before Ami finally decided to ask, "W-what do you like, about sailing the seas, I mean?"

"What do I like?" Mako hummed thoughtfully as she looked to the treetops for answers. "Well... I don't know... There's just something about the sea that's... comforting... in a way that the Kingdom never was. I can't exactly place my finger on what it is but... mmm..."

"Since Water acts as a catalyst for Lightning... maybe knowing that you're surrounded by an outlet for power... is a reassuring thought?"

**Section B: Ruka and Mich**

"Hey, let's take a break and eat. There's some fruit here that looks good to eat."

Michiru blinked and looked up. Sure enough, on either side of the pathway Haruka had subconsciously made, ripe fruit awaited the time to be eaten. "All right,"she called, "Let's."

As both of them found suitable seats, concentrated slices of wind made short work of the stems connecting the fruit to the trees. A soft, caressing breeze planted them in the hands of the two Senshi. "Thank you," Michiru murmured... which Haruka responded to with a small grunt before taking a large bite out of the fruit. Sighing softly, Michiru followed suit in a much more lady-like fashion.

"Do you intend to sail the seas forever?"

Michiru's sudden question startled Haruka out of the daze she had been blinking in and out of, but she shrugged it off and answered, "Sure, if I don't find anything better."

"Turning a kidnapping into a mutiny... are you sure you weren't willing when you left?"

"Who said I wasn't willing?"

"Then why? Why did you leave your post, knowing it was your duty to protect the Princess? The throne?"

"Ever occur to you that a ruffian like me isn't suited for Kingdom etiquette?"

"Yes, actually." Michiru paused, as Haruka gave her a bewildered look. "But if that's your reason... aren't you just running away? I never imagined a coward could become a pirate captain. Especially one as reputed as you."

Anger visibly flashed through Haruka's eyes, ending as she turned away in a sigh of disgust. "I don't know whether I should thank you for the compliment, or slap you for the insult."

"I'll take neither, if it's the same to you. A mark of gratitude from a pirate would stain _my_ reputation."

Haruka stood with a feral growl. "Then why are you following me? If that's how you feel, then why did you leave the Kingdom to search for me?"

Michiru scoffed as she, too, stood up, folding her arms in front of her. "In case you haven't noticed, you took Minako-san and Rei-san aboard your ship a few days ago. We were searching for _them_. We gave up searching for you as soon as we learned what you were doing."

"Oh?" Haruka's eyes narrowed. "And what did the Kingdom say to that?"

A malicious glint flickered in Michiru's eyes as she met Haruka's gaze head on. "The people aren't aware that 'Haruka' became a pirate. They truly believe that you're working undercover for the Kingdom, familiarizing yourself with the bad lot so as to properly inform us of danger should the need arise. They still believe the Senshi of Wind is on their side."

Haruka tried to hide her flinch in vain, plowing on to ask, "And you? What do you think of me?"

Michiru scoffed lightly and began to walk away. Once she was a fair distance from Haruka, she responded, "You're about eleven years too late to ask what I _thought_ of you."

Haruka watched Michiru in silence before snapping out of it and following suit.

**Section C: Rei and Usagi**

"There, that should do it."

Usagi looked down at herself, examining the intricately woven toga of broad leaves. If the material hadn't been what it was, it would have sold for a pretty penny back in the royal marketplaces. Eyes glowing with admiration, Usagi turned to Rei and started, "Ooh, it looks so nice! Thank you Rei-chan! Really, you could open a shop and be really popular with your talent! I just know-"

Rei simply laughed it off and shook her head. Rustling the crown of Usagi's hair that wasn't connected to the meatballs, she murmured, "Nah, taking care of you is enough work as it is. Does it fit right? Your dress is all in tatters now... so you'll have to wear this for a while."

Usagi shook her head vigorously, her smile still wide enough to reach beyond her eyes alone. "No, no! It's perfect! Thanks a million times more, Rei-chan!"

To that, Rei sighed and tugged Usagi's hand, the remains of her dress tucked in her other arm. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Nodding, Usagi easily fell into step with Rei, though she didn't let go of Rei's hand, even as the Senshi of Fire loosened her hold completely.

The chirruping of the birds and the rustle of the trees served as a peaceful background melody while the two traversed the forest. Before long however, Usagi's curiosity goaded her on to break the companionable silence.

"Rei-chan...?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

A light blush arose on Usagi's cheeks, even though Rei still kept her gaze facing front. "How... how far have you gone with Mina-chan?"

If Rei had been drinking at that moment, all of the liquid would have instantly been spurted out. As it was, she promptly became redder than a tomato. "W-what kind of question is that!" After recovering slightly, she clarified, "That... that's no one's business but mine and Mina's!"

Usagi pouted slightly as she leaned her head into Rei's arm. "As your Princess, I'm obligated to know how serious you are.. before I can defend you in face of the rest of the Kingdom."

"You.. still... you don't need to.. we'll be fine."

"Please, Rei-chan... answer me?"

The blush was still extremely evident, but it had calmed down some with the slowing of Rei's pulse. The silence was stretched taut before Rei sighed and gave her response in a low tone. "We haven't done anything beyond kissing. I know she's willing to go farther... and half of me does too, but..."

Usagi softly prompted, "...But what?"

Rei shook her head. "I don't know. When I think of it... something just doesn't feel right."

As Rei retracted into herself as she was apt to do, a small smile grew on Usagi's face... and those who saw her then... might have sworn they saw a glimmer of hope reflecting in her eyes.

**Section D: Mina and Sets**

"Minako-san? If I may ask... what exactly were your thoughts, when you boarded the Zephyr?"

Mina paused mid-step, before shrugging and continuing on. "My thoughts...? Hmm... Well, Rei-chan was still first and foremost in my mind at that point... she was actually the one that suggested a mutiny-"

"Did she really?"

An uneasy chuckle rose from Mina's throat. "Well... technically she did... but I don't think she expected me to follow through with it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... We- erm... mostly _I_- were really bored... so I asked her the things I could do on a ship. She started listing a whole bunch of things, and a mutiny was one of them."

Setsuna was quiet for several moments before she questioned, "And afterwards, Rei-san agreed to it?"

Again, a nervous laugh emerged. "Umm... at that point, she agreed to support me in whatever I did... I don't think she _actually_ agreed to a mutiny... though she did a great job of starting to teach me what it was like to be a pirate!"

A curious eyebrow was raised. "And Rei-san knew the how-to of piracy... how?"

At that, Minako shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. She came up with several lessons that even Mako-chan and Ruka-chan hadn't thought of. I asked her about it once, and she only shrugged and said, 'Kami-sama blesses his followers with many gifts, even if you don't understand or realize most of them.'"

A long silence followed, before a certain action caught Setsuna's attention.

"Minako-san?" When the Senshi leader paused in her scratching of a tree trunk, Setsuna continued, "May I ask what you're doing? You scratched several marks on the other trees as well..."

Mina grinned, stepping aside so that a visible arrow could be seen. "Isn't it obvious? I'm marking the way we went, in case we start to go in circles!"

Setsuna coughed lightly into her hand before she pointed to the marked tree that was next to her. "But Minako-san, I don't believe two marks fifteen yards from each other should be pointing _towards_ each other... should they?"

Grin fading quickly, Minako looked between both trees, a sweatdrop growing on her head as she realized what she was doing. "Ehehehe... whoops. Sorry. Umm... you wouldn't happen to know which way we're supposed to go... do you?"

With a soft sigh, Setsuna simply pointed in the direction they had been heading, completely ignoring Mina's arrows. Minako took one last look at her design, before following Setsuna, who had taken the lead again, as was apparently necessary.

The arrow... that had pierced a heart... which contained the initials "RH + MA 4EVER"... would remain as a mark of loving graffiti for other travelers to see at will.

A/N: ; sorry the snippets are so small... With only dialogue, it's even shorter... but erm... well... there's only so much material I know to work off of... - Hmm... I've got the end result pretty much decided though... I just need to slowly work my way towards it. ; again, sorry for being small, and for the long wait... summer's here now... and while that would usually give me a lot of time to write... I'm feeling awfully lethargic...

Send me some reviews and suggestions to perk me up some?

(Thanks again for following my story)


	12. Remembering Friendships

A/N: --takes deep breath-- All righty here, let's get this chapter started! As a side note, I'm making up most of this stuff along the way, especially the Mako/Ami, Ruka/Mich parts. While I've read enough fanfiction and seen enough possible hintage in the anime for all of them (all the pairings in my story) to be obvious if not valid, I just can't seem to stir up enough ingredients to show it. But then again, that might just be me regardless of the pairing. Erm, if you can think of any suggestions regarding it, I'd be much obliged.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 12- Remembering Friendships

**Section: Mina/Sets**

**Part One: Mina's POV**

I'm so bored... Rei-chan what are you doing now? I miss you so much... it's had to have been at least ten days since I saw you last... (more like a day and half) Ahh... will this forest never end!

I wonder if you've found any of my scratchings, Rei-chan... have you left anything for me? Hmm... I know you must be with the Princess now, by the energy signatures... and we _should_ be heading to the same hill... Waiii! I wonder who will get there first? If I do, maybe I should hide, and then tackle you when you come. Would you be happy? Would you blush and pull me off, playing it down until we're alone? Or would you not care about an audience, and give me one of your passionate kisses... and then... and then...

"Mi-Minako-san?"

Half-startled out of my thoughts, I looked up at Setsuna. "Hmm? What is it?"

She had a strange look on her, as if she could see right through me and knew my thoughts of you Rei-chan... At the giggle that escaped me, something must have worried her, because she walked back down the incline and put the back of her hand on my forehead. "Are you all right? Your temperature seems fine, but your cheeks are a rather unnatural shade of red."

A small smile grew to a cheesy grin as my mind kicked back and continued to think of you, my Rei-chan. I think my outward appearance was starting to really worry Setsuna.

By the time that little fantasy ended- both of us worn out and sated might I add- I blinked and realized Setsuna was carrying me on her back again. Aw, the gracious dear, she didn't have to do that. Just as I was about to tell her I was all right, I saw a bird flash in a streak of sunlight, and I thought of your Firebird. Oh what wicked things you can do with your fire Rei-chan... especially with the fire burning inside of you...

The sun had set before I was ready to think of anything else but you. In that time, Setsuna had set me down against the trunk of a tree, and she had gone to find something worth eating for dinner. What else could hold any priority in my mind then my lovely Senshi of Passion? Ahh, there goes my stomach again. I wonder if Sirens get hungry, or can they feed well enough on the people they lure? Oh, Rei-chan, if I sing, will you let me eat you? Just a little for now is fine... I promise to savor you... I giggled again. Rei-chan! Hurry and come find me so that I can go back to living out my dreams!

**Part Two: Setsuna's POV**

As I walked back to where I had left Mina, instinct told me to be quiet in my approach. Sure enough, as I cleared the last bush, I found her sound asleep, that same happy-go-lucky grin on her angelic face. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I seated myself beside her, dinner all but forgotten. Seeing a rogue tendril of hair beginning to mask her sleeping features, I carefully eased it back behind her ear. She continued to sleep.

A moment's hesitation led to snuggling up to Mina under the soft, starry night. In retaliation, perhaps towards the feel of a warm body, she draped one of her legs over on of my own, and clutched my nearest arm as she rested her cheek on my shoulder. I was nearly ready to allow myself the joy of seeing my love returned, when she mumbled happily, "Rei-chan..." followed by another soft sigh of contentment. I sighed as I looked back up to the stars. This would be a long night, happy or not.

Tracing the constellations, as I was not likely to sleep for quite some time, my mind wandered to my own selfish reasons for accompanying the Princess on her journey. Naturally, as the Queen's Chancellor, I was encouraged to stay behind, to help care for the Kingdom, but my vision would not let my heart at ease.

**Flashback Vision**

"Rei-chan... I'm so glad you're back... that _we_ made it back." Mina snuggled closer to Rei, though as both were unclothed underneath the sheets, they couldn't have gotten much closer. "I love you."

The raven-haired priestess smiled and took a moment to absorb the scent of Mina's hair. "I know. I love you, too."

A few moments of silence passed before Mina asked, "Do you think we would have realized each other's love, if it hadn't been for that shipping expedition?"

Rei laughed lightly. "I don't know if I'd call it that, but I don't know, we probably would have made it known eventually, just not for a while yet."

"What would you have gotten for my birthday if we hadn't?"

A sly, teasing grin crossed Rei's expression. "Oh, let's see here... Maybe a dictionary of quotes?"

"Rei-chan!" Mina playfully swatted her lover, before murmuring, "Fine. Then I would have gotten you a fire extinguisher."

The two shared a few more laughs at that. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Rei-sama? Breakfast is ready."

To which Rei called back, "Thank you, Misha. I'll be there in a few minutes."

As the soft pattering of footsteps faded away, Mina nuzzled Rei and asked, "Aww, why didn't you ask for breakfast in bed?"

Rei shook her head softly as she started to sit up. "Come on, Mina-chan. They'll be wondering where you went next."

**End Flashback**

Another sigh rose from my heart as I gazed down at the Senshi of Love. Dearest Mina, I know you know how I feel, I know also that you could never betray Rei, but at the same time... couldn't you also give our love a chance?

A soft giggle bubbled from Mina's lips as she whispered, "Oh you. Sometimes you're just too sweet to me. I'll get cavities...!"

**Section: Ruka/Mich**

**Part One: Michiru's POV**

These trees have benefited a lot from the moisture of the ocean, and the sun seems to hit them at just the right spots... interesting... I'll have to remember it for future-

"What about you?"

My mind was clearly off in a whole other tangent at that point. It didn't stop me from being irritable towards her though. "What _about_ me?"

That didn't deter her in the slightest. Breaking off a twig from a nearby branch, she started carving it as she walked. "Do you have any turning points in your life that made you see everything a lot differently? I'm not sure about mine- just that I know I had one."

I gave her a derisive scoff. It would have been a snort, if such wasn't as ladylike as my reputation. "Even if there was, why on Earth do you think I'd tell _you_?"

It was a shot in the dark. She couldn't possibly have known me as well as her answer led a part of me to believe. "Oh I don't know... I was just wondering if something happened in your past that made you all snippy and stuff. You weren't like this when I last saw you in the Kingdom. Did you have a really bad break up with a boyfriend or something?"

I think she noticed my flinch. Or maybe it was the hesitation in my next step. Either way, she asked, "Did I strike a nerve?"

I tried to shake it off. "It's nothing. I was just wondering how you could have possibly gotten that idea, when it's nowhere near the truth. When did you decide that men had to break up with _me_ for it to be bad?" I think I tried a bit too hard.

"All right. I'll give you that much, but you don't seem like the kind of teenager growing up that would "break up" with someone on any terms. I figure you'd rather take one look at them, judge them, and if they weren't up to snuff, reject them before they could even start courting."

"And how did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

I think she grinned then- I could sense it in her voice- but my back was turned to her. "Hey, we were good friends back in the day, weren't we? Way _way_ back in the day, before I started rebelling against dre-...sses..."

I tried very hard not to flinch again, but I think my body did so just to spite me. She was closing in on it, and I had barely said anything.

"Does your turning point have to do with me?"

_Shake your head! Idiot! Don't let her know! Shake. Your. Head._ I nodded. May my nervous system be barbecued a thousand times over for listening to my heart instead of my head.

There was a long silence, before Haruka grabbed my arm- though her grip wasn't at all hurtful. "Let's stop here for today. After I get the fire going, I'll go find us something to eat."

I was going to protest that the sun had yet to set, that she didn't have to do all that, but my actions refused to respond to my brain's instructions. "Don't leave me... not again."

She turned around then- she had just been ready to go find firewood- and gave me that silly grin. That grin she would always give me to cheer me up when I was little. My eyes squeezed shut as the ice around my heart began to melt, the water escaping from around my eyes in unison. She didn't say anything. She only held me to her, one hand on my head, stroking it gently, the other supporting my back. When she said those special, heartfelt words to me, the dam really broke, and I began crying in earnest.

"I'm sorry, Michi."

**Part Two: Haruka's POV**

We stayed like that for a long time, since I really couldn't say much else to her. I really wanted to yell at myself for being so stupid though. Really, Michi was my best friend in the whole world, even after I left. If I missed her, why _wouldn't_ she have missed me? I'm such an idiot.

When I came out to our friends- mostly just the Senshi at that point- it was her reaction that I found my emotions riding upon.

Rei-chan, she looked at me strange for a few moments, and then said Kami-sama was planning strange things for us in the times ahead. She said she wasn't like that, and as long as I didn't try anything, she was fine with it. At least, that's what she said. Since that day, she was just a tad more weary of me then before. Thinking back to when Mina told us about her and Rei, that was probably part of the reason she was blushing so hard about it, almost refusing not to accept the feelings at all. Kami bless her heart for love in the end though.

Mina-chan, she asked me what was so bad about boys, that I would turn to girls for love. I answered that I was just too much of a boy myself for any relationship to really work out, and besides, girls were just so much cuter in a whole different way. She just shrugged and told me "whatever sinks your float," which had brought a course of laughter all around. But then, maybe my answer had helped kindle her own acceptance for how she felt or would feel for Rei. It was hard to tell with the Senshi of Love.

Mako-chan, she considered for a moment, and then patted me hard on the back. She joked- or at least I _think_ it was a joke- "Good idea- these guys stink something awful. Maybe I'll join you one of these days." Now I wonder if there wasn't some sort of irony that she was taken along with me when the pirates took us, all of them being guys who _literally_ stunk something awful, from lack of proper hygiene.

Ami-chan... she stared at me for a while, before pulling out her computer and asking if I would reconsider, at least long enough to produce an heir- while being at an appropriate age for childbirth. I'd blanched at that, saying that while no pain meant no gain, I'd rather live without the pain of giving birth. She's probably still worried to this day, and planning on getting more worried, now that Rei and Mina are getting together. Hmm... maybe _that_ was an ulterior motive for going with the Princess?

Usagi-chan... our dumpling princess... she didn't get it at all. She asked what I meant by "I'm into girls" and it had to be explained extensively before a light bulb went off in that head of hers, and she asked what made me switch over. I didn't think I could tell them the truth of it then, so I said that if I was going to be fighting with a whole bunch of girls, I might as well get to like them better than the enemies (who are generally guys). There was an eerie silence before I told them it was a joke. Even then, the laughter was strained.

Queen Serenity smiled with an understanding that even _I _couldn't understand. She told me if that was the path I was happiest with, then I should embrace it as such. Setsuna just told me she had foreseen it, and therefore, it was of no concern to her. Hotaru was just a little baby then, and even by the time I left, she was still too young, so I didn't have to worry about her reaction. I tangled a toy in front of her while I told her, and she gurgled and clapped her hands for me.

And Michi? Ah Michi... such a comical character, as a kid. She had her arms folded, and she just raised an eyebrow as I told her. "And? Don't tell me you just figured that one out, Ruka. I've known for a long time." When I asked her why she hadn't mentioned it then, she just told me she thought I wasn't so stupid as to not have learned that by now. Just when I was about to blow up at her, she just muttered, "I'm happy for you all the same," and walked away, reminding the others that there was a ball to get ready for that night.

Michi was the one that made me turn my head towards the other gender. On the night of her twelfth birthday, she had the grace that some _ladies_ had not a spark to. Wearing those heels, with one of her favorite sea green dresses, I swear she inherited the name of Lady Neptune right there and then. The guys sensed it immediately too, and for some reason, as I walked around- so as to not be caught watching her from any one point- I started to tell the guys that looks were only skin deep, and that she was a real witch on the inside. Halfway through the night, when Rei caught me in the act and asked why I was saying things like that, it occurred to me. I didn't want them interested in her. I didn't want _her_ to be interested in _them_.

All because I loved her.

**Section: Mako/Ami**

**Part One: Ami's POV**

I wanted to blush and stammer, to tell her that didn't come out right... but as she watched me, a strange gleam in her eyes, I lost all nerve to succeed in doing even that much. So instead, I just stood there, waiting for her response. Waiting for her to take those mesmerizing emerald eyes off of mine...

Eventually, she laughed and shrugged, turning back around. "Maybe. You know, come to think of it, trees need a lot of water and support to shine too." She paused, as if considering something, before shaking it off and gesturing for me to follow. "Come on, the Princess is waiting for us."

I waited until she had started moving again before starting to walk behind her. I seemed to be doing that a lot as of late. She noticed this time, at least, enough now to do something about it. With a quiet sigh, she backtracked until she was walking alongside me, at the same pace.

As if to preserve a peace between us, she asked me, "Hey, you ever notice how the sky turns really red around this time?"

Looking up, I answered automatically, "It's only natural. When the sun approaches the horizon, the atmosphere is more apt to- what is it?"

She was smiling at me. I'm not sure why, but she was smiling at me. But then, she turned away and shook her head. "Naw, it's nothing. Go on. The atmosphere is more apt to what?"

I hesitated, looking back at her as she watched the trees rustle around us, but eventually continued what turned out to be a rather long winded explanation. By the time there was nothing more to tell, the sun had set. But Mako-chan still had that serene smile on her face.

"Let's make camp here. This den, some animal probably burrowed here a long time ago, and the form stayed. We'll be fine."

I looked at her, and then at the proffered den. "It seems rather... cramped though, doesn't it?"

She shrugged, starting to pick up fallen branches for firewood. "I won't mind if you don't mind."

I think my heart soared to the skies with that phrase. Could that mean... even just a small possibility.? Either way, if I could spend the night so close to her... I'd happily stay stranded on the island for a while longer, with her.

"It doesn't seem right." Her sudden proximity jolted me out of my daze.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

I think she sensed my thoughts were far away, considering her grin. With no forethought, she dropped the pile of firewood at our feet. "Being who we are, being here, it just doesn't feel right to create a fire, even for warmth."

I felt my cheeks grow red with where my thoughts had gone up to that last bit. Then her words began to sink in, and I gave her a small smile. "I suppose you're right, but all the same, if something happens, I can always put it out."

My pulse quickened as she pulled closer, whispering into my ear as if it would be a secret even from the wildlife around us. "Or maybe between my electricity and our body warmth, we won't need to start one at all."

I desperately wanted to kiss her for that one.

**Part Two: Makoto's POV**

What am I doing? I'm not supposed to see Ami-chan, or any girl really, like this. Why is it that seeing her in the shaft of moonlight... I want to hug her, kiss her... tell her I love her? It has to be the island. There's something up with this island. It just has to be. I can't be feeling all this on my own.

"A- ami-chan?"

I must have blanked out for a moment, because I do _not_ remember pulling her into an embrace, or sliding down the tree so that she was sitting with her back to me, between my legs. Still... I admit... it felt rather nice all things considered...

"Mmm?"

Well, she seemed to be enjoying herself, or at least, not finding anything worth complaining about, so I sighed and leaned back. "It's nothing. Good night."

"Mm... sweet dreams, Mako-chan."

we'll sort it out in the morning. For now... yes... sweet dreams, Ami-chan.

**Dream Phase**

"Ami-chan..!" A young Mako-chan proceeds to tug on the arm of a studious Ami-chan. "Come out a play with us! The book'll still be there when we come back, right?"

Ami-chan wrinkled her nose. "The... but the UV rays Mako-chan! It'll damage your skin and you'll break out with freckles and insert scientific name for zits, if there is one! It's not healthy!"

Mako-chan refused to give up. "Neither is staying indoors on a perfectly nice day! Come on, when we inherit our titles, we'll never get these chances again!"

But the studious Ami-chan had gotten to a rather good part in the book, and she wanted to finish it. "Mako-chan! I really want to finish reading about insert very long scientific name for a certain type of dinosaur before we're called to dinner. There's some things about ancient plants in here that I know you'd like, too!"

Ami-chan's best friend knew what she was getting at, and would have none of it. "Bah, I still say it'll be there when you get back. Look! The Earth's going to be full the whole day, and you'd rather sit here reading?"

"It was full yesterday too Mako-chan. And it'll be full tomorrow too."

"That's not the point! You need to get out more often Ami-chan! Smell the flowers and all that stuff." Mako-chan hesitated, before adding, "It might even make it easier to remember things- make you smarter."

Ami-chan actually looked like she was considering it, before she sighed and shook her head. "I checked the botanical index already, Mako-chan. There aren't any Lunar plants like that."

Mako-chan waited in sulky silence for a few minutes, watching as Ami-chan stuck her nose back in her books. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other before throwing her hands up in exasperation and stalking off with a grumble of, "Fine, then I'll just have to bring the sights to you."

The future Senshi of Wisdom watched as Mako-chan left, but after a small sigh, continued to read.

A few moments though they were really hours later, Mako-chan returned, and thrust a flower between Ami-chan's nose and the book. Said action positively startled her into bolting her head up like an elk caught in the headlights. She then took a more scrutinizing look at the flower, and gasped. Holding it lightly within her own grasp, she murmured, "Mako-chan! This is one of the Queen's roses! You... where did you get this? You shouldn't have taken it!"

Mako-chan only grinned, hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels. "That's for you. And don't worry- I help out with the gardening, so the Queen won't mind. You know the legend about these roses though?"

As Ami-chan continued to stare in awe at the crystalline rose, Mako-chan assumed she didn't, and summarized the legend for her.

"They say if you make a wish on them, the person you love will give you a real rose when the time is right. Are you going to make a wish?"

A furious blush rose on Ami-chan's cheeks. "I- I'm too young for that sort of thing! But... but thank you for this, Mako-chan."

"Will you come with me to see the garden? It's really pretty when the Earth and Mars are where they are today."

Ami-chan considered it a moment, before sighing and placing her bookmark in and setting aside the book. Clambering off the chair, she caved in, "Oh, all right. But no more picking! It really hinders the growth of the flowers!"

Mako-chan laughed and tugging Ami-chan's hand, saying, "You think I don't know that? But when the flower _does_ grow back, it's always more beautiful than the last!"

**End Dream Phase**

Makoto blinked and looked around. The moon was high in the sky now, and Ami-chan was still snuggled in her hold. With a soft smile, Mako placed her cheek on the crown of her head, and whispered, "Our friendship will grow more beautiful than when we saw each other last, right Ami-chan?"

In response, Ami merely sighed and snuggled deeper into the embrace.

**Section: Rei/Usagi**

**Part One: Rei's POV**

Idiot meatball head. I watched as Usagi turned to face me as she talked, and in doing so hit her head on a low branch. With a soft sigh, I walked over and checked it to make sure it wasn't bleeding, and then made sure I knew I thought she was an idiot for it. She only stuck her tongue at me, and started walking again. I had to correct her course at first, but afterwards, she just continued on. That's when I saw it.

On the tree that Usagi had been hit with, there was an unmistakable heart scratched on the trunk.. with the initials... I smiled, even as a light blush came to me. Mina had been here. An arrow through a heart, huh?

There was little time to think it through before Usagi called me, so I just quickly placed my hand over it, and a summoned a small flame. When I left it, a scorched handprint lay over the heart.

_Even if my hand holds your heart, Mina-chan, I'll protect it from the fire. _(or so it should represent)

I had to run a little to catch up to Usagi, but she didn't seem to mind. As we started walking side by side again, my mind got to thinking about the past.. my thirteenth birthday in particular.

**Flashback**

She hadn't been at the celebration for my gaining my Senshi powers. All the other Senshi were there, as was the entire royal court, and the Queen. But she wasn't. And that was all that had really mattered to me. During the ball, I snuck away and walked to her bedroom chambers. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Hoping nothing was wrong, I slowly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. The bed was made, and as I walked over to it, I found a note on your pillow. Addressed to me.

_Rei-chan:_

_You're probably wondering why I wasn't there, huh? Well, come to the old mansion on Cherry Hill_ (I figured I'd give the hill that Mako-chan and Usagi-chan practiced at a name)_ alone, and I'll tell you, all right?_

_Hoping you've found this before midnight,_

_Mina-chan_

I had smiled upon seeing that, and, still dressed in my ball gown, I walked out and over to Cherry Hill.

It was completely dark when I arrived. I rang the doorbell, and some bats flew out of a window of the attic. Just as I was letting out a soft sigh, the door creaked open. Considering I saw only darkness within, I lit a small guiding flame in my hand- a trick I had learned and mastered just today- and walked inside.

I had no idea where I was supposed to go, so I decided to start at the dining hall. Nothing. The kitchen- nothing. The parlor- nothing. On and on I continued, eventually walking up the crickity steps.

I checked the bedrooms as I walked along the hallway, figuring that if she was in any room, she'd be in plain sight. It wasn't until I lit the end of the hallway, that I found her. Just not in any position I would have been comfortable with under any circumstances.

Hanging from a noose, head and arms limp, was Mina. There was a thin red line appearing from her mouth, and as I stepped closer, I saw that her eyes had rolled back. Fear coursed through me, no, more like utmost horror. I stood there for a long time, wondering what I was going to do without my best friend- whom I was just starting to love- and why she did it. And why she had called me over on my thirteenth birthday to let this image burn in my mind for a likely eternity.

Before ten minutes had passed, a low, horrific scream had wrenched itself from my throat. Tears came flowing from my eyes as I crumbled to the ground, the flame just floating in midair... like her.

And then I heard it. "Surprise! Did I scare you?"

Almost believing Mina had already turned into a ghost, and was now talking to me, I looked up, and there she was, live and whole, out of the noose. A hand slowly rose, as if to make sure she was really there, and she sunk down to sit next to me, holding my hand.

As soon as I got my senses back under order, realizing she had never really hung herself, I slapped her hard with my free hand. She sat there, shocked, a hand coming to rest over where my hand had left a red welt.

Tears still streaming in my eyes, I whispered, "Why the hell did you have to make such a sick joke?"

Her smile wavered, before solidifying. Her eyes softened, as she took both of my hands in hers. Then, she whispered back, "Last year, do you remember? I asked you what you'd like for your birthday, and you told me how everyone tries and fails to capture the horror of All Hallow's Eve around that time of the year. You said that for once, you'd like to be honestly and truly petrified with horror. And I said that if it was in my power to, I'd make all your wishes come true. Don't you remember? That was all I was trying to do." She hesitated, and then, "Did I go too far?"

I wanted to slap her again for that one. I _did_ actually remember that day. I just didn't realize _she_ remembered it. Shaking from the shudders that were still being wrenched from me, I pulled her into a sudden embrace.

"Idiot. _Idiot._ Never _ever_ do that to me again. Even if I ask for it, _never_ do that to me."

"I... sorry, Rei-chan." There was a long silence after that, before Minako whispered, "Do you still want the birthday cake I made for you?"

By then, the tears had mostly stopped, and I slowly pushed myself an arm's length from her to look at her. She smiled nervously, before nodding towards the corner. Together, we crawled over, the flame following us, and I saw a silver lidded platter sitting atop a low stool. Carefully, she removed the lid, and as I looked down on it, whispered, "Happy Birthday Rei-chan."

It was a chocolate cake, messily iced, in the form of a heart. In the center of it, a card was propped up that read in Minako's neat, flowing cursive, "Happy 13th Rei-chan:

To the bestest friend in the whole world- Given with Mina's Love."

The tears started flowing again, even as I whispered, "I don't think 'bestest' is a word, Mina-chan." But the smile stayed on my face for weeks afterwards whenever I saw her.

**End Flashback**

"Rei-chan?" I bolted out of my daze to see that the Princess was giving me a concerned look, and was standing right in front of me. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

I was about to ask her what gave her any idea that I _wasn't_ all right, when I felt another tear travel down my cheek. I smiled softly as I wiped away the tears, and strode ahead. "I'm all right, meatball head. I was just remembering a special birthday."

**Part Two: Usagi's POV**

She was crying. Rei _never_ cries. My heart went out to her, wishing I knew what it was. But after I caught up to her, the tears were already drying, and she had a wistful smile on her face. I watched her still, though she didn't break out again. Somewhere down the line, she noticed my consistent glances, and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Usagi. It had nothing to do with you, okay?"

It was _not_ okay. I had to know. "Then who? I'm worried, Rei-chan. You don't usually-"

"I was thinking about Mina's gift to me for my thirteenth birthday, all right? Now forget it."

I was completely and utterly mystified. Mina was the one Rei loved. They were best friends in the Kingdom. Why would her gift make Rei sad?

Most likely seeing my expression and guessing my thoughts, Rei added, "Happy tears. I was really happy. Now stop looking at me like that."

I couldn't help it. "Like what?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Like my whole family just died and you don't know what to say."

There was a long silence between us. Now that I thought about it, no one ever _did_ let on to what Mina's gift that day was for Rei. Everyone else's gifts had been given to her at the ball. Rei had disappeared a little before the gift giving could commence, but she came back about two hours later with Mina, a small but genuine smile on her face. Had she been crying then too? I remember seeing her eyes a little red, but when I asked about it, she waved it off, saying she'd overused her fire a bit too much that day, and it'd go away overnight.

She obviously _had _given Rei-chan a gift- there was no way they could have been best friends and Mina-chan would miss an opportunity like that. But neither of them would say. From the others, I learned that whenever someone asked, they'd smile lightly and change the subject.

Now I was _really_ curious.

Around that time, I think Rei must have realized I didn't know what Mina's gift had been then, and she hastily looked to the sky. "It's getting late. After we eat, you should go to sleep, Princess. I'll stay guard, and keep a fire going."

"Do you really think we'd be attacked? This island seems deserted."

Rei shook it off, firing small zings of fire to let the fruit drop off. "You're the Princess, Usagi. I'm not going to take any chances."

I didn't complain about having to eat just fruit for dinner. It was really good fruit, and in any case, I was too preoccupied with wondering what the gift that made Rei cry was. She didn't say anything the whole night. She handed me some fruit to munch on while she cooked fruit kabobs in a well contained fire. After we ate, she made some flying leaps, and plucked several giant leaves from the large tree next to us. Situating a bed from it between the raised roots of the tree, she motioned for me to lie there and rest.

I asked her where she was going to sleep, and she grinned, saying she didn't need to sleep, but she'd sit on the high root over me as I slept. I worried about her health then, but as she absently began humming an old lullaby, my eyes drifted closed, and the last thing I remember hearing was her whisper, "If dat darn cake don't wanna rise... I'ma gonna get'cha chocolate free of flies..."

A/N: Ahh... that one was really long. Nearly 6000 words compared to my usual 2000-3000. Hmm... Well, I guess you could say it's partly a tribunal thanks to the reviewers who waited for the side coupling shippiness. I don't know if this chapter counts as "shippiness" per se but... well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Can't promise the next chapters will be just as long though, but I'ma still a waitin' ta see if'n ya will review. - Mmk. Ciao for now!


	13. When Winds and Tides Harmonize

A/N: Ah... Okay, I'm going to split up the last (yes, as of now, these will be the last few) four chapters to accentuate upon all the pairings you know I'm building up for with this story. Because a whole chapter will be devoted to each of them- hopefully long enough to make a difference- I hope I can fill it with kawaii(cute), umai(delicious), shippiness. Thus broadcasted, please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 13- When Winds and Tides Harmonize

**Haruka's POV:**

"I hate you."

_What a charming way to greet someone in the morning._ Rather than say that, a small groan came out, as I tried to open my eyes. The resulting upliftance of a certain rather comforting weight woke me completely. My eyes adjusted to the filtered sunlight just barely in time to see my Michi beginning to walk away. I scrambled to my feet as hastily as I could.

"Wait- Michi!"

Shuddering horribly, she paused to shout back, "Don't call me that!" before continuing onto wherever it was that she was planning on going.

Me being who I am, I easily caught up to her, gripping her wrist and whirling her around. "Come on, Michi, don't be like this. I'm all for a routine morning walk, but aren't you going to at least tell me what's gotten you all snippy again?"

The way she glared at me then, eyes blazing, a redness still around them as a result of crying, I felt my breath come up short. In my sight, she was never moreso beautiful, if but only she wasn't angry at _me_.

"I hate you." She stated it simply, and then, as an afterthought, added, "I don't think I could hate you even more right now than if you and I both tried."

I inwardly grinned, a small spout within me desiring to defy her, just to prove her wrong; she saw it, I suppose, and wrenched back around, preparing to begin walking once more.

"Leave me alone."

But I only took her back into my arms, as I had the night before, putting forth all my effort to calm her down, and to have my Michi returned to me. "Don't say that, love," she flinched at that, and I realized I had yet to tell her that I'd loved her, though I knew it well enough inside me. I amended it in my next phrase, "Ah, I'm mixing dreams with reality again. See, I told you in my dreams that I loved you- I love you in reality too, don't you know- and you said you loved me back. So what is it that makes you hate me now, so much unalike my dream Michi?"

I think she had an inclination to growl at me then, but her self restraint is greater than that, and she merely started walking. At least, she tried to, but I held her back. "Let me go."

"Tell me."

She remained silent for a while longer, and then relented, apparently believing that I would let her go if she talked. "You leave me for nine years, and then after the first day we remain in each other's company, you expect all the holes to be filled? You are different from when I remember you last, but at the same time, you are no different. I hate that. You are the source of that hatred, and therefore, I hate _you_. Now let me go."

I wanted to laugh at her last request, but I managed to pull back the urge. "You don't think after all that I'm just going to let you _go_, now do you? I've always cared about you, Michi. No one knows me better than you do. To some extent, I don't think anyone else can tolerate _the real you_ more than I can. Maybe I'm a little different- you are too- but we were kids when we last saw each other. Of course I'd like to get to know you again, and you me."

"Will you return to the Kingdom with me?"

I hesitated, as I had no previous inclination to do so before thus. "I won't go back to the Kingdom. Not to stay."

"Why not?" She seemed to genuinely wish for me to agree, but at the same time, she also wanted to be privy to my reasons.

I hugged her closer to me; her anger seemed to have all but disappeared with our short walk, as she had no objections now. "I... there's nothing there for me, Michi. Sure, I'm supposed to be the Queen's protector, but the Queen doesn't need me there to foul up and hit her while aiming for the enemy."

Her voice softened, and I imagine her eyes did too, at that moment. "That was just once, Haruka. She forgave you, and she wasn't hurt too badly either."

The self-loathing from long ago rose to the surface. "Once is enough, when it comes to life and death matters! I.. I won't risk it again. At least here, out at sea, I don't have to worry about restraining myself."

"Haruka..." There was a fairly lengthy silence, before she tried to speak again. "It doesn't-"

At that moment, I put a hand over her mouth, and glanced around warily. There was something close... something dangerous... I whirled the both of us to face it, and found myself looking at the hugest snake I had ever seen. I couldn't see the majority of its body, but from the bulk of its frame, resembling that of tree trunks, I guessed it wasn't your common garden snake- or even cobra.

I knew Michi was trying very hard not to scream, though we both knew that all snakes were deaf, but I think she was also just too numb from surprise to get her vocal cords working.

Bending low, keeping my eyes on the snake, I whispered, "Want me to kill it? I know how you hate snakes, Michi."

To which she whimpered, "_Can_ you kill it?"

I smiled at that, but as I straightened, I patted her shoulder in an attempt to show support. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Start towards where we were heading before and I'll catch up in a few."

If it hadn't meant averting her gaze from the possibly flesh eating snake, I'm sure Michi would have turned to stare at me. Her voice proved it well enough. "You want me to run away...? And without _you_?"

"Yup," I stepped in front of her, slowly summoning my saber (the special talisman one) to my grip. "Unless you want to be close of enough to smell the stench of it when I cut it up, you'd better get going. Just walk slowly, and when I charge, you can run full sprint."

"Ruka... I can't."

The snake was wondering if we'd be good enough to eat, I'm sure, else it wouldn't be waiting so long. Its tongue continued to flicker midst its data gathering, even as I whispered back, "What's wrong? Got stuck in a mud puddle? 'Course you can."

"I'm not going to let you make me a hypocrite, Haruka."

_How would that...? Oh, right..._ My mind flew back to the night before. It was only to get some firewood and dinner, but she'd asked real quiet for me not to leave her... if she ran off now..."Don't think of it like that. Hey, I stayed when you asked me to stay, so just think of it as returning the favor if you escape when I ask for you to escape. All right? Come on, the snake's getting edgy, I can tell."

She was quiet for a long time, but then I heard her take a step back. And another. The snake noticed, too. Like any proud predator, the snake was not about to just let a prey escape from right under its nose, especially not one so much slower, surely, and one that smelled so delectable.

As it lashed out, I ran towards it, using my wind to push me forward, and the backlash to push Michi farther away. "RUN!"

Michi's never been one to be frozen in fear. At least, not for very long. She ran. To assure myself that she'd escape safely, I set my sights on beheading this monstrosity. At just the right moment, I made a diagonal jump. Normally, the fact that my target was rushing towards me at the same, give or take a little, speed, wouldn't matter. As it was... I failed to watch out for the tongue, and it grabbed me from the air. Wriggling as I was, arms tied to my sides, I wasn't in any position to whack off my bonds, unfortunate as that is.

Ah... how depressing- I tell Michi that I'll take care of it- let her run- and then five seconds later I'm about to be snake food. How lame. _Ah well._ I thought, as the snake got ready to chomp me in pieces- or swallow me whole. _At least she got away, thinking I died a hero or somethin'..._

It wasn't until the snake had closed its maw with me inside that I came to a panic-inducing revelation: _If I don't stop this snake... who's to say Michi won't be joining me in here?_

The thought sent a surge of power in me, and, avoiding the venomous fangs, I transformed into my Senshi fuku, and set about letting loose a personal favorite at the thing's throat. "World Shaking!" It was an afterthought... painstakingly late, that made me realize how destructive that attack would be in such enclosed quarters...

Wherever she was, Michi _had_ to have heard the explosion, as I did what I set out to do- obliterate the head. The only thing was... had it not been for my Senshi endurance, I would have been toasted along with the snake. As such... I instantly lost consciousness, most likely having infinite bruises, abrasions, open wounds, and... and so on...

**Michiru's POV:**

_Haruka...!_ The explosion still echoed in my mind, even as I turned on my heel and headed back the way I had come. We'd promised, I know, long ago, to not worry about the other, so long as one was alive to continue protecting the Crown, but...

I stopped at the edge of the clearing. The tears that had dried the night before due to Haruka's comforting returned with a vengeance at the sight of her marred, limp body. Choking back at sob, I reserved further judgment after checking the status of the area. The snake was dead, no doubt there- the remains of its head nearly made me wish I hadn't returned at all- and Haruka...

I rushed to her side, and carefully checked her pulse. It was there. Beating strongly. I let a soft sigh of relief escape my lips as I looked her over more extensively. The stench and the blood, I'm almost certain was all due to the snake, but, as I ran my fingers lightly down her arms, feeling the cuts that were clotted... surely in danger of being infected... I began to worry all over again. _What if she got poisonous venom into her system? What if... what if it... it..._

Roughly, I shook my head and focused my mind on finding the nearest source of water. _The closest is... the lagoon my mirror showed me before...? I wonder if that'll be enough..._ I looked back at Haruka. _Can I carry her? Should I be moving her in this condition? Will she-_

I stopped my thoughts again, trying to concentrate on what I'd remembered from the health lessons taken during my youth in the Kingdom. _There are too many cuts to be sure of which one might sport fatal poison... if any do at all... and it's also been a while since the explosion, so if she's still alive now, it might be probable that moving her won't aggravate her wounds even further... _I consulted my mirror, as well as concentrating on where the other Senshi signatures were. The results surprised me, even as unguarded as I was at that moment.

_Makoto and Ami are at the lagoon... or at least, they're very close to it. And there are many life forms collected at the beach but why...?_ And then it hit me. Or rather, the ocean current whispered it to me. _We have our ticket out of here._

Strength renewed, I carefully went about putting Haruka in a sitting position, and then from there, deciding the best transportation would be carrying her on my back. The resulting attempts to get her settled there proved to be taxing all on its own, but by zenith time, I had succeeded in starting off.

The distance, I estimated, was about a kilometer- not far at all. Though... with her on my back... Somehow, my mind stretched the distance to twenty (kilometers). I really shouldn't have... I really should have been on guard for any other large predators... but with Haruka so near... my mind started to wander rather easily.

**Flashback**

"Miss Kaiou! We're having a new arrival today- another Senshi, or so they say. We must hurry to prepare you for greeting her!"

I wanted to roll my eyes at my attendant, but being in front of the mirror, she would have seen me, and then scolded me for doing such unladylike things.

How dumb. I'm _six_ years old. What's wrong with acting a little unladylike now and then?

"Mm... Miss Kaiou, which one do you want to wear today?" The nurse held up a sea green dress and a white one. "Just pointing is fine, you know. Which one?"

Ever since I set foot in the Palace, I haven't said a word. I hated my parents for forcing me out of the House of Ocean, out of their lives. They didn't even tell me why. I was supposed to protect the Queen? I'm so much younger than her! She can take care of herself.

I pointed to the green dress. Somehow, white just wasn't in my plans today.

Before I knew it, I was nudged out the door, primped and proper-like, as I've heard the maids whisper. Geez... all this trouble for another rugrat? Why bother? I was told there are seven other senshi, and I've only seen Pluto-san. So this would make the third. Wow. What's so great about that? If you'd won third place in a contest, in my House, you'd be a disgrace.

Therefore, it was with great annoyance that I stopped at the top of the stairwell, and looked down to the parlor. There was a soldier... most likely a guard, but his garb was not of regular Palace militia. The newcomer's...?

Asking for something while being resolute to not speak is tough, but I did it fairly well in my opinion. I wanted to ask what he was standing there for, but I remained silent as I walked down the steps.

He saw me coming. He seemed to sense that I was at least someone of higher rank than himself, for he bowed until I'd reached the end of the staircase. Then, "Ah, Miss, I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'm afraid I've lost sight of my charge. She's a rather mischievous child, and the wind helping her run away isn't of much help to me. Mightn't you know where she is?"

I stared at him. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he continued to fidget restlessly. A grown man asking a child for directions to his charge? How... pitiful.

"Ah she's to be the Senshi of Wind, you know, Uranus." The man bobbed his head up and down rather nervously. "Sandy blonde hair... should be around your age I suppose. Ah... I really shouldn't be asking this of you..."

By then, I was ignoring him. I looked down the hall, unfocusing on my surroundings, in order to pinpoint what would be a new, but noticeable, aura. It was a recent trick that Pluto-san taught me, and it was as of yet still fairly ineffective.

But this time...

A flash of gold blinked in my mind's eye.

Now where...?

I caught the glimpse again as I slowly turned my head.

West?

For reassurance, I concentrated a little harder, and I pinpointed the signature, and then I saw an image of a table decked with food...

I snapped my eyes open, and headed for the kitchens. I didn't bother beckoning him to follow. I would meet her and get it over with. This really was such a bore- why must _I_ be the one to greet them? Just because Pluto-san is already grown up and the Queen's advisor...

He paused, looked both ways, and then nervously scuttled after me. Bumbling dummy.

Up and down the halls we went, the kitchens being actually rather far from the parlor. At every junction, I would stop and concentrate again, making sure she hadn't moved. Not even when we had reached the kitchen doors, had she moved even a foot. She was eating to her heart's content after all.

I looked around and the cook saw me almost instantly. She exclaimed her surprise and pleasure at seeing me, asking what she could do for me. I only shook my head, and headed to the banquet table that had all the finished dishes that were to be for today's luncheon... and a few already made dishes for tonight's reception. I studied the table, gazing at the random spaces that I found, before deciding to use my senses to pick up where she was.

Now that she was nearby, the fleeting sensation was a lot more solid, and as I had recent practice, I succeeded in pinpointing her easily.

Walking over to the place where the aura was strongest, I took a deep breath, and raised the table cloth.

There she was.

I almost grinned, at the way her eyes darkened with fear, wide with surprise. There was an incriminating plate of spaghetti next to her.

The dummy escort came up behind me. "Miss Tenoh! There you are! What... Really, now, a future lady such as yourself... what a disastrous first impression this will make...!"

She continued to stare at me, with those unnerving blue eyes, even as the man helped her out, and the chef hurriedly wiped her mouth with a warm towel.

Finally, she asked, not moving even when the man beckoned her to, "Who are you?"

I sniffed haughtily and turned away, already starting towards the door. A ruffian. A barbarian. This was to be my teammate? Oh what horror I could foresee her unleashing on our balls and banquets!

Just as I was about to leave, my hand already on the door, she called out, "HEY! How rude! Tell me who you are!"

I said nothing as I continued through the door, but as I waited, I was rewarded in hearing the chef murmur, "Oh, Miss, don't you fret over Miss Kaiou. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone ever since coming to the Palace."

There was a long silence, and I wondered what it was that made me stay where I was. I had better things to do than hang around here, waiting to be caught... didn't I?

"Kaiou... What's her first name? And what house is she from?"

I heard the older man scold her lightly, "Miss! Asking such things... here of all places! Ah, I apologize for my charge's rudeness. Come, you're sure to see her again later, at the banquet if nowhere else. Now we must get you settled in. Come along!"

Footsteps. They were coming. I wanted to move. I really tried. But... there was a spark then, then that I knew... I barely managed to step far enough away so as to not be hit by the door.

I heard her voice again, crystalline clear. "You're still here...? Ah, perfect then." I turned to regard her. "I just remembered, when you want to know someone's name, it's only proper to say your own name first, right? So..." She stuck out a hand, giving me a cheeky grin. "The name's Haruka. Haruka Tenoh. I'm from the House of Gale."

I stared at her... and she only grinned back. She didn't mind leaving her House. Or at least, she didn't let that hinder her. To steal from the kitchens on the first day...

It came out before I could stop it. An exhale... a small smile... I managed to cover my giggle with my hand. It was over soon after it began however, and I turned halfway to leave.

The smile was still on my face as I murmured, "Michiru Kaiou. Future Lady Neptune."

**End Flashback**

Ah... our first meeting... I hadn't spent even one minute in her presence, before she completely undid my two, three months of silence. By the end of the day, we were virtually inseparable.

"Mi- michiru-san? Is that you?"

I looked up suddenly, and realized that I had reached the embankment, and Ami was now rushing towards me.

"Oh my, what happened to Haruka-san? Ooh... come on, there's a medical tent nearby. How far did you carry her? Are you hurt? Wha-"

I couldn't help but smile at her, shaking my head again. "I'm unharmed. We were confronted with a giant snake, and Haruka fought it. I... I wasn't in a position to see what happened, but the snake was killed."

She watched me for a little while longer, before nodding and waving over Makoto. With her help, we made short work of transporting Haruka the last leg of the trip. While she was being attended to, Ami and Makoto filled me in a little of the situation I had come across.

Apparently, one of the crew members had been flung ashore with a portable communications radio, and with Ami's help, put it back into working order. They'd sent an SOS signal out, and it would just so happen that Captain Aino's ship, returning from the port city, picked up the call and were on their way. And so, they all decided to head for the largest lagoon, and now, all but the Princess, Rei, Setsuna, and Minako were accounted for.

Of course, to the Senshi, these were the most important people of all.

"Should we go back out to search for them?"

Ami shook her head. "I have them tracked on my computer. It seems that they're heading for that hill in the center of the island. When they get there, we'll make a smoke signal, and from there, at the very least, Rei will know to head there."

"What if... they're in trouble?" They were taking this a little too casually for my liking.

Makoto seemed to sense this and smiled. "No, they're all fine. Ami's computer also keeps track of their health and status, so even if they do run into trouble, we'll know."

Eventually, I simply sighed and shook my head. Just as I was about to leave, Haruka woke up.

"Michi...?"

Her voice startled me, even as we were gathered around her in the medical tent. I placed my hand over one of hers, and she weakly grasped it. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

There was a soft laugh that became a cough, before she whispered, "Bah... I think I know why you hate snakes so much now..."

I smiled back at her. "Rest up. We have our ship to get out of here- we're just waiting for it to dock, and for the rest of the Senshi."

"The rest..." It was then that her eyes flickered over to Makoto and Ami. "Ah, how goes it, guys?"

Ami softly reprimanded, "Save your energy and rest, Haruka-san. With these kinds of wounds, a regular human wouldn't have survived at all."

Haruka smiled wanly. "Good thing I'm not 'regular', then huh?"

She closed her eyes briefly, and her visitors were almost certain she'd fallen asleep, when her eyes snapped open again. Haruka turned to regard me. "Michi...! The... sea! Come with me... and we'll sail the seas together! With my affinity with wind, we can avoid most storms and speed won't be a problem. And... and with you and the sea... we wouldn't have to worry much about wayward currents... or whirlpools... perfect days at sea, Michi! Will you...?"

My thumb lightly traced over the back of her hand as I responded, "And what would we do, Ruka? I'll never become a pirate, even for you."

Haruka's eyes became downcast, but then Ami exclaimed, "Oh, that's right! Well, I'm not about to wholeheartedly agree with Michiru-san's involvement, but I did hear there was a space open in the Royal Navy. Captain Bernough recently retired, and they're looking for someone capable enough to take his place."

While the idea was immediately appealing, I kept my gaze on Haruka. She stared at me back. "Well, Ruka? Do you want to still?"

She grinned. "So long as I don't have to wear dresses to formal occasions, and I don't have to be at the Kingdom for long periods... I have no objections."

I sighed again with mock resignation. "Well then, unless your penmanship has gotten any better since I last saw you- and I'll gander it's only gotten worse- I suppose I'll have to accompany you to write out the reports as well."

Haruka grinned wider. "If I could move, I'd seal the deal with a kiss. But right now... augh... I probably stink something horrible too, so it's better if we wait on that one."

A soft giggle rose from my throat as I nodded. "Yes. We can talk later. Now sleep."

"Yes, Michi..." With that, Haruka trailed off, into a world where she could dream of sailing the ocean blue with her one and only love.

A/N: Hmm... Well, that hopefully wraps up this part. Initially, I wanted it to be solely Michiru and Haruka but... eh... love's more fun when you can interact with others a little.

Oh, in regardance to Mako's flashback in the previous chapter... yes, that was a Moon memory, and yes, it was in a life before the one that this story takes place in. ; it's just more fun for them that way.

I hope you liked this little segment, and though I know it is a well known mantra in the fanfic world... Please Review! -


	14. Learning of a Lover's Tryst

A/N: Mako/Ami! Yay! I have to delve a little away to explain the island's capabilities, but since it's all featuring Mako and Ami together, it shouldn't be too bad.

Oh and, uh... about the computer... heh, yeah, I realized it was a bit high tech too. But my reasoning is, it isn't the blue flip-up one she holds, but the screening part that goes over her eyes when she transforms. I say, it comes with the outfit, so she makes use of it when she can, and it transcends current technology at its best and worst. --nods to self--

As to the radio... hopefully it's low tech enough for that time period- I just call it a radio because it's its closest name...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 14- Learning of a Lover's Tryst

**Ami's POV:**

"Do you think they'll be all right?"

The sudden voice startled me, but upon recognizing it, I smiled softly and continued updating the information I had recently gathered. "They haven't come across each other yet, but they will soon enough. As far as I can tell, they will be just fine. After all, in a lot of senses, they are the most capable of the Senshi- if they can't get out of trouble in their current pairs... well, even if that does happen, they'll be close enough to help each other out."

I heard Mako-chan step closer, muffled though the steps were in the warm sand, and she leaned over to place a hand on my shoulder. The urge to blush was heeded, though I didn't face her until I could be sure that it had left. She whispered, "The most capable Senshi...? Hmm... I don't know about that one..."

Caught off guard, I blinked and turned around. "What do you mean? Between all of us, the Princess has the highest concentration of pure power, and Rei-chan has literal firepower and highest spiritual sense. Setsuna-san-"

She cut me off. "I didn't mean that they didn't have their high points, Ami- just..." Mako-chan paused as she traced my jawline with her thumb, an action that sent a shiver of soft pleasure through my veins, as well as caused blood to rush to my cheeks. "You... just like all the other Senshi, here or not, you have your own specialty, that no one else can excel further at than you. So... you can't _really_ say they're the most capable based on their stats..."

I distinctly felt butterflies hatch and fly around in my stomach. "Ma-mako-chan?"

Mako-chan sat down beside me, her gaze level with mine. The back of her fingers brushed my cheek, which somehow made them a little calmer, and the blush less intense. "I... I don't think I want to stay a pirate anymore... Ami-chan..."

The sudden change of subject startled me, allowing me only to ask, "Why? What changed?"

A soft sigh escaped Mako-chan's lips, and I fought back the urge to lean forward, so that we might breath the same air. Not only would we merely be exchanging carbon-dioxide with each other, it would result in coming shorter of breath, and therefore, our conversation would come to a ragged halt. Also, Mako-chan was continuing in the same soft, wistful voice, her eyes focused on mine, and yet unfocused towards our surroundings.

"When we were first captured... Ruka-chan and I were as good as ready to jump overboard and swim back to the Kingdom, no matter how far away it was. The current captain beat us into submission though-" I couldn't help my gasp of surprise, horror, and instant sorrow, but she paused until I nodded to continue. "Well, he hadn't known he'd captured future Senshi, you see, so he didn't bother asking for ransom. We'd told him we were only peasants, our clean clothes due to the royals donating old clothes to the tailor shop that our parents worked at. He believed us... and only made us do menial chores and whatnot. Everyone was waiting for us to grow... you know, into actual women- for them, it was because we were the only females- for us, it was to gain our Senshi powers."

As another bout of horror coursed through me, she happened to scoff very softly, and temporarily averted her gaze. Her hand trailed off as well, triggering a hint of forlornness to grow within me. "The first day someone dared to.. to try something on Haruka... on my thirteenth birthday... I was there to see, and I reacted instantly. A split second after she had launched him into the air, I hit him with a strangled thunderbolt. Just so happens... he was the captain... and because my emotions were heightened, I... I killed him. Haruka and I... we talked it out, and it was decided that we should take over the ship- Haruka was sixteen by then- and make sure we never came anywhere near the Palace again."

I might have asked why, if I wasn't fluent in the laws of our Kingdom. For the Queen's follower... a Senshi and Lady no less... to resort to killing at such a young age, without the reason of protecting the Crown... I summoned my voice and whispered, "But you did it to protect another Senshi. To protect a comrade, to ensure both of you might live to protect the Crown in the future, that bypasses the common laws of... of murder."

She scoffed again, a little louder than the first time. Her gaze still did not meet mine. "You heard of how Haruka hit the Queen while trying to protect her from an assassin, didn't you? Little arrows with paralyzing gas on them... She'd aimed for the assassin as he was releasing his attack, and her arrow missed him and hit the foot of the Queen. Horrorstruck as she was, Haruka launched again and knocked down her real enemy... but she ran away after that. I saw her in the halls and ran after her... she stopped at the docks, and when we were unguarded, the pirates got us. That was another reason why Haruka didn't see any reason to go home just yet."

Mako-chan took a deep breath, and began to trace scribbles in the sand. "It didn't take long for us to get to liking the pirate life. Every so often, if we found trouble for the Kingdom, we would disguise ourselves a little and report it to a remote survey ship for the Queen, and our guilt lessened each time we did. For us... with our Senshi powers... it was a carefree life, and we thought that was all we would need."

She gulped then, licking her lips quickly. Now, I felt myself leaning towards her, to listen, but I didn't care to stop it. "But then... so many years later... we..." Mako-chan paused to turn again towards me. "We met our best friends again... I'm not sure if Haruka feels the same way about Michiru, though I think she does... it tormented me inside, to realize I had hidden the hurt from separation for so long without letting it out."

"Mako-chan..." The soft murmur rose to my lips, a deep churning within me to tell her to stop, that it shouldn't be here, that if she did...

Mako-chan looked down at her feet now, and I saw a small blush start to creep up into her cheeks. "You probably know what I want to say... with or without you being as smart as you are, you've always figured me out easily."

Sometimes I wish I couldn't, especially in times like these...

"But I want to say it myself too. I... in all the years I've been away, apart from my crew, you were the only one I ever really found myself thinking of."

_Stop it_, Mako-chan! I don't... wait until we're off this accursed island! As much as I wanted to scream it out, to stop her, my mouth refused to budge. My heart was just too stubborn to yield, when its dreams were being granted even as I struggled.

"I saw your favorite constellation a bunch of times while at sea, you know. And every time I did... I'd made a wish on it to be able to see you again... before I even realized I wanted to see you that much. But..." She smiled softly, already half lost in memories. "I did. I really did want to see you. No matter where either of us were."

_Oh, Mako-chan...! I thought constantly of you, too! But not here! Don't say anything more here! I... I don't want to risk this memory being tarnished by falsehood! _"Ma...ko...chan..."

"But then when you actually did arrive, when I actually could speak with you again, when you offered to take me back to the Kingdom... the free spirit within me got scared, and I was dragged along with it. Now though, after it's had time to calm down..."

She turned towards me, and I found myself fighting back tears. She must have been too intent on her own words to notice what my thoughts wanted to scream at her with, because she declared, "I want to be your best friend again. I want to be able to be near you whenever possible. I... I want-"

I finally saw it in her eyes, and my resolve completely melted. Leaning forward so that my arms could support me, I felt the singeing tears race down my cheeks, onto the backs of my hands, as my hoarse voice pleaded, "Stop it! Don't- don't say anything more Mako-chan! Please! I... I don't trust this island to... to... not... lie... to... me."

And then those arms wrapped themselves around me, fierce enough so that I could tell she really cared in her own way, soft enough so that it wouldn't hurt more than help. My resolve cracked further with the support, and I earnestly began to cry my eyes out, even as I made my own ragged confession.

"I think of you all the time, Mako-chan. Every time a sentry told us of invaders on the borderseas, or someone mentioned a nearby port had been robbed by pirates, or even if someone mentioned the course of a lightning storm- I could feel my heart pounding, thinking, hoping, that it was you, that you were making your way back, that you were still helping the Kingdom. Nine years... oh Mako-chan! It wouldn't have mattered how long we would be separated- I'd wait the rest of my life for you... I missed you so much... but... but...

"The captain of our ship, he agreed with the pirates even on this one, he told me about this island. It's the home of the Stone of Lust, Mako-chan. A long time ago, a pirate, working together with a wizard and an apothecary, and possibly with the help of the Goddess Aphrodite... he planted the Stone of Lust here, and it's worth all his life's fortune. It's said to alter a person's emotions, so as to effectively make them fall in love, or bouts of lust, with the closest person to them of the opposite sex. So... the lovelorn men wanted to get it... and some women sent their closest male relatives out to get it... but no one came out alive.

"It was later discovered that as the stone absorbed the already available emotions that the seekers exuded. It... it started affecting any two people that were close to each other in distance... no matter what gender... no matter if it was the _same_ gender. As you get farther from the stone itself, its effects wear off, and so... the male couples... once they came to their own senses... were too disgusted with themselves to return home. That was when the stone gained enough energy from a constant source, to let it affect animals as well. And then... the very trees...

"The snake Michiru-san and Haruka-san ran into, it became that large because it fed on the... the body endorsing fruit... and on the exhausted bodies of lovers." A shudder passed through me, and she held me tighter. I remembered why I was telling her this in the first place, and started getting back on track. "So... so long as we remain on this island... don't tell me anything like I know you'll want to say. I... I don't want the memory to be distorted by how the island affects us."

Mako-chan slowly pulled away, and held me at half arm's length. Wiping a lasting tear from my cheek, she smiled, and whispered, "Not even the Gods themselves could change what I feel for you, Ami. Especially when I feel exactly the same as I did four years ago."

I felt my eyes widen, and her smile grew larger as well. She leaned closer, whispering one last thing before taking my lips into a soft kiss that yearned to become more.

"I'll always love you, Ami."

**Makoto's POV:**

My feelings, what I'm feeling now, are artificial? Brought on by a stupid stone on a deserted island? No. Impossible. What I feel for you... my love is real!

I pressed closer to her, feeling the desire to touch her, to prove to her the validity of my love, never caring who saw us.

She retained sense though, and with some struggle, pulled me away long enough to tell me, "People... can... see..."

I could feel adrenaline course through my blood, in spurts and flowing like river rapids, as I scrambled to my feet, picking her up as I did. Looking back on it, I'm almost certain I was swaying every which way while heading for our tent, but I didn't care then. I was blinded... blinded by my need... my desire... _Dammit, Ami! My feelings _are_ real! Don't you _dare_ take that away from me! You can have anything else- just let me keep _this

I collapsed over the makeshift bed, pinning Ami to it. I moved to kiss her again, but that look in her eyes stopped me. They pleaded for me to stop, I only needed the pause to really think through what I was going to do. And then I realized it. As soft tears began to trickle from her eyes again, I realized it.

This madness... this madness... was what kept anyone else from escaping the island. It wasn't the lack of passing ships or shipbuilding material. It wasn't for lack of wanting to work together for a common goal. It was this madness, that made them stay, to never be without love again. The stone planted the idea that, without it, you would never find love again, and with it, all of your desires would be fulfilled. The madness...

...had overtaken me.

"Wait... please wait Mako-chan... until we get off this island."

I further collapsed beside her, and I only draped an arm over her stomach as I nodded. "I know Ami. I know." The adrenaline was receding... with a few blinks, my senses fully returned under my conscious control. I took a deep breath, and caught the scent of her hair instantly. I leaned closer to her, and wiped away those tears again. "I'm sorry... you're right- it doesn't feel right... with the possibility that it's the stone affecting us. I know I love you though. So, is it all right, if we just stay like this for a while?"

Her hand came up to grasp the back of my hand. "Of course. And for the record, I love you, too, Mako-chan."

"I know. I... I know." She turned over to face me, and we shared a small kiss, before we both fell into the rocking lull of slumber.

**Time Skip: Passing over Ch. 15 but Before Ch. 16**

"Hey, Rodrigo- you see Ami around? She's the Senshi with the blue hair," I added the description in case my pirating mate couldn't tell who Ami was. By the number of times I had asked around for her on other days, it was most likely very easy for him to distinguish which one she was, if nothing else, by the notation of a female name midst a male crew (aside from Senshi).

"Her? Nah, no clue." I sighed, almost defeated, but then Bebe, who sat next to him, spoke up.

"That's the Water Senshi, ain't it?" At my nod, he continued, "Yeah, I saw her. She's at the bow (where the huge carving of a person might be). Looked real bored too, but she was leaning into the rail so I couldn't really tell."

I nodded again. "Thanks, Bebe; I'll go see if she's still there."

"No problem Captain."

I left them at the mess hall, and headed out to where he said I'd find her. I stopped just as I turned the corner, as I saw her talking with Minako. As they seemed to be wrapping things up, I waited until Minako had turned and left- thankfully not in the direction towards me- before sneaking up behind Ami.

Catching her in an embrace- which brought out a small squeak on her part- I asked, "G' mornin' love. What were you talking about with Minako?"

I felt her hand rest lightly on my arm as she leaned back a little. "Mm.. good morning. Minako... she just wanted to say for herself that she honestly had no intentions of rebelling against the Queen."

A laugh escaped before I could stop it. "Just wanted to have some fun with Rei, right?"

In her leaned back position, I saw her smile. "Her very words. Did she tell you that?"

I shook my head. One doesn't need to be told to guess what Mina thinks on any one occasion. Especially with the way she acts. "Nah. I just guessed it from how her relationship with Rei developed."

The smile drifted away, and a forlorn look replaced it. "That... that was another issue Minako was worried about."

I nodded, distractedly resting my chin on the crown of her head. "She hasn't been acting very... lively of late, huh?"

"I ran a scan over her when I first sensed something was wrong, but health wise, she's perfectly fine. I told her it was probably lingering feelings left by the existence of the Stone, and she said that that _really_ worried her."

"Well of course it would... considering she should be really sensitive and knowledgeable about what Rei especially feels. She really doesn't know what's wrong?"

Ami made a small murmur of assent. "No, and I think that fact adds twice as much worry on her as anything else."

"So what'd you tell her to do?"

"To follow her instincts, and pray that her deity smooths over the lumps along the way."

"You actually said that?"

"Word for word."

"Ehh..." I squeezed her a little tighter for a moment. "I never thought there would come a day when Venus might need a little advice on love, but I suppose if someone were to, it would be you."

"What do you mean? I... I really don't-"

I cut her off before she could attempt to demote her intelligence any further. "You're not as bad with love as you might think, Ami-chan. Even the way you turn down suitors-"

"How did you know about that? The last time I saw you..."

A grin came to my lips. "Usagi told me about it last night. In any case, it really does seem natural that if Venus were to talk to anyone about it, it would be with you. First of all, in the system, Venus orbits between Mercury and Mars, right? (I don't know when history made this fact known, so just go along with me here) Since Mars is the one she's worrying over, you would be her next closest confidante. She might have also gone to the Princess, but Usagi's feelings for Rei might have gotten the message tangled along the line. No one else is really close enough to Rei to really possibly understand what either Mina or Rei might be going through with each other."

There was a pause, in which I supposed Ami wanted to make sure I had finished, before muttering, "Usagi-chan never knows when _not_ to say things... just how much did she tell you?"

My grin widened. "Oh, _lots _of things," I teased, "You've been such a 'bad' girl while I've been pirating, Ami-chan."

As I expected, a faint blush grew deeper on her cheeks. Even still, she repeated, "What. Did. She. Tell. You?"

Inside, I laughed as she squirmed nervously. "Hmm... where to start...? Well, she described in _surprising_ detail that... mm... hot springs incident regarding you and Mina... oh, that's probably another reason why she confides in you, mm?"

The blush grew deeper. She stammered, "I- that... it... sor-"

"No need to feel sorry. The past is in the past. So long as you all had fun- hmm.. _did_ you have fun?"

She hesitated, before slowly nodding, her smile obviously made in memory of said incident.

Having realized the infinite fun that could be had in teasing a blushing new girlfriend- especially when said girlfriend was Ami- I leaned down and whispered, "Well, when we get back, maybe we can get Rei and Mina to join us in an encore performance."

To be perfectly honest, all Usagi had said was, "Hmm? Yeah, we've been to the hot springs before. Rei hogged one all to herself, and I got sick the first time they went, but I heard Minako and Ami had a lot of fun."

No need to tell Ami that though. As she blushed to a point where nearly her whole face was red, I kissed her cheek, and said, "We aren't even there yet, but I know 'It's good to be back.'"

A shy smile touched her lips then, and she murmured back with a nod, "Me, too."

A/N: - Well... I figured that was long enough. About 800 words less than the last chapter, but oh wellz. I'll leave that remaining space up to your imagination to fill, as that is always uber-fun. Ciao!


	15. Stone of Lust that Merges Love & Passion

A/N: Blargh, couldn't wait any longer for reviews. - The second to last chapter before the epilogue is here! Yay! 7000 words towards resolving Usagi/Rei and Mina/Setsuna ness. If it gets confusing... in a sense that something doesn't compute... -; just bear with me, ne?

Ahh... the goody goody Mina/Rei. After three days away from each other... they meet again at last! But under what circumstances...?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 15- Stone of Lust that Fuses Love and Passion

**Usagi's POV:**

She's mad at me. I can tell. What did I do now?

I watch her trample leaves underfoot, and soon, I realize she repeatedly looking on both her sides. She's looking for something. I rush up and fall into step beside her. Making sure I have her attention, I ask, "Rei-chan, what's wrong?"

She looks the other way. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

I point out, "You're avoiding me."

"I'm still answering you, aren't I?" She still has that agitated look. And then I get a _new_ revelation. She's nervous about seeing someone, excited, happy, kind of nervous. Could it be...?

"Hey, is Mina-chan nearby?"

My sudden question must have startled her, because she stares at me for a moment before vigorously shaking her head and stepping up the pace.

As I see her walk farther away, I sense something inside me telling me to go for it while I still can, before they're reunited. As we reach the hill, my mind is made up.

She pauses to make sure I'm still behind her, and then starts climbing the hill. I look up, and I find it's rather steep. Shaking it off, I start climbing, following the path Rei is setting.

Halfway up, the rock I use as a hand leverage slips, and I yelp as I nearly go sliding all the way down. It's enough warning for Rei, though, and she snatches my hand from mid air. Once I've calmed down, she asks if I'm all right, and I manage a nod. She waits until I start climbing again before doing the same.

That's when I notice. Right now, Rei is wearing a blouse and tight leggings, and it shows her curves really well. Actually, from my view behind her... Ack! What am I doing? These aren't the thoughts of a Princess! Concentrate on climbing, baka! Every so often, I find my gaze traveling to places where it shouldn't, and I have to berate myself to stop looking. It doesn't really last.

We reach the top landing fairly easily- it just took a while. Rei helps me up the last part, and I find that the hill is so steep, there's only a gazebo to take up the whole top. Oh well. At least it's flat. And it has some benches to sit down on.

Rei apparently appreciates this, too, and by unspoken consensus we both sit down. I watch as she absently grips the thin column for support as she looks behind the bench to the horizon. I look, too, in case she catches me staring. Oh what the hey- we're both sitting, there's no entertainment- why not? I rest my head on my folded arms on the back of the bench, and turn my head so I can watch her undisturbed.

Rei's so beautiful... I wish I could be like her. Everyone knows that if she were into guys, if she cared to go to parties, she'd be the queen of every ball. It doesn't matter that I'm the Princess of the Kingdom, or that Mom is the Queen- she'd be crowned as soon as someone could get her to accept it. And it's not just looks either. Rei-chan is so calm, and rational, and she understands the people who throws tantrums, and she can humble them all with her own fits... She's loyal... fiercely loyal... and protective... and trustworthy... and... and...

Kami-sama, I want her so much.

She finally takes notice of my staring, and turns to me. From the look in those lavender orbs of hers, she's known I've been watching her for a while now, and is unsurprised. Nevertheless, she asks, "Is something wrong?"

_Yes- my whole life is incomplete because I can't have you._ And I don't mean as a companion, as a friend, as a confidante. _I can't have _you

Instead of saying that, though, I shrug. But it's as if she can read my mind, and she turns towards the horizon again. "I wonder how Mamoru-san is doing..."

A haziness begins to fog my brain, and before I can assure her that he's fine, I begin to wonder who this Mamoru is... there's only Rei here... "Rei's the only one that matters to me..."

Her head snaps up and she stares at me. A part of me recoils, wondering how in the world that had gotten out. But figuring I might as well continue, I add, "Thank you, Rei-chan. I don't say it enough- you're always looking out for me."

Her eyes soften and a light smile graces her features. Oh that smile... those lips... how I yearn to kiss them! Again, it's as if she can read my mind, her smile fades and she gives me a strange look. "U- usagi-chan? Are you feeling all right?"

She reaches out, from the angle, most likely to feel my forehead, but I latch out, holding her delicate wrist, purring as I nuzzle that hand. Her skin is so silky smooth, so perfect...

I can sense in her voice as she repeats my name, that she's really growing concerned. I murmur a few words in hopes of reassuring her. "I'm fine... I'll be blissfully happy as long as I'm with you, Rei-chan. With you... all alone... my Rei-chan..."

Abruptly, I find that the hand I held is gone- she's stolen it back. I open my eyes to look at her, and she's standing before me. The multiple hand signs she makes are hypnotic, and I find my eyes growing leaden. Then I see that strip of paper again, and I remember when we first met.

I smile languidly. "I'm not a youma, Rei-chan..."

She releases it, after which she declares, "Maybe not, but _something's _influencing you. Wake up, Usagi!"

Usagi... Bunny... no, don't call me that. Bunny's for everyone else. I snatch the paper out of the air like an unearthly feline. Slowly, I make my way to a standing position, and attempt reaching out for her. She takes a step back for every one I stagger forward. "Rei-chan... call me..." A small voice inside my head tells me there's something wrong, that I'm not being myself, that the Rei-chan I know never looks at me with that much fear in her eyes, that much contempt.

Then again, the Rei I knew also wasn't my lover. _Something_ obviously needed to change.

I advance closer, she keeps backing up, until she hits a post at the other end of the gazebo. "Usagi... come to your senses and wake up! You... you aren't acting like you usually do. You-"

The last of my refusal snaps, and I sprint the last of the distance, taking her up in a hug, even as she struggles. "I love you, Rei!" Suddenly, all her movements stop, though I can hear her soft, rushed breathing, and feel the fall and rise of her chest. Confidence strengthening, I continue, knowing she's listening.

"No one complements me better than you. You're everything I'm not and more. You're beautiful, graceful, smart, strong, loyal, trustworthy... I love you Rei! I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else but you. And I don't care what anyone else says- _I want you._" Finding that my mouth's run dry of words to spout, I slowly back up so I can see her expression. Her head is hung, and there's a strange smile on her face. It isn't one of rejection... or acceptance... more like... that small voice inside me revives just a little. I see sympathetic irony in that smile.

After a long silence, in which I allow her to gather her thoughts, she speaks. It's a quiet whisper, but I can hear it all. And I'm not liking it at all.

"There was a time, maybe a week ago now, that Mina asked me a simple question. 'Why do you want me to wait?' I told her there were some things I needed to search out, to let go, to fully satisfy my curiosity before anything else. She understood, and let it be. Then I had to figure out exactly what it was that was bothering me so much.

"It wasn't you, Usagi. It never had anything to do with you. Or Mamoru for that matter. I knew since before I even knew what love was, that you two belonged together. And I never felt that spark that was needed to start any romantic feelings, for us anyway.

"But I felt it with Mina, instantly. I thought it was just because of who she was, the Senshi of Love. I befriended her all the same, and slowly, I began to realize it wasn't just that. I got scared, and ran. The first thing I bumped into was Mamoru. I was young and naïve then; I tried using him as a shield, to hide my growing feelings for my leader, my best friend, my fellow female Senshi.

"It didn't work. He was getting too attached to you to be an effective obstacle. Then I saw you, and the power you had with the Silver Millennium Crystal. I thought if you could wield that much power for love and justice, you would be a suitable hindrance between me and Mina. It worked longer, but then you clung and wouldn't let go. My plan was backfiring. If I couldn't make you let me go, Mamoru might leave, _Mina_ might give up. The latter, I realized, scared me more than everything else combined. I didn't care what society told me was wrong anymore. I needed Mina, and in being her best friend, I already knew I would be safe in refuge with her.

"I tried to get close to her, I tried to show her how I felt, without having to say it. She didn't show any signs of knowing, or reciprocating. She flirted at all the balls (and parties), with all her suitors. I began to think it was too late.

"But then, on the short voyage that I was never supposed to go on, at least, I hadn't planned to two weeks beforehand, she triggered something. Just by asking what I wanted for my birthday, she figured it out, and she told me she felt the same. If I hadn't been suspicious of her motives, I would have died with the happiness she gave me then.

"I'm getting off track. What you just said, Usagi... I can't reciprocate it. My heart belongs to Mina, and only Mina. I'll always protect you, as the Princess and as my friend, but I can't love you like that. I also realize... I can't love anyone else like that either. Only Mina.

"That... that makes me believe... the one thing that was hindering me from being with her... is whether or not I can accept that. We don't live in an age where we can have children without the 'help' of a male. I've always hated that fact. Maybe in the future, we will, but not now.

"This... in turn... means several things. One, by lineage, there won't be heirs to take on our names. Unless we adopt, but that isn't the same as a child born from us, and only us. Two, unless we trick the priest- Kami-sama forbid- we'll never be 'married' by law. Not in this day and age. I doubt it will really happen in the future either. Three, I can be happy that I won't have to watch my family die of old age; I only have to worry about Mina falling in battle. But I can deal with that; if I'm on the battlefield then, or afterwards, I can deal with that. Four, loving the Senshi of Love, I can feel confident that she knows how much I love her- if she doesn't, I can try again and again until she knows it by heart- and will never really leave me after she knows we're together. She knows how much heartbreak hurts, so unless it's circumstances that can't be avoided anyway, I know I can depend on her to be there for me. Five," Rei pauses to widen her ironic smile, "she understands me in a way no one else, male or female, can. And for that, I have no reason left to believe that she and I _don't_ belong together."

Rei meets my gaze, and I can see the sadness in her eyes. I try to deny it, but I know it's because she misses Mina.

Something other than my heart pulses inside me, and I suddenly feel pure hatred for Mina swell and grow within my bodily limits. How dare she steal my Rei from me. The witch! She's brainwashed my Rei! I won't stand for it! Rei is mine!

A red haze filters through my eyesight, and I take it to be Rei's passionate flames. I can't hear her call my name, even as I see her lips move. She's clutching my arms, shaking me, but I don't feel any pain. I'm numb. I force my body to lean forward, and it instantly complies.

I'm kissing her! I'm actually kissing her! Kami-sama, you must have blessed these lips; they are so perfect, so soft, so delicious...

She pushes me away, but my body won't even listen to _me_ anymore. That little voice that would ask me to stop, that she's my friend, that I know she doesn't want this, but I don't care. I close my ears to it. I approach her, she's in the middle of her transformation sequence- No! I grab her arms, disrupting the change. I clutch tightly, trying to kiss her again, but she seems to know my goal, and fights against it.

We miss the post.. I trip over the edge of the gazebo... I lose my grip on her... I'm falling... falling... Rei, help me, it hurts...

**Setsuna's POV**

"She's close, I can feel it! Sets-chan, do you sense it? They're close!"

Mina turns around, an eccentric grin plastered on her face, her hands behind her back to further signify that she is honestly and innocently happy. I can only give her a small smile and nod in return.

We reach the hill, but just as she starts making ready to climb it, I notice something and bid her to wait. A curious look in her eye, she nods and stops. I start to walk around the hill, and before long, I see an unnatural path of weeds growing in a particular spot. Weary of poison and danger, I use a stick to clear a spot, and I'm rewarded with a clear cave entrance. Mina looks over my shoulder in awe.

"Wow Sets... how'd you know that was there?"

I smile wanly. "Intuition I suppose. Come, let's see what this cave has to offer."

She hesitates, and I know she's looking towards whatever direction she feels Rei from. I don't feel it, even for the Princess, but I lost track of them dozens of yards back. The only one I can sense is Mina, and I can visibly _see_ her. "What about climbing...?"

I shake my head. "Rei-san has most likely already climbed it, and will soon come down. If you like, we can leave a marker, to tell her that we've been here, and she should wait for us if we don't come out before she descends."

She jumps up and down with excitement. Then, concentrating, she summons whip, and unleashes it on the nearest tree. As I clear away a sufficient amount of the weeds that act as a guard, I watch her at work, and soon realize her intentions. Eventually, she claps the imaginary dirt off her hands, signifying that she has finished her ten-minute masterpiece.

The tree is alight with golden heart formations, blazing on each and every leaf, and encircling like a vine on the bark. A tree specially done for the Winter Solstice Festival could not have been more exquisite. "How long will that last?" I ask her ask she walks back over.

She grins and gives me a 'V' sign for... victory in this case, I suppose. "No worries, no worries; so long as I don't die or lose my powers, that'll stay bright."

I cast her a concerned gaze. "Won't that detract from your normal output of power? We might need it inside."

She grinned and waved it off, explaining, "I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I have energy to burn because of how much my love and need for Rei-chan has been growing. (w)"

That explanation, at least, I can believe very well. I know she has tried to suppress it the past few days, but it becomes blatantly obvious at night when she talks and moves in her sleep. She misses Rei. I can see that very well. "Since you seem to have so much light, might you lead the way? If I had my staff, I would do so surely, but as it is..."

Mina is happy to comply. It seems the opportunity to leave a big fat beacon for Rei in the form of a heart tattooed tree has completely outweighed her wish to climb the hill to see Rei sooner. She walks in, holding an orb of light over her hand, and I soon follow.

The tunnel is small, but there's just enough room for one and a half people to walk side by side. It goes on for perhaps twenty yards, before I start to feel something inside me changing. I look up as it momentarily fades, and I see Mina's features highlighted by the orb.

In that instant, I know she is the one and only Senshi of Beauty. To me, no beauty is parallel to hers, nor so perfectly preserved. Her fair skin, her luxurious hair, her well-toned limbs, those delicate features... all is aglow, exuding warmth, love, shining with happiness.

I want to share in that light. I wish to feel all that for myself. I don't remember doing so, but I call out something that makes her stop. Before she can turn around all the way, I'm holding her in an embrace, not too tight, not too informal. Just...

I can smell the scent of her love, that which she was bathed in as a mere babe. That which exudes from her very existence. "I love you, I love you so much."

It isn't until she responds, that I realize I've said this aloud, but I no longer care. She puts me at arm's length, and smiles at me, softly, gently. "I know, Setsuna, I know. I'm just sorry I can't say the same."

An irrational side surfaces, what I felt just moments before, and my grip on her tightens. She squeaks, looking at my hands, and then back at me. "Sets...una?"

"Love me." I plead. "For one night, love me as you would your lover, and let me remember it."

Her smile changes origin, but it's a smile nonetheless. Slowly, she reaches up to take hold of my wrists, and gently makes me release my hold. "You know I can't do that, Sets. I won't break Rei's trust. Besides... I couldn't... 'love you as a lover' anyway... even for a night. I... I'm not the one for you, Setsuna."

The rash spirit fluctuated again- I held her shoulders and kissed her. She's surprised, and I sense that's the only reason her mouth is open to me. But even as I chance a moment to deepen the kiss, she pulls away, stepping back. That warmth... I have to have it! I felt it for a blissful moment... in that kiss... Mina! Let me feel it again!

"Don't do this, Setsuna... Don't do this to yourself." I still advance. "Stop! This... this isn't like you! Snap out of it!"

Her words slowly fade away, and a red haze filters my vision. I approach her again. She streams the light so that it follows her, growing longer, as she turns and sprints down the passage. I give chase, though my limbs begin to feel numb and leaden.

Moments later, I hear her squeal echo through the tunnel, and I inherently pick up the pace. It isn't long before I come to a staircase leading down, and I assume she's tripped and fallen. I lethargically make my way down. There's an unladylike "Umph" that signifies Mina has reached the bottom of the staircase, I try to force my muscles to go faster, and I trip. The way is a lot faster, but had I not been numbed, I fear it would have hurt drastically. In any case, it seems Mina had not been able to move, for I landed in a quite compromising position on top of her.

She is facing me, and her eyes open wide at that moment. Mina struggles to throw me off, but something about my leaden muscles make this impossible. I move down to kiss her, and she turns her head to the side. I get her ear. It doesn't matter much to me; I begin to kiss it, suckle it, lick it softly. She struggles even harder at the first contact, but eventually, all movement ceases.

Believing it to mean she'll allow me to continue without a fight, I slowly begin to unbutton her blouse. Her hand stops me, and I realize I never really held back any of her limbs. Her voice is soft, but it echoes. "This isn't right, Setsuna. Stop this. You're above this, I know you are."

A rough snarl is emitted from my throat as I nuzzle her neck. A voice that we both know not to my mine, spoke out, "As long as I get what I want, I am willing to shed dignity."

She stares at me a moment, and then her head jerks to the side. I can hardly hear anymore, but I sense another's arrival. _No, she is _mine_! No one else shall have her!_

But in my moment of distraction, she's summoned a small, heart-shaped shock, and she presses it to my forehead. Her face is spinning all around... and the last thing I see are her gentle eyes... the eyes of one who rejected me, but had no wish for me to be hurt by it.

An unlikely outcome.

**Rei's POV:**

Running after the Princess, I just barely manage to grab her hand before the rest of her body drops out of my line of vision. A split-second later, I follow her. Idiot Bunny that she is, she just _has_ to go tumbling into a burrow that was meant for someone more than half her mass. Nevertheless, I manage to curl around her so as to protect her from the greater brunt of the bumps.

The long spiral tunnel eventually comes to an end, and I unwrap myself from Usagi. Looking around, and wincing as I raise my hand to light a small fire, I see that we're in a rather spacious cavern. The hill must be almost completely hollow- and the hole deliberate.

Before I can think on it any longer, Usagi's revived and starting on me again. Kami-sama help me, I know she's possessed by _something_! I try to push her away, to move, but even the attempt aches my bones. _Damnit Usagi, I know you're the Princess, but stay the hell away from me!_

It's then that I catch sight of a dim light from the other side. _Could it be...?_ Despite how much it hurts, I try to rise as I call out, "MINA! ARE YOU HERE?"

I hear a rustling, but there's no other reply. The light momentarily flares, before going completely out. I nearly lose all hope, but then the dim light is back, and it's moving.

I try to stand again, but Usagi, perhaps realizing I can't get away with her on top of me, maneuvers to be just so. _Gah! Usagi, when we get back- I'm putting you on a diet!_

The footsteps echo as they draw nearer, and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It's Mina. It just _has_ to be her...!

I hear rustling again, but it's one of a different nature, and much closer to me. Even in my dim lighting, I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks, as the leaf dress I made for Usagi falls apart, and the slashes the ragged rocks in the tunnel made in my shirt leave the garment in a similar manner. I struggle to throw her off me again, but the pain becomes even more noticeable as a strange draft blows through the cavern.

Momentarily, I debate smacking her over the head hard enough so that she becomes unconscious, but there are two problems with that. One, she's the heir to the Kingdom, and hitting her that hard, no matter what the circumstances, might be considered a treason of sorts. Two, my whole body hurts so much right now- I don't think I could summon the power to even if it was allowed. Still, the fire might be- psh, never mind that- it's gone out on me.

And then I hear it. "R-rei-chan?"

I look up. There she is. Her hair is messy- the bow's missing- a few of her buttons are missing, she's barefoot, and there's a dumbfounded look on her face, but yes, it's her all right.

"Mi...na." I find that my voice is hoarse, and cough to clear it. Bracing myself, I spurt out, "Since you seem able to move your limbs... think you can help get this Royal anvil off me?"

She hesitates, and I suppose it's because of our state of undress, but then she starts forward. That's when I see something that makes my own eyes widen in surprise. Setsuna saunters up behind her- from what I can see, outer garments shed- and wraps her arms around Mina's neck, holding her back. Mina's eyes widen as well. Even from the distance we're apart, I can sense her shiver as Setsuna whispers something in her ear.

But she shakes it off and takes a deep breath. Then she does something I can't do; she uses her Senshi powers against a fellow teammate, and Setsuna falls to the ground. Bending down, Mina then does something to her hand, and with the tips of her fingers, emblazons something on Setsuna's neck. With a wistful smile, Mina rearranges Setsuna's limbs, parts her hair away from her sleeping face, and then stands to make her way towards me.

As if completely understanding Usagi's condition, she avoids Usagi's venomous swats, tranquilizers her- without getting me- and then places that mark on her neck. As she slides Usagi off me, I see that it's the shape of a golden flower. Still, I can't help but ask as she rearranges Usagi comfortably as she did Setsuna, "What did you do to them?"

With that same motherly smile- I realize that's what it is now- she answers me as she brings over the largest remaining leaf, and drapes it over Usagi. "It's just a small tranquilizer. It's for emergency purposes if someone is delirious and needs sleep, or if you just don't want to hurt the target."

After finishing, she extends a hand down to me, and suggests, "Now what do you say we find the source of all this mayhem and set it right?"

I try to smile but even that hurts. She sees me wince, and instantly, she bends down next to me. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

Through a grimace, I answer, "Everywhere. I rolled around Usagi to protect her as we tumbled down the chute, and all the rocks got me." I hiss through my teeth as she traces one deep abrasion on my arm, before adding, "I would transform, knowing that alone would get rid of most of it, but I can't seem to raise enough strength to go through with it. But... ah... how are you faring?"

Mina grins at me sheepishly. "We found a staircase down here after a horizontal tunnel- and I fell down all five-hundred something of the steps. Somehow, I can still move. But like I told Setsuna, my love gives me enough energy to not only stay conscious and strong, but it heals my wounds a bit faster."

I can't help but verify, "Love for who?"

She gives me a good-humored stern look as if daring me to ask that again, knowing the answer. But she laughs it off and instead asks back, "Do you still love me, Rei-chan?"

She asks it so easily, as if this is an everyday question, a joke, but I can see in her eyes that she really wants to be sure of my answer.

Playing off another grimace, I whisper her, "Move closer, my voice is starting to fail me."

Believing it, she leans over until we're almost an inch apart, and I close the distance to press my lips against hers. She smiles into the kiss, and deepens it. But as soon as she starts to push me back, we both hear my spine crack, and she pulls away quickly, concern written all over her face.

As if it wasn't obvious, she murmurs, "Rei-chan... you really _are_ in pain, aren't you?"

Through clench teeth, I hiss a few haggard breaths, before I can manage, "Nice diagnosis, Nurse Mina. Now got any painkillers?"

There's a mysterious glint in her eyes as she smiles, and she tilts up my head. "Would the Patient be willing to work with my ministrations?"

I try to smile back, but it really does hurt too much. "So long as you don't make it worse or kill me, do whatever you like."

The smile widens, and she stands to walk around me. "All right... just remember it tends to get worse before it gets better, all right? Here goes...!"

I didn't think it was possible, but that day, Mina succeeded in extracting a howl of pain from me.

**Mina's POV:**

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She glares daggers at me, and I smile innocently in an attempt to alleviate it. "Define bad, and whatever you answer, I'll say _that_ was a hundred times worse. Mina?" I hum questioningly, and she adds, closing her eyes, "Do the world a favor and never go into the medical field."

I blink in surprise. I learned that remedy from my aunt, the masseuse! Hmm... did I do it wrong? "Does it still hurt?"

I'm sure she's about to say "Of course it does," but then, surprise passes her expression, and she easily moves her limbs about. "Wow... it really doesn't hurt! Hnh.. you actually got something right for once, imagine that."

I puff my cheeks in a stubborn pout at the retort. "Hmph, see if I ever help you out like that again."

She grins at me then, and on rickity steps, stands and extends her hand to me now. I take it, and in an instant, she's embraced me. "Thank you, Mina. But you know... if you never help me again... how can I ever find an excuse to really _thank_ you...?"

For some reason, heat begins to rise to my cheeks, but as I kiss her cheek and move away, tugging at her hand, I tell her, "I'll take a very temporary rain check on that one. Come on, let's get the lusty source out of the way so our two stalkers don't revive and start after us again."

As we find a third doorway to go through, we head towards it, still talking. "I suppose that means Setsuna was possessed by the same thing Usagi was?"

I couldn't help a giggle, knowing the feeling that I had sensed from Setsuna, Usagi, and the other now dormant thing in this cave. "Possessed, sure, but I don't think this is our typical Youma, if it's an evil thing at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I grin as I wave the question off. "It should be just ahead, come on!"

I see the stone upon the altar, and I race towards it, the still slightly weary Rei following behind. If I wasn't already sure of it by now, the caption inscribed into the side of the altar proved it. I pointed at it with as much excitement as I could reveal, and started reading it aloud as Rei came up behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder as she followed my narration.

"**THE STONE OF LUST**

**Dated 1000 B.C.**

**I, Aiyokuno Gokai°, hereby declare that this artifact will be the monument of my life's work. For many years I have toiled alongside Yaku Zaishi°° and Dou Seiai°°° to create this masterpiece.**

**The Stone of Lust is a unique creation that draws upon the nearest source of the most powerful entity known to Man- "Love" and from it also extracts its counterpart "Passion" to produce the untouchable substance referred to as "Lust".**

**It is designed to unite two people who, under other circumstances, would not be able to find Love in another. That is, this was the original plan, but somewhere along the line, our experiment went awry. The Love it produces, while valiant, is false, and will fail once out of contact with the Stone. To spare people of the misery of either isolation or broken faith, I have sealed it away on this here island. Should any others arrive after we depart, and wish to deactivate it, there is but a simple, though rare, antidote.**

**'Recipe'**

**2 People on the Island that still retain full use of their own senses even in close proximity of the stone  
****-1 of which is the embodiment of Love and has full control over thus  
****-1 of which is the embodiment of Passion and has full control over thus  
****-Both of which were in love with each other before arriving on this here Island**

**Directions: While in direct contact with each other in a frenzy of submitting to self inspired "lust", one or both may touch the Stone, transferring a register of the involved parties' emotions. If the true love between the people is stronger than the false love of the Stone, the Stone will power down, and its effect on any other patrons will be nullified until the same party, or one of stronger love, touches the stone again, in the same fashion.**

**Signed,**

**Gokai, Zaishi, and Seiai**

**P.S. If we are still alive when someone succeeds in turning the Stone off, if it is possible, please record it and send to the following address."**

At that point, I had to stop reading as I'm overcome with giggles. I happen to glance at her as she does the same, and our noses touch. We both collapse in laughter.

When our mirth has subsided, I look at her through one eye- the other squeezing out a tear- and verify, "One Senshi of Passion?"

She grins. "Check. One Senshi of Love?"

I grin to match hers. "Check. In love since before the island?"

We say in unison, "Check!"

Then Rei adds, lightly nudging me to the floor- which is remarkably clean for being however old it is, and being underground- "Any chance you'd be willing to pick up that rain check now?"

I put a finger to my lips, as if considering it. "Well, I have nothing better to do so..." I shrug. "Sure, why not."

As she bends down and kisses me, a distant part of my mind wonders if I can touch the Stone at the right moment, or if she'll make me forget all about it. But as we deepen the kiss, I shrug it off- I can always make her go for another round.

**Time Lapse**

I stir from a very sated sleep, and turn over, startling myself awake upon realizing there's a body missing that should be with me. Sitting up, I look around, and indeed, Rei is nowhere to be seen. I concentrate my power, and I sense her at the top of the hill. I sigh with regret, but then a smile grows as I anticipate how she dressed for it, knowing her clothes are still in shreds. I pick up, dust and throw on my shirt and pants. I'm about to sprint for the outdoors, but then I remember the Stone, and deciding not to leave anything to chance, I grab it and stick it in my pocket before running off.

Briefly, in the first cavern, I check to make sure the Princess and Setsuna are all right- they are, and they're still sound asleep. I move them both over to the end of the staircase, so when they wake up, they catch the hint and come up after us. Then I bound up the steps three at a time.

The sight that meets me upon exiting the cave makes me pause, but I smile and begin to climb. Rei's been here- only she could have wrapped every single one of my heart insignia's in a little flame. Poor tree.

It's all but forgotten though, as I reach my destination. She's there, staring at the horizon whose sun is barely rising, and I briefly wonder if I should bother her at all.

I can't see her face, but I don't doubt that she's in some form of meditation, or at least, in deep contemplation. She's wearing her sailor fuku, which, all things considered, is probably the easiest outfit at hand.

"Mina."

The name on her lips, gone as quick as it had come, startles me out of my dazed expression. She doesn't turn to me, but I know she knows I'm there. So I climb up all the way and answer in a drawl, "Yyyyeeeeeeeeessss?"

Apparently, she really _didn't _know I was there, because she jumps and swirls around. Hm, maybe I'm underestimating her this morning. But just as quickly, she turns back around, without another word. I walk over and sit beside her.

We lapse into a silence, and, as sleep begins to call me again, that's fine. At least I know where she is now. But just as I drift off, I hear her voice, and instantly force myself to wake up.

"They cast a smoke signal for us... they're all gathered. Once the Princess and Setsuna recover, we'll head there. They've probably already found a way off."

Even if I'm awake, I'm still really sleepy, so my assent comes out in an incoherent murmur. A few moments later, I feel her gloved fingers move stray hairs behind my ear, and caresses my cheek. I smile and try to lean into it, but I'm too lethargic. Oh well... it still feels nice.

"Sleep Mina... sleep. I'll wake you when they come out. So... just sleep."

Somehow, there's something hidden in that voice that makes me wonder, and I can never deny my curiosity anything. So I control my breathing and my energy level to a point where I really could be considered sleeping, and I wait to listen.

There's a long silence, and all she does is run the back of her fingers over my cheek. Then, just as I can stand to stay awake no longer, I hear her whisper, "What's wrong with me, Mina? I love you so much, but... why can't I..."

At that point, I curse my brain for failing on me and shutting down to hibernate. When I come to again, I'm on Setsuna's back, and she's walking. I raise my head and look around. Usagi's next to Setsuna, and her face lights upon seeing that I've awoken. I ignore her little comments of delight, as I see some twenty paces ahead, Rei.

Something's wrong. Something's _horribly_ wrong. I motion for Setsuna to let me off, and she complies. Briefly, I'm sidetracked by my concern that last night might have left ill will, but there's none in her eyes, or Usagi's. I smile at them, say I'm going to go up to Rei, and leave them to do just that. There's no bad feelings from them.

But as I glance at Rei's slightly downtrodden gaze, lifeless as if her body is a robot that moves without consciousness, I worry. I wave a hand in front of her face, and she absently swats it away. Her expression doesn't change.

"Rei...?"

Her reply is quick, soft, and abrupt. "I'm fine Mina."

I don't... I _can't_ believe her. There's something bothering her. I say just so.

She doesn't answer me. But ever so slightly, her speed increases. When she passes me and I'm about to follow, she tells me, "There are man-eating snakes here. I killed one just after waking up. Make sure the Princess stays safe."

I want to question her further, find out what's bothering her, but... the snake thing gets to me, and I glance back. When I look at Rei again, she's already fading behind a tree. But she's safe. I skip over to Usagi and Setsuna, and with Usagi in the middle, I keep my eye on Rei.

She worries me, but until we make sure the Princess is safe, and off the island, I suppose I'll have to wait.

When the time comes, I hope I'm not too late.

A/N: Creepy ain't it :P nah j/k, I'm just exploring the regions that love manifests. Hmmm... so how'd I do? I said I'd keep Minako and Rei together right? Hey, they didn't consciously succumb to their zombie senshi, so... yay! Hmm... wonder what else is wrong though...?

Oh, and for the degree signs, I looked up in a Japanese dictionary to find the names, and these are the translations (that I found):  
_  
°Aiyokuno Gokai _Passion/Love/Lust of Misunderstanding

_°°Yaku Zaishi _Chemist/Pharmacist

_°°°Dou Seiai _Homosexual Love

:grin:... well there's one chapter before it's home sweet home, so review for it, a'ite? -


	16. If My Word Isn't Enough

A/N: I really hate to do this now... but it hurt too much not to give it some light. Prepare yourself for probably the most angst and signs of love in the whole story ('course, I could be wrong; this is just my opinion of it)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Ch. 16- If My Word Isn't Enough

The return trip was almost painstakingly quiet. Everybody could sense that there was something bothering Rei, and she wouldn't let Mina in on it, which sent a very overcast message on the emotional radar.

The ship was already there by the time the late Senshi party made it to the lagoon. Everyone else was on board, save for Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka. The couples were easily definable, and Makoto and Haruka exchanged weary glances when Rei silently passed them without so much as a greeting, and they found that Minako was lumped with Setsuna and Usagi. Awkward and tense, they boarded the smaller ship that was rowed out to the larger vessel, and saw them safely aboard.

When Haruka asked what was bugging Rei, she mumbled that she was fine, and said she was going to grab a bite to eat. Makoto followed her, saying she was going to check on the kitchens. When it came time to discuss the squished rooming, Rei let them all know how things were.

Rei hadn't let Mina room with her. When Usagi asked if she was sure, she nodded, the first spark of life coming to her in the last several hours; she refused to be kept in the same room as Mina. Even while knowing that Makoto and Ami shared one room, and Haruka with Michiru were in another; she forced the arrangement to make it so that Setsuna was with Minako, and she with Usagi. But when Minako spoke with Usagi the following morning, she was told that Rei had ignored her the whole night, and even though her breathing said she wasn't asleep, she didn't respond to her at all.

Minako was beginning to fidget, pace, and even starting to bite her fingernails- there was something about the way that Rei was acting that made her very uneasy... and scared.

Standing in front of Rei's door, she numbly rolled the gift die in her hand. She had lost it's accompanying one somewhere on the island. _Goddess of Luck, of Love, guide me today and help me ease Rei's sorrow, from whatever source it may be._ Even as she prayed for it, Mina had an unidentifiable sensation that the source was herself, or at least related to her.

She knocked. The deadpan voice of her love, duller than usual, called through the wooden door, "Go away Mina."

Mina would not give up so easily. Not on Rei. _Never_ on Rei. "Rei-chan, please, can't you tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be fine. Now leave me alone."

She was lying. Mina could sense it with every fiber of her being. "Rei_-chan_! I won't! Let me in!"

"Leave before I do something both of us will regret, Mina."

Mina was tempted to barge down the door right there and then, but realizing that wouldn't help matters, she looked around before calling out, "If you don't open this door for me, Rei-chan, I'm going to start singing my-"

The door open and closed faster than Mina could even blink, and Mina suddenly found herself inside, looking at a red-eyed Rei-chan. Mina's hand slowly traveled up to touch her rosy cheeks, but Rei flinched and stepped away.

"What do you want from me, Mina?"

Mina stood there, barely an inch from leaning against the door, and went uncharacteristically silent for a long period. Then, "I just want to know what's bothering you, Rei-chan. And why you're avoiding me."

At that, Rei's fists began to shake, and she walked towards the bed. Back to Mina, she stated, in a tone that hinted of lowly defeat, "I don't think I can trust you anymore."

Mina distinctly felt an icy barrel of water cascading down from overhead, chilling her to the bone. A thin crack carved itself on the surface of her heart, and it grew deeper as she listened to Rei's response to her shaky, "Why?"

Rei remained silent for a long while, before she stated, "Just before, just before I... we... gave into lust, I felt something change in the air. I don't think the Stone really activated until that moment. Which... which leads me to believe... the directions were lying. Our love at that moment became false."

Mina's heart thundered beneath her rib cage, threatening to break out of all restraints in panic. _She can't possibly think..._

Rei continued, despite the further draining of Mina's blood from her face. "It got me to thinking how much of this whole experience had to do with _your_ actions. We never would have landed on that island if the ships hadn't been destroyed. I... I never would have lit the fire, blowing up the ships, if you hadn't set off that first explosive-"

"I didn't!" Mina suddenly found her voice, though she almost choked trying to get it out fast enough. "I swear I didn't, Rei-chan! I never went anywhere near your room! I kept my promise! Ever since you left me on the Zephyr, I stayed there, waiting for you to return. I didn't do it!"

A light scoff of disbelief came from Rei's direction, but Mina continued. "And for the Lust Stone, I felt the same change, but it's not what you think! The whole air of the island was tainted up to that point, Rei-chan. Our _true_ love is what purified it. _That_ was what deactivated it. Because our _own_ lust, powered by love, was stronger!"

Rei turned her head sideways, and Mina saw the grimace on her face. "Was it really? Were either of us really powered by _our_ love? You've been toying with me from day one, Mina. And I'm sick of it. I want to know the truth."

Tears were brimming at Mina's eyes, as her heart screamed that it was desperate to clutch at Rei, pleading with her not to leave, as was surely what was being led to be the end result. "Anything! Ask me anything, and I'll tell you my honest truth about it Rei!"

The coldness of Rei's tone revealed nothing of how hearing Mina's voice- along with her heart- start to break affected her. "How long have you known? How long have you known that I loved you?"

Minako bit her lip slightly, hesitating, but soon replied, "At that point, I'd only had my Senshi powers for about a week, so I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I began to believe it around your thirteenth birthday."

A mocking sneer appeared on Rei's face as she murmured, "A week after I realized it? Tch. And you? How long have you **thought** you loved me?"

"I didn't just think it, Rei-chan- ever since I realized it, I've _known_ that I loved you. It... but... "

"You said you'd tell me the truth, Mina. Are you going to go ba-"

"We were five years old."

That stopped Rei. What had happened when they were only five, to make Mina sure of her love even at that point?

Mina answered her unasked question. "I knew it the moment I first saw you cry. You were in your room, alone- you had just moved into the Kingdom, considering your father as good as kicked you out of the House of Flame..."

Rei flinched at the memory. But then... "You saw me? You were spying on me?"

"I didn't mean to," there was no guilt in her voice, only the telling of truth as it stood. "I was looking for you, seeing where you'd run off to. I wanted to get to know you better, but when I peeked in, I lost the nerve to go to you. We'd only just met, and I thought you might think that I was invading your space."

"I would have. Thought that I mean."

Mina continued. "But I knew I loved you then, because I wanted to comfort you so much... I hated seeing you in pain, in tears. Even now, I know I'd rather take on all of your burdens, if it meant knowing that you were safe and happy."

A new dawning rose inside Rei as she looked back. "Then that doll you gave me the next day...?"

Mina lowered her head as a light blush appeared on her face. "I didn't tell you then, but it was a voo-doo doll. I didn't see you as a sadist really, especially against a fellow Senshi, but I gave it to you, one day hoping you'd use it, and release your anger on me, and be able to let it go."

Rei said nothing as she crossed the room, and opened a heavy chest. Slowly, she reached into it, and pulled out a drawstring pouch the rough size of her hand. Mina's heart nearly stopped, as Rei loosened the string, and took out the doll.

Turning it over in her hand, Rei muttered, "I thought you were being vain, giving me a doll of yourself. Giving me a pack of needles to go with it, too. I thought I was supposed to sew something for it. Here." Rei pitched it across the room, and it floated effortlessly into Mina's hands. "Now that I know what it is, I don't want it anymore."

Tears dripped down to mar the almost perfectly preserved doll. Whereas when it had been given wearing the sailor fuku passed down in the generations, it now sported an orange sun dress, sleeveless and knee-length. Rei-chan had given her the real thing on her fourteenth birthday.

"Rei-chan..."

Rei ignored it and stood, moving onto the next bit that had been bothering her. "I was supposed to stay in the Kingdom while you went on the shipping trip. Why did the plans change? You must know _something_ about it."

Now Mina winced, but she responded all the same. "Fine. I personally asked Uncle to convince you to come along with me, all right? I couldn't stand being away from you for that long, and I hoped if we were alone together, I might actually get what I've wanted for nearly sixteen years."

"And that is...?" Rei had a hunch, but she wanted to be sure. There was no telling where Mina could lie if she didn't check.

"For you to return my love."

"If I recall, you recently said that you knew how I fe-"

"But you didn't do anything about it. I grew surer of it over the years since then, but neither of us did anything. Love isn't something that will allow itself to sit on the sidelines once it's discovered, Rei. I had to do something. Something drastic enough for you to pay attention to me."

Rei scoffed softly. "Like seeing you with Setsuna?"

Again, Mina flinched, though, if she had thought back, she would have remembered that Rei had no feelings of malice then. She had understood completely. "I never intended for that to happen."

"Didn't intend for what to happen? Me seeing you or-"

"I didn't intend to be anywhere near anyone else when we got to the Lust Stone. I wanted to be alone, with you. That's all I wanted."

"How did you know?"

Mina blinked. "Know what?"

"That it was because of the Lust Stone."

A soft smile spread on Mina's lips. "I recognized the symptoms the moment I entered the cave; my mother told me the story of the Lust Stone when I was little. Also, I trust you. I know you're loyal. If you love somebody, you'll do everything in your power to make sure you don't hurt them, or cheat on them. That and... I know you never returned Usagi's feelings for you."

"You don't own me." Mina was startled by Rei's sudden declaration, but she wasn't finished. "You say that like I'm just a pet, a slave, for you to toy with when you're bored. When you aren't around, you'll let me play with your friends, because you know you own me, and therefore, you'll never have to worry about me leaving you."

"Rei-chan that's not-"

"Well maybe it's well past time I did."

If it was possible for Mina's blood to run any colder, that single phrase did it. "Rei-chan you can't mean-"

Rei stalked over towards Mina, roughly moving past her and kicking the door hard. Yelling at the thud that marked several eavesdroppers, she called out, "I'm leaving! And if I see any one of you when I open this door, they'll be caught between my fire and the ocean water. One..."

"REI-CHAN!" Mina clamped her arms around Rei's waist. She stopped counting.

"What? I'm done talking."

"Don't leave me! Don't say it, don't do that to me! Please!"

"I'll always love you Mina, there's no changing that. But I can't trust you. When we fight... my top priority will be the Princess, as it should be. Now let me go."

"No!" Mina furiously shook her head, tears staining the back of Rei's shirt. "I love you Rei! I love you so much the thought of losing you kills me inside! Don't leave! I need you!"

"How do you think I felt when you asked me to meet you in an old mansion, only to find that you had hung yourself? On my birthday no less?"

There were muffled gasps from the other side of the door. Mina ignored them, though Rei didn't want to, and whispered, "I'm sorry! But didn't that just go to show? I said as long as it was in my power to, I'd make your wishes come true. If it would make you happy... I'd die for you, Rei-chan."

Rei let out a derisive snort. "The Princess wouldn't like that. Neither would the Kingdom. You have a duty, Mina. A duty that has nothing to do with me."

"I can't be an efficient leader of the Senshi, Rei, if my second-in-command isn't there to support me!"

"Wars separate people. You'll find someone else."

"I refuse to! You're the only one for me, Rei-chan! I'd rather die than take on anyone else."

"Your suitors wouldn't be pleased with that decision."

"I don't care! I want _you_ and only you!"

"Mina, let go."

"No, Rei-"

"I said LET GO!" In a furious show of adrenaline, Rei pulled Mina off, and threw her in an arch through the air so that she landed on the bed. Eyes flashing, she turned back and wrenched open the door. "As soon as this ship docks, I'm leaving."

Minako, even with her heart fragmenting into worthless shards, forced herself up and rushed to follow Rei out. She looked over the horizon. The Kingdom was within sight. At the top of her lungs, or as high as she could muster at the moment, she shouted, "DROP THE ANCHOR! DROP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The ship came to an abrupt stop as the crew did as they were told. Only ten yards away, Rei stopped and whirled around. "Just what do you think you're doing now?"

Minako vehemently held her ground. "If you're going to leave as soon as we dock, then I'll make sure we don't _get_ there until I change your mind."

Rei's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you threatening me?"

Mina shook her head. "I love you Rei. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your love doesn't stay where it is."

"You're obsessive."

"Only with you."

"You're better off locked up."

"Only if you're my roommate."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm a fool in love."

"I won't associate with fools like you. It might rub off on me."

"It already has. But don't two wrongs make a right?"

"So you're calling yourself wrong?"

"Only if you are, too."

"I'm not the same as you."

"We're too alike for us _not_ to be the same."

"How can we be alike, if you are of Love, and I am of War?"

"We Fight for Love, and our Passion makes us Beautiful. Is that not War and Love, Passion and Beauty?"

"OR... Love destroys us while we Passionately Fight... And though the War was Beautiful, the Love that was born from it was not."

"Love needs to be protected. It gives the warriors purpose going in, but the Passion of War makes them forget its Beauty."

"We're getting nowhere fast with this."

"Don't say you'll leave me."

"It doesn't matter what I say, if actions speak louder than words."

"Don't leave me at all then! I can't live without you Rei."

"I can't stand being with you if I can't trust you Mina."

"Give me time to change! Give it time... and I'll never give you reason to suspect me again!"

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I'll be honest. I'll tell you ev-" Mina stopped, a look of awe in her eyes.

"What?"

Before Rei could object, Mina had closed the distance between them, and with only a whispered, "Hold still for a minute, and close your eyes. I'll_ show_ you how much I love you... how utterly incomplete I would find myself without you."

Mina hurried to trace a very complicated set of symbols upon Rei's forehead, all the while murmuring a spell of sorts under her breath. The crew watched in silence.

Then, upon finishing, Mina took Rei's hand, and placed it in the center of her torso. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the hand through her chest, and it went in as if Mina's body were only a frame of gelatin. Weakly, Mina whispered still, "Take hold of my mirror. My dream mirror. Close your eyes and look at it. Really look at it and tell me if you can find any crevasse inside my thoughts and heart that doesn't love you, need you, and think of you."

Rei was just about to object that Mina was putting a mind control spell on her, when her hand knocked against said mirror. Taking a deep breath, she plunged through to the 'Dream World'.

**Mind Phase**

At first, it was dark, and Rei couldn't have possibly seen her hand in front of her face. But then, a chibified Mina appeared in front of her, wearing that orange sundress, and extended a hand to her. Because Mina was lit with an inner glow, Rei had no trouble seeing her, nor herself at that point. When she took Mina's hand, her own body shrunk, and soon they were flying through the empty space together. As Mina turned her back on her, as she was leading, Rei caught sight a chibi-version of herself embroidered into the dress.

Remembering what Mina had said about 'any crevasse that didn't love, need, or think of her', she looked around, still seeing nothing. Mina-chan giggled, and pointed towards the door, hanging in the middle of the space. _Was that where everything was?_ The chibi Mina nodded, and giggled again, pushing Rei-chan towards the door that opened of its own accord.

It was a little girl's room, filled with stuffed animals in huge piles, such as gold tends to be stacked in a Royal Treasury. At least, that was Rei's first impression. When Mina-chan flicked on the light, or pulled some other such switch, the walls positively glowed, and Rei-chan found herself blushing profusely. Indeed, every square inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered by mismatched pictures of Rei. They were all unique from each other, but they were all of Rei, no doubt there.

As Rei-chan floated into the room, she steered towards the nearest clump of stuffed animals- now floating as if in an anti-gravity field- and recognized them. They weren't stuffed animals at all, actually. All of them were miniature dolls of herself, some depicting Sailor Mars, some of Lady Hino (still Rei), some as the child Rei, some still as the "adult" Rei- in chibi form. Each one had a different stance, or a different facial expression, or a different hairstyle, which surprised Rei, considering she didn't even remember looking like half of them at any point in time.

Then Mina-chan took her hand again, and led her to the other side of the room- which was a lot farther than Rei had thought at first- and showed her the largest portrait of all, Adult Rei lying in bed, half covered in silken sheets, wearing a thin, red silk slip. With the light shining down at just the right angle, and the shadows perfectly revealed, Rei was ready to believe it wasn't a portrait, but a window to reality. Then again, she could not ever recall wearing such a... revealing piece, such as it were.

She watched as Mina-chan winked at her, and then floated to the right side of the frame, pulling and tugging- in the process making adorable expressions of exertion- at something behind it, eventually extending an equally tall and twice as long screen into view. She then flew to the top of the ornate frame, halfway pulled inside the pocket dimension herself- which brought on an interesting show of flailing legs for Rei- and proceeded to throw trinket after trinket over her shoulder. Finally, she found what she was looking for- a red sphere- and waddled back through the air to Rei-chan with it.

Calling up a couple of crimson satin beanbags from thin air, Mina-chan and Rei-chan sat down, even as Mina-chan tinkered with the globe. Soon however, its function was made apparent, as words came onto the screen. By rolling the globe in place towards her, Mina-chan scrolled down the text, Rei furiously trying to read it- it was in huge block letters so actually "reading" it wasn't all that hard- while at the same time watching the portrait begin to animate itself.

An equally adult Mina walked into the scene, and crouched next to the bed, watching Rei sleep. She seemed to hesitate a little, before kissing Rei awake. After a long and particularly passionate awakening, Rei tugged Mina into bed.

The Rei-chan with Mina-chan blushed down to her tippy toes as she proceeded to watch the intimate scene play out. Mina-chan was giddily dangling her legs in mid air, no shame in watching it whatsoever. Well, after all, why would she? Even in chibi form, the Senshi of Love was still the Senshi of Love. Especially in her own mind.

But then the portrait began flickering, and both spectators frowned, Rei's from confusion, Mina-chan's from disappointment. Before Rei could realize what had really happened, an invisible hook grabbed Rei by the side of her mouth, and wrenched her back across the room, through the door and up... up out of the mirror... back to the real Mina.

**End Phase**

When Rei came to, she was startled to find that Mina had collapsed, and they were both lying on the wooden planks now. Concern rose above the confusion, and she shook Mina, calling out, "Mina? Mina! What- Are you all right?"

Mina smiled wanly then, and opened her eyes halfway. "I'm all right, Rei-chan. You actually weren't supposed to stay there as long as you did. But I'll be fine." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before inquiring, "Did you find... anything interesting?"

Rei gave her a soft smile back, and then answered midst an embrace, "You're an idiot, Mina. But I love you for it, despite it, because of it. I... thank you. And I'm sorry about before. I'm willing to try again if you are."

Mina grinned. "O' course I am. And I'm sorry too, Rei. Even if it's just you, I'll tell you the truth always." She paused, and then asked, "For future reference, what was it that changed your mind?"

A light tint of red came to Rei's cheeks, and she really realized how **not** alone they were. With a short, "I'll show you later," Rei clumsily got to her feet, carrying Mina with her.

Makoto stepped forward from the crowd. "So is that it? Your lover's spat over and done with? We can go home now?"

Rei looked around at the sea of intent faces, and then at her one and only love. A heartwarming smile lit up her face as she replied, "Yes, yes it is. Let's go home."

A/N: - There ye go. Tis the end of the story itself, unless you count the epilogue that will follow. Well, happy days!

Hummm... All right, I wasn't going to mention it, but... I'm curious now. My hit count says that for this story, 500 have been recorded. Fifty of them might actually have been me, but that still doesn't account for the rest. And what is there to show for it? One review for ch 15, two for 14... T-T Come on, be nice and review! I want to know what you think of it! (Btw, thanks for the reviews, to the ones that did) Ciao!


	17. Epilogue and Deleted Scenes

Author's Note: So it comes to an end. Here's the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks mucho mucho muchachoos for the reviews. (Getting an extra 500 something hits in the first two nights... I thought I might as well put an end to this story now.)

**Epilogue**

They docked in the port with little event. That is to say, little event aside from getting through the throngs of spectators that were there to see the return of their Princess and a good majority of the Senshi. It was decided that the pirate entourage should wait nearby, perhaps get some food and the like, and when they were able, Haruka and Makoto would convince the Queen to willingly give a new ship to the crew that "took care of two rambunctious Senshi for so long."

Thus described, their first visit, preceding even common hygiene, was to the Queen. As the Senshi travelers all filed in, Princess Serenity among them, they were scrutinized by the Private High Order, which consisted of Artemis, Queen Serenity, and Luna (all in full human form). Their grim expressions revealed nothing of their thoughts as Minako stepped forward and regaled the events and results of the voyage.

After the retelling, Queen Serenity merely leaned back, closed her eyes for a few moments, and then shared a glance with Luna.

With a small sigh, the Queen then proclaimed, "The position in the Navy will be accepted without question to Haruka and Michiru, as their previous relations at sea and with it are unparalleled in the Kingdom. Makoto, I personally welcome you back to the Kingdom as one of the Inner Guard. Your presence has been missed greatly. Ami, Setsuna, I leave it to you to take the Stone of Lust and study it; the mechanics of which may prove very useful in coming generations. Setsuna, I also depend on you to continue your work as (whatever position in the Kingdom she has officially), as well as the educator of... the young Hotaru. I trust that the trans-pirate pair will be effectively reeducated by our two water Senshi respectively. I believe that is all?"

The smile on her face revealed that she very well knew that she had left out the most important aspect, and Rei stepped forward to mention it. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, what is to become of Minako and myself?"

If they had been close enough to see it, the Senshi might have spied the glint of teasing good-humor sparkling in the Queen's eyes. "What indeed?" She paused to thoughtfully tap her bottom lip. Then, without a second glance, she asked Luna, "If you please, Luna, won't you lay out your own opinion?"

Luna's grim expression was still evident as she furrowed her eyebrows, one arm connecting her chin to her opposite arm folded across her stomach. "This _is_ quite a dilemma, isn't it? It is unquestionable that they _must_ be punished for delaying the celebration of Lady Minako's Orientation, disappointing so many people, laying so much food to waste..."

Artemis protested, in favor of Minako, "But they also brought back the last two Senshi, Uranus and Jupiter. They must be credited for that."

The Queen mused, "Of course, to bring three other Senshi to sea, along with my daughter... that, too, has caused a disruption. Had we been attacked..."

Setsuna quickly intervened, "Then I would have never permitted it, Your Majesty."

Queen Serenity nodded absently. "True enough. Your guidance has always been well appreciated. All right, Setsuna, what do _you_ suppose I should do about this?"

The Senshi of Time hesitated, before reluctantly admitting, "I'm afraid as I was partially involved in this matter, I cannot be an efficient judge."

The Queen sighed again, nodding. "I suppose you have a point there. Hmm... Luna?"

Luna seemed to ponder it a bit longer, before relenting to the anxious faces of the pair in question. "I don't believe we have any choice but to relinquish the surprise we had in store for Minako. We had already planned to give it to her upon her return- it should make no difference that she has returned three days after her own anniversary of birth."

Queen Serenity made a quite unqueenlike gesture, snapping her fingers as if a light bulb had turned on. "I have it! Everyone aside from Rei is free to leave now. Minako, it is of your own free will whether you stay or leave."

Minako answered instantly, "I'll stay."

She nodded, as if expecting this. "Very well. As I said, the rest of you are dismissed."

The Senshi as one bowed, and slowly filed out the way they had come. Once the guards had closed the doors again, the Queen leaned forward and considered the pair before her. "Now darlings, come closer."

Unconsciously, Mina and Rei exchanged glances, but did as the Queen bid. As soon as they were close enough to touch, the Queen stood, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Softly, she murmured, "Are you aware Minako? Are you aware of the true meaning of it all, should you truly love Rei?"

There was something about the Queen's tone that hinted at a hidden meaning, but Mina nevertheless answered, "I do."

The Queen made no motion of acknowledgment, and turned to Rei. "And do you, Rei, in turn, know exactly who you are to Mina?"

Rei was tempted to raise her eyebrow in question, but uttered, "I do."

Queen Serenity released a large sigh, and removed her hands from their perches. "I truly don't believe you do. Luna, please hand me the scroll."

Luna did as she was bid, and placed in the Queen's hand, a somewhat thick rolled up piece of parchment. After unfurling it, the Queen turned it around so that Mina and Rei might both look upon it. "Do you recognize the names written here, Mina?"

The slow widening of her eyes was proof enough, though she murmured, "Yes... yes, Your Majesty."

Rei could then not help but mutter, as she looked down the triple columns each line numbered and followed by a name, "My... my name. I'm... I'm the last one. What... what is this?"

At that, the Queen raised an eyebrow, even as Mina was jumping up and down squealing, going between looking at the scroll and hugging Rei. "I would have imagined that Mina might have already told you. Pray tell, did she ever mention to you the Vesuvian (from Venus but I like how it sounds) curse, the one that befalls every fifth generation of their royalty, bestowed on them by the one known as Adonis (Sailor V reference to Kaitou Ace! Yay!)?"

"Yes..." A slow dawning startled Rei, and she finally looked at Mina, and then at the scroll, and back. "Wait a minute, then this is..."

Mina nodded excitedly. She then recited, "The fifth descendant shall suffer for all of eternity, never to succeed with love, unless their heart is tragically broken a thousand times over by a thousand lovers afore their twenty-first birthday. However, should the day come that this curse is broken, the last shall be so dubbed, Her Chosen One."

Rei stood there, shell-shocked, before she managed to retort, "You had a thousand lovers before me _and_ before your twenty-first?"

At that, an immense blush spread over Mina's cheeks, but whether that was from the happiness of this occasion, or from that particular detail, an onlooker would not have known. Nevertheless, Mina stepped back, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and answered, "What can I say? I _am_ the Senshi of Love, you know."

Still aware of the Queen's presence, Rei playfully requested, "Your Majesty, have I your permission to kiss this skank now? (playfully, mind you)"

"Denied." The pair started, and looked at the Queen, who only smiled at them. "Hygiene is priority, and then you are free to celebrate as you wish. You are dismissed."

They both bowed, and then all but scurried to the door. Just as it was closing, Luna recalled, "You didn't tell them about Rei's 'gift'."

The Queen raised her eyes to Heaven, a slow smile spreading in place of the old. "I didn't, did I? Oops. No matter, they'll discover it soon enough."

Not even five minutes later, as the Queen was leaving the room, nearly everyone in the Palace heard Rei yell, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

The yell was rather called for, as in place of her bed chambers, there was only an indoor bathhouse and massage treatment at work. However, a chambermaid quickly scuttled over, whispered something in her ear, and the blood rushed to Rei's cheeks. Head hung, she nodded, thanked and apologized to the maid, took Mina's hand, and dragged her to Mina's room, which had been extended to also fit Rei's things, in a rather uncluttered manner.

It was then that Mina realized what had happened, and she hugged Rei as she considered it a double birthday present for her. "Yay, we're roomies!"

Rei only groaned, realizing the truth of the Queen's words. "Hygiene first, Minako. Come on, let's get that over with."

With that comment, Mina also realized, "Hey, you think the Queen meant for us to be able to bathe together in a spacious area?"

At that, Rei stopped, groaned, and silently rummaged around the room for a change in clothes.

While they were traveling back, Mina noticed how strangely depressed Rei was, and asked her if she really wasn't happy with the arrangement. Rei shook her head, not answering as they arrived, she shed her clothes, scrubbed herself pink, rinsed off, and dived into the hot spring. Soon following her, Mina swam up to Rei, who wasn't moving anymore, and poked her side. No response.

Slightly worried, Mina tapped her cheek a few times, listening to her breathing, and realized Rei had fallen asleep. Mina grinned, deducted the hygiene safely had a check by it, and proceeded to carry Rei out of the water.

Minako dried them both off, and made sure both of them had on suitable robes, before picking Rei up again and carrying her back to their room.

Her last thought as the door closed behind her was,

_Bad move, Rei-chan, falling asleep like that. Now I can do whatever I want, and never hear a peep out of you... (Insert evil cackle)_

**THE END**

A/N: Finished! n.n Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! n.n

Thanks for all the reviews up to now (and so I get reviews for the last chapter, please tell me what you liked most about it, and the parts that could have been better!) Ciao!

Thinks to self-

Now the real question is... should I write another SM fic? Hmm... --° Or should this be my first and last...? (Quit while I'm ahead type deal) :shrug: Ah well. Ciao again!

By self consensus, since this epilogue really does seem too short... to follow are the scenes that seemed too long, or somehow inappropriate (for the story not as far as ratings go) that I couldn't fit in up to now. Review for that as well, please! -

Extra Edition:

Bloops, Beeps, and Whatnot

**Part 1: Bedroom Talk **(and no, not _that_ kind of bedroom talk... sheesh)

"Ne, Rei-chan," Mina drawled. Rei mumbled something incoherently, and turned away from the call. Undaunted, Mina wrapped an arm and leg around her raven haired lover and whispered in her ear, "You promised you would tell me what I did to make you change your mind on the trip."

There was a lengthy pause, and then Rei rolled over again so that they were nose to nose. "You want to know?" An enthusiastic nod. "You _really_ want to know?" Further nodding. Rei sighed, momentarily closing her eyes. "You distracted me. Annoying as that is, that's all it took."

For obvious reasons, Mina was caught off guard. She pressed, "Oh, come on! You were a lot angrier than usual- even if I were to distract-"

"It's much easier than you might think, considering I was operating on lack of sleep for oh, three days? It was hard enough finding reasons to be even half as angry as I tried to act."

The last word surprised Mina, "Act?"

An affirming nod. "I wanted to see how far you would go. Sorry- I think I took it a little too far. Are you sure you're all right?"

Mina grinned. "What, the mirror thing? Completely recovered. But really... are you sure it was just an act? I've never seen you that seriously cranky..."

"Like I said, it was hard enough just to develop enough anger to confront you like that. I can never stay mad at you, Mina. I gave up trying after you showed me what is apparently your 'mind'. You're one wacky obsessed person, by the way."

At that, Mina giggled. "You're the only one I think of Rei. Hmm... so what you said..."

"Most of it was the truth, but truth that I've long since gotten over. I don't care if you could tell right off the bat when I started to like you as more than a friend... I don't care that Setsuna stayed in your company under possibly intimate situations... Because... of course I trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself- which may have been what caused a few bumps."

They lapsed into another silence, which Mina elected herself to break. "You said you didn't want my doll anymore. Why?"

A small grin crossed Rei's expression as she affectionately tucked a stray lock of hair behind Mina's ear. "Isn't it obvious? I could never imagine hurting you like that. It hurt _me_ enough to see you like you were then, for me to lose my resolve."

Mina sighed softly, leaning over to kiss Rei. "Well, I'll forgive you for the both of us if you give me my birthday present."

Rei blinked in surprise. "Didn't you know? The day we found the Lust Stone was your birthday. Hmm... well if _that_ wasn't enough... let me go for a sec."

Mina hesitated, but released her. As Rei fumbled around in the dark room, Mina commented, "Well, I _will_ admit that that probably became my happiest night ever, but..."

Rei returned, thrusting something far too close to Mina's face. By the dim lamplight, she held the object, and her eyes instantly lit up with glee. Rei asked, "What do you think of it?"

"It" was a classic Rei doll, the perfect size for snuggling in bed. Mina squealed in her happiness. "Ooh, it's so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"Squeeze it, and see what happens."

Mina did, and had to restrain herself from choking it to death in a hug as Rei's voice came from within it, "In the name of Mars, I'll protect you!"

Wanting to hear it again, Mina squeezed, and was surprised to hear it say, "Remember- you're never alone, my Princess."

It caused Mina to blink slowly, and look up at Rei. "Princess...?"

Rei nodded, plucking the doll out of Mina's hands and placing it on the nighttable. "This doll is for Usagi. I'm hoping Mamoru won't mind, but I know it'll be a while longer before Usagi can really accept that I love _you_ and only you. A consolation prize, you might say."

Mina grinned. "She'll love it."

Again Rei nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's what I'm going for. One should be made for Setsuna, too, of you, obviously, for the same reason. To be honest, she's the one that went into the future, put together the doll with my voice, and brought it back. Say it's for me so you can surprise her sometime after she brings it back, but I really don't need another doll to sleep with."

Mina blinked. "Another...?"

Now Rei grinned, lightly stroking Mina's cheek. "Naturally, since I have my big baby doll right here."

The grin spread to Mina's face, and she pulled Rei towards her for a kiss. "Mmm... I have my own life size doll too, then, don't I? I love it."

"Do you still want me to give you my 'gift'?"

Mina raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Rei extended her other hand, and unraveled the fist. Mina's eyes glowed as she grabbed it, almost afraid that it would disappear if she let it. It was the matching die that she had lost. "Where... where did you find this?"

Rei moved to lean against the wall, and pulled Mina to sit in front of her. "In the remains of the snake I killed. If I hadn't put a ward on them to know where they are, I would never have known to look for it there."

It took a moment, but soon, Mina's eyes widened and she turned to look at Rei. "You knew where I was the whole time?"

Rei wrinkled her nose. "I should have, but no, if I did, it wasn't because of the die. Because, I killed the snake the morning after, remember? I was basically with you ever since. _You_ probably sensed where the snake was because of the die though. How a snake that huge came to eat a die... ugh, I don't want to even think about it."

There was a silence as Mina rolled the die between her fingers. It had obviously been purified since its encounter with the snake but... Mina shook her head. Reaching out, she took Rei's hand and wrapped her fingers around the die. "You keep this one. I still have the other one, and we'll be able to keep tabs with each other."

Rei let out an exaggerated sigh, as she reached over and placed the die next to the doll. "You're impossible to please. What can I give you for a gift that you won't make me take back?"

Mina grinned, touching foreheads with Rei. "Well, I don't suppose I was officially given my big Rei doll yet..."

"I'm all yours," Rei replied instantly, sealing the deal with a kiss.

_Now and forever._

**Part 2: Rei's Birthday Breakfast **(directly from my manual journal, so it may seem a bit different than the rest of the story- just a bit) (this may not have a connection to "Part 1" but if it does, Rei has not given the doll to Usagi yet)

"Rei-chan..." The Fire Priestess moaned and turned away from the voice. But then it appeared again at her ear, as she distinctly felt an arm and leg trap her to the bed. "If you don't want to get up... at least humor me for a while, won't you?"

"Mina-chan..." Rei grumbled as she turned back to face her lover. She was met with a simple, lingering kiss that yearned to be made into more. That was when Rei remembered what day it was. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Mina beat her to it.

"Happy 21st, Rei-chan. Ready for my impromptu bedroom present?"

Rei, suitably more awake, laughed and brushed her nose against Mina's. "If it's for the bedroom, it can wait until tonight, can't it? I don't want to go through that ceremony with the cheesy grin you always make me have afterwards."

To this, Mina laughed as well. "It's your birthday, so I suppose it's only fair, but if not now, then let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." She paused to wink at Rei. "A certain _somebody_ wouldn't let me have dessert..."

Rei kissed away Mina's pout, before consenting to get out of bed. Mina sat up to watch, as Rei knew she would, while Rei walked across the room, completely unclothed. Reaching her dresser, she hummed softly as she picked out her outfit for the day and started for the adjoining shower/bathroom. As her foot touched tile, however, her bedmate latched on from behind. "We should conserve water. I'll wash your back and you wash mine?"

Rei laughed again as she eased Mina into the shower booth, following her in. "And I suppose hair and front are extra side bonuses?"

Mina giggled, turning on the water and rubbing the shampoo in her hands. "Well, if you _insist_..." she started on Rei's hair as Rei returned the favor.

Half an hour later saw them both clean, dressed, and perfectly awake. At breakfast, Mina started up a gentle tease with her foot, and with a small smile, Rei met her halfway. Next to Rei, Makoto and Ami sat side-by-side, smiling and blushing as either one would at some point offer the other a bite of their food. Across from them, Haruka and Michiru were glaring at each other, but one careful observer might also see that gleam of mischief and playfulness in their eyes.

Setsuna was at the end of the table, coaxing a ten-year-old Hotaru to stop fussing and eat her vegetables. Even as Hotaru adamantly refused, there was a shimmer of motherly affection in those garnet orbs that left none of her friends to question that she was happy with the arrangement. Being beside Hotaru, Michiru gently dabbed a piece of Hotaru's broccoli in her own sauce, and as Hotaru opened her mouth to question, she plopped the flavored piece inside. Hotaru's eyes lit up like the fireflies from which she was named, and she eagerly asked for more of the magical sauce that could turn disgusting roots into delicious fruit. With an indulging grin, Michiru placed the almost entirely full saucer on an empty spot of Hotaru's plate. The Princess, at the head of the table, watched this with unease. Especially the two Senshi beside her, the Fire Priestess in particular.

"Rei-chan..." The Princess' call fell on deaf ears as a familiar clack of boots was heard by the door. Snapping her head to look over the Princess' head, Rei's eyes visibly lit up. Snapping her heels back onto her feet, she stood in the same fluid motion. Everyone's eyes were on the Priestess as she nearly flew to the door to greet Prince Endymion.

All of their eyes promptly bugged out as Rei leaned up slightly, and kissed him full on the lips. Not only that, the Prince had wrapped his arms around her torso and was returning it!

Little rivulets of anime tears flowed down Mina's cheeks, but she kept silent as she promised she would. The Princess, however, snapped out of her shock and stood, demanding, "Rei-chan! What are you doing!"

Rei gave Mamoru one last peck, and then a wink, before turning to face the Princess with a sultry grin. Licking her lips, she answered smoothly, "Well, I _was_ giving him a greeting kiss. Something wrong with that?"

Usagi had crossed the distance instantly, clutching Mamoru's arm as Rei lazily leaned on the other. "MAMO-CHAN's MINE!"

Rei gave her a cheshire cat's grin as she raised an eyebrow. "Really? From the way you acted on the trip, I could have sworn you made it clear that he was free pickings, considering you started trying for other people."

That quieted Usagi down some, but she still protested, "You... you're different Rei-chan. I know I love Mamo-chan now, but... I loved you first! And... I think I still do..."

"Well then, by your logic, I can still love Mina-chan most, but have feelings to act upon with Mamo-chan, right?"

Usagi's eyes blazed. "NO! Mamo-chan's all mine! You can't have him!"

If the first kiss had surprised everyone, they were moreso surprised when Rei suddenly leaned over and kissed Usagi, with Mamoru in his front row seat.

As Rei parted, she smiled languidly at Usagi and whispered, "Since I was five, I've known it was my duty to protect you. We will never be a couple, and we will never have a romance. So every time I see you pining for me, or anyone other than Mamoru, I'll give him a kiss or two to reassure him. I know you, Usagi. Don't be as selfish as to forget Mamoru. Every time you come close to cheating, know that I'm watching over you, and I can easily have Mamoru cheat on you right back. Therefore, to stay guilt free, forget any romantic feelings you have for me."

The whole procession was silent, and then a light bulb clicked on in Usagi's head. "If _you_ make Mamo-chan cheat on me, then what about Mina-chan? You don't care how she feels?"

Mina suddenly came up behind Rei, and pulled her back from the Royal couple as she hugged her. "Ever since Rei told me of it the other day, I've wholeheartedly supported her idea. Personally, I _know_ how well being the Senshi of Passion influences Rei-chan's actions," Mina grinned as a light blush came to Rei's cheeks, "and that if she has a mind to follow through, she will. As the Senshi of Love, I can feel surges of romantic emotions in a large radius. I can also differentiate between who's important enough to take notice of and who's not.

"I trust Rei. I trust her with my life, as well as yours. Even if she does 'technically' cheat on me, I won't care, because I know above all others, we love each other. I don't know if you and Mamoru will ever get to that point, but you should strive towards it."

As there was not much, if anything, that Usagi could rebuke at, she sighed and turned to Mamoru. "I... I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. Rei-chan and Mina-chan, too. I... I haven't really been... trustworthy... or trusting, it seems."

Mamoru kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her, as Rei had long since released him. "There's nothing for you to feel sorry for. Out of sight, out of mind. Come on, let's finish breakfast."

Everyone grinned, and then laughed, as Usagi's stomach growled- so intent had she been on her thoughts of Rei and Mina's relationship, that she had failed to even eat a morsel of food since last dinner. Sheepishly, she murmured, "I love you, Mamo-chan, but my stomach cares more about getting food."

Mina kept Rei where she was as Usagi and Mamoru sat down. Softly, she whispered, "You're way too good of an actress, Rei-chan...! From my angle, I would have thought you really _did_ love him... and more than me, too!"

Rei chuckled softly. "And what would you do if I did?"

"Mmm... I might have to convince you with my unique charm to pull you back to _my_ side of the fence."

"The ceremony will start soon. And then the official opening of gifts. Do you have a present that's... suitable for an audience?"

"What's not suitable about-"

"Mina."

She laughed. "Of course, of course. And it isn't scary this time, promise."

**Part 3: The Ceremony** (Also a journal excerpt. I have no idea what was going through my mind at this moment... but I hope you enjoy it all the same)

'The drum roll is unnecessary...' Rei couldn't help but think as she and Mina entered from opposite sides of the room.

Preparations had been hectic, as combining the all-important "Ladyhood" ceremonies of two Senshi had never actually been accomplished, or attempted, prior to this event. Both Senshi were constantly pestered in the last three days between their homecoming and Rei's birthday with the specific arrangements, as many of their originally-separate plans would clash horribly.

**Flashback**

"Why do we have to change the music?"

Mina protested to an extremely bored looking Rei, "Rei-chan! They wanted to have the orchestra play all those depressing songs...!"

Rei blinked in surprise. "Combre? Ah, I know. That's what I told them to choose- before we left on the trading expedition."

Mina plopped down beside her. "You... don't you want something... I don't know- happier?"

Rei continued knitting- an activity she only did when she was alone with Mina during the day. "Why? I'm gaining permission to get back into the House that I'm actually glad kicked me out. Why is that a happy event?"

Mina's hand on her cheek prompted Rei to look up to see her smiling. "Because it's our first celebration after getting together!"

"About that..." Rei paused, casting her gaze down. "Just how public do you want to make this?"

At that, Mina leaned forward and whispered her answer into Rei's ear. At the time, Rei hadn't been sure of whether she should feel surprised, happy, or horrified.

**End Flashback**

They had both reached the center stage now, and after giving each other reassuring smiles, turned to face the Head Priest.

"We are gathered here today to welcome these two young women into their respective Houses as proper young Ladies. If there are any present that feel that Rei Hino and Minako Aino should not be so sworn in, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Once it had become clear that the procession had no objections, even as the spotlight Senshi fought to keep their faces straight, the Priest continued.

"... Rei Hino. On your honor as a daughter in the House of Flame, do you swear to always hold your House above all other Houses, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to protect of your own accord- until death do you part?"

"I do," Rei answered solemnly. She bent low as the Priest placed a crown of fiery laurels upon her head.

As she straightened and Mina stepped forward, the Priest repeated, "And do you, Minako Aino, on your honor as a daughter in the House of Light, do you swear to always hold your House above all other Houses, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to protect of your own accord- until death do you part?"

"I do," Minako also bowed as she was crowned with a golden laurel.

"Then by the Holy Power entrusted to me, I now pronounce thee Ladies of the Kingdom. Blessed be your future, which you now hold entirely within your own grasp."

Rei and Mina turned to each other, grinning like maniacs, their hearts pounding in unison along with the anticipation of what they were about to do. Both raised their right hand to cup their opposite's cheek, and whispered, "So mote it be."

Before all the members of the Court, in front of the Priest and High Order, in clear declaration of their relationship, Mina and Rei pulled together like magnets, allowing their lips to meet in a single soft, beautifully executed, kiss.

The band stopped playing on a sour note. The audience, and even their fellow Senshi, gawked openly. It seemed almost deathly cold.

And then, Mina and Rei separated, and turned so that they were back to back. After making several intricate and synchronized hand movements- all of which were highlighted in the glows of respective red and gold- they called out, "Heart and Flame... UNITE!"

The entire room came alive with shooting particles of light, dimmed only by the shimmering image of a flame molded into the shape of a heart that floated above the newly reinstated Ladies.

"Everyone!" They grinned, exchanging glances. "Thank you all for coming to witness this day! From this moment on, we'll be troubling you... but we'll still keep trying to protect our Kingdom! Adieu!"

During the farewell dialogue, the flames rained down, ruining the picture like a fresh mural on the sidewalk when met with a hazy sprinkle. Though it seemed to target only the Ladies, rather than be hurt, they seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. As the last of the flames disappeared from the air, so did the couple, with linked hands and glowing a bright gold, apparently disintegrate into nothingness.

The room was silent for a while longer, before someone spoke out, breaking the spell and sending the entrapment into a state of utter chaos.

But the remaining Senshi, they only looked on, slow grins spreading across each of their faces. With the smallest of breaths, each of them critiqued the performance in unanimous unison. "Amazing."

(Note: They did not die. Obviously. Just teleported. And they'll be back by tomorrow... or next week... whenever their private celebration decides to end.)

**Part 4: The Kiss **(takes place during the last Ruka/Michi portion, but cut out due to the resulting chaptershortness) (Haruka's POV)

A sudden flash came to mind. So excited was I in relaying it to her, I was a bit out of order in my telling. "It'd be perfect! Harnessing the currents in the air and sea, appeasing for clear ocean tidings every day- Mako-chan will most likely return to the Kingdom, now that she has the opportunity to. Oh, Michi, please say you will!"

"Will... what?" She seemed honestly confused now, and she leaned her head back to regard me with those aquamarine eyes of hers. "Haruka, whatever are you going on about?"

At that, I colored a little, and turned her around to clutch at her hands. My excitement wouldn't be set aside for anything but the most absolute refusals. "Come with me to sail the seas, Michi! We'll be a great combination, and we can also get to know one another all we want!"

Michiru snatched her hands back. "You want me to become a pirate? Not even for _you_, Haruka, would I do that."

I stood there watching her, and then considered if I could sail the seas freely without being a pirate. There were other professions, no doubt, most likely all cleaner, and more honest... for Michi's consent... "The Navy then. The Royal Navy. If I go back with you to the Kingdom, and ask for the Queen's pardon, and a place in her Royal Navy, will you join me?"

Watching her, I saw suspicion flicker in her eyes, but also, a spark of hope, and happiness. "You would return to the Kingdom regularly for reports?"

To that, I unconsciously flinched. "Oral, maybe. Not written. I've never been good with all that, you know, Michi."

There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes then. "Perhaps, then, if the Navy accepts you, I, too, will be required to go, as no one else will be prepared or knowledgeable enough to fill out a proper report."

My eyes must have lit up, just before I gave her a wide grin, considering her resolve broke completely and she giggled, and then laughed. "So does that mean you'll come?"

"So long as you remain in the Queen's jurisdiction, and in honest dealings, yes, Haruka."

I picked her up and twirled her all around in my happiness, though she laughed, screamed, and told me to put her down before she and I both regretted it. Still grinning like no sane person should have been allowed to, I pulled her towards me, kissing her in the same motion.

Distantly, I recognized that her arms had linked over my shoulders, bracing her just as her legs wrapped around my waist were. But I paid that no heed, as for the moment, I concentrated on memorizing her scent, her taste, her technique that had been developed in our time apart even. It was exquisite, like nothing had ever experienced before now. I wondered if it was because she had so many suitors to practice upon, if only to tease while I was away, but that thought was quickly filtered out. For I realized it in my second thought, that whether she had never kissed another prior to me, or whether I had a million to compare it to (which I do not, thankyouverymuch), it wouldn't matter, as we were driven between the blindest and yet most endearing emotions of them all: love.

As we broke apart for air, I smiled at her flushed complexion, and whispered, "I love you, Michi."

"Well, I hate _you_." Before I had any chance to ponder these words, she captured my lips again, undoubtedly overusing them to a swollen state, even as her tongue reentered my mouth, and mine hers.

This time, when she made us part, her eyes gleamed as she added the last of her statement. "Haruka Tenoh, now and forever, I'll hate you so much, only a fool would not classify it as love."

**OWARI**- simply because I cannot find any other scenes to add on. You'll have to use your own imaginations now, because this story is extremely unlikely to have a sequel (not that I really think it needs one)

Have a nice day! And you know what they say- Reviewing always makes _my_ day! Ciao!


End file.
